The Last Piece
by Spideria
Summary: Draco tells of his past and how he found the love of his life in his 7th year. Draco drinks a potion that tells him who his true love is. Can you guess who it is? HPDM R&R! Complete
1. Prologue

Prologue

  
  


I couldn't....no....wouldn't understand it. I mean... sure, I had a pretty good idea of what I was feeling. It was just so odd. So unbelievable! Who would have ever thought?

  
  


Well, now I'm just glad it all happened. I don't know where'd Id be now if it hadn't all happened.

  
  


I mean... sure, yeah... it was a bit complicated at first, but soon... everything just all fell into place like a jigsaw puzzle.

  
  


A thousand piece jigsaw puzzle no less.

  
  


It took very long to put together, and it still isn't completed. There is still one missing piece. But I am here to put in that last pice, right in the heart of the puzzle.

  
  


I have to tell other my story.

  
  


Let them know not to be scared of their true feelings. I would know. I went through it all. Believe it or not, I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, have been through it all. 

  
  


Yes, I admit it.

  
  


At first, it was almost too complicated to handle, but after all, I am a Malfoy. There is NOTHING I can't handle. Well... there is one thing I may not be able to handle at times, but you'll find that out later on in my story. 

  
  


Right now, I have to tell you. I have to tell you how I went through denail, heartbreak, happiness, sadness, and... love. How I found the love of my life. The apple of my eye. The sparkle in my smile. The sun to my day The hope in my heart. How just the thought of him makes me smile.

  
  


I have to tell you of his beauty. His innocent beauty which he was so adorably unaware of. Well, I have now explained the details of my story. The question is, will you stay long enough to listen to it?

  
  
  
  
  


A/N Okay guys, please oh please R&R. I know this chapter was EXTREMELY short and a bit weird, but it's just the prologue. The next chapter is much longer. I already have it written down in my notebook. I just have to type it into my computer. Please give my story a chance. I swear... it really does get a lot better. : )


	2. Confirmation

Ok, well, I guess I forgot to write this last time, but no, I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the Harry Potter book series. I do, however, own an adorable Harry Potter collector's item doll that sits on my bedside table.

  


I would like to thank all of my reviewers! They were very inspirational and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Well, on with the story then:

  
  


Chapter 1: Confirmation

  


For those of you who are reading this, you have decided to stay and listen   
to my story, therefore helping me complete this thousand-piece jigsaw puzzle   
I like to call my life. For this, I thank you. I suppose you are beginning   
to grow bored of my chitchat, so I will begin the tale of my past. I   
suppose it all started one morning when...  
  
  
I was in my 7th and final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and   
Wizardry. I was walking gracefully down the hall to breakfast. I was looking   
simply irresistible (as always), and I was thinking of none other than the   
famous Harry Fucking Potter.  
  
  
He'd been on my mind nonstop lately. He had defeated Lord Voldemort *flinch*   
last year. My father was allowed to go free of all charges and was not sent   
to Azkaban, not that it mattered anymore, for the dementors had all been   
killed in the battle against The Dark Lord.  
  
  
I had a great emotion shooting at that Potter.  
  
  
The stupid Golden Boy. He always got everything he wanted. In first year...   
he wanted an expensive gift for Christmas and he got the invisibility cloak   
(I found out about it later on). In second year... he wanted to get away   
with that flying Ford Anglia and he got away with it with no more than a   
measly detention. In third year... he wanted the best broom available (the   
Firebolt) and he got it. Fourth year...he wanted to enter that Triwizard   
Tournament whether or not he was of age, and he got into it. Fifth year...   
he wanted that godfather of his, Sirius Black, to be freed, and he got it.   
He even got to live with him! Anyway...back to what I was saying, and in his   
sixth year (last year) he wanted to defeat The Dark Lord, and he defeated   
him!  
  
  
He was always everyone's favorite. Always so famous, especially since he'd   
destroyed The Dark Lord. His fame has skyrocketed. He was no longer "The Boy   
who Lived," but now, "The Boy of Life."  
  
  
I despised him. I loathed him. I-  
  
  
"Ouch!" I was pushed full force onto the marble floor. Someone had crashed   
into me as I'd turned the corner to the Great Hall. "Oh, sorry. I didn't   
mean to. I- Malfoy?"  
  
  
I looked up to see a disheveled Harry Potter. He'd already gotten up and was   
staring at me with a beat-red face that was due to either the fact that he   
was running before he'd so rudely crashed into me (probably in a hurry),   
because he was blushing, or both.  
  
  
But why would Potter be blushing?  
  
  
"Watch it next time, Potter!" I snarled at him out of normal habit. He   
looked a bit hurt but quickly covered it up with an evil glare and said,   
"Whatever. Listen, do you need help?" He held out his hand to me.  
  
  
I don't know what I was thinking, but I grabbed his hand and allowed him to   
help me up before I could snarl another nasty remark at him.  
  
  
He smiled a little before he casually said, "See you around," and turned on   
his heel into the direction of the Great Hall. Going to speak to the Weasel   
and Mudblood, no doubt, I thought to myself. I suddenly felt a huge jolt in   
my stomach. Was it... could it be... jealousy?  
  
  
I quickly shook my head and walked into the Great Hall, chancing a quick   
glance at the raven-haired boy whom I hated so much, and to my great   
astonishment, he was looking straight back at me!  
  
  
But I wasn't stupid.  
  
  
I'd read romance novels and other idiotic rubbish like that. I knew what   
would happen if I looked into those brilliant emerald green eyes of his. If   
both our eyes were to meet... so instead, I sneered at him and walked away.  
  
  
I took a seat between my two cronies (Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle).   
What blokes they were... I pitied them quite a bit. My father knows their   
fathers who used to guard him when he went to school. Therefore, he got them to tell their sons who just happened to be my age (lucky me) to guard me too. A girl to my right squealed as I took my seat and said, "Oh, Draco! Where have you been!? What took you so long to arrive!?   
You usually arrive a full 5 minutes earlier!" Pansy Parkinson was an idiotic, obsessive little girl if you ask me.  
  
But my father wishes the two of us to be wedded. Parkinson is the Narcissa   
of his time, in his opinion. But I find this to be an insult. My mother is   
much prettier than this little girl.  
  
  
I was staring at my porridge as I thought about this and then just glanced   
up and across to the Gryffindor table. That Potter! Ugh! He was so... I   
don't know. Innocent... even, angel like, perhaps. He was... not that bad   
looking.  
  
  
He was... Oh my goodness! I had thought to myself, at the time. How could I   
have thought that? Because it was true. I knew it. And no. It wasn't a   
little voice in the back of my head.  
  
  
Novels always write things like that, but as far as I'm concerned, I've   
never heard a little voice in the back of my head (also known as my   
conscience) that tells me my true feelings. I figured it out on my own.  
  
  
I figured everything out on my own.  
  
  
But I wasn't completely sure that I was attracted to him, just yet. Maybe I   
was wrong, although I hardly ever am. I needed to confirm this. I needed   
some foolproof evidence that this was true.  
  
  
The bell signaling the end of breakfast suddenly rang throughout the hall,   
breaking my train of thoughts. Pansy, who had been waving her hand in front   
of my face for the last 10 minutes, trying to get my attention because I   
hadn't answered any of her previous questions, gave me a small nudge between   
the ribs.  
  
I glared daggers at her, making her quickly back away in fear as she said,   
"Er... sorry Draco, but we have to go to class now. We have potions now. I   
don't think Professor Snape will like it much if we're late, even if we are   
Slytherins."  
  
  
I gave a small snort.  
  
  
Snape wouldn't dare scold me. He and my father were quite close, but I stood   
up anyway and slung my bag over my shoulder quite gracefully, considering   
the fact that I wasn't very aware of anything, I was doing today.  
  
  
I was thinking about...yes, yes. That's it, you know already. That special raven haired  
Gryffindor, Harry James Potter. I sighed inwardly,   
purposefully avoiding all the Gryffindors.  
  
Suddenly I remembered something, something both horrible and wonderful at   
the same time. As in all my previous years at Hogwarts, I had potions   
classes with-Correct! That's exactly it, Gryffindor!  
  
  
And just guess who is in Gryffindor. Right again! Like I said before, Harry   
Fucking Potter. I rolled my eyes to no one in particular and continued the   
dreadful yet wonderful journey to the potions room in the dungeons.  
  
  
I entered the potions room and took a seat to the right side, in   
the front, as always. I noticed Potter sit in the back of the room to the   
left side.  
  
  
Always opposites of each other, I thought to myself.  
  
I smiled but quickly covered it up with a glare when I caught myself   
doing so. "Ahem." Snape cleared his throat. "Today we shall be concocting a   
potion that will tell us, in our minds, who we are in love with or if there   
is a case in which you are not in love with anyone at the moment, then who   
your future love is.  
  
  
"Some people may not know or ever heard of the person voiced inside   
their mind. And this is precisely why. Because it is you your future love,   
not your present love. Of course, this was most definitely not MY idea.   
Professor Lovegood (the new D.A.D.A teacher since last year) has   
recommended it and our Headmaster, professor Dumbledore has agreed.  
  
  
" The name of this potion is the Lutrution potion. The Lutrution potion   
will take only one class to concoct, thank God, and so, you will know your   
true love by the end of today's class if you wish to try your potion. The   
ingredients (he flicked his wand) are on the board. (Ingredients began   
writing themselves on the board). Begin."  
  
  
I began the potion. 3 flobberworms, 1 skinned tree sapling, 5 drops of   
mucus bubble puss...  
  
  
35 minutes later, myself and the rest of the class was done with the   
potion. Well... except for Neville Longbottom, whose potion was bubbling   
madly, and has turned a sort of ugly puce-looking color instead of the clear   
forest green like mine and most of the other students who had concocted the   
potion correctly.  
  
  
Snape sneered at him, cleared Longbottom's cauldron with the flick   
of his wand and said, "Zero marks for you, Longbottom." I chuckled quietly to   
myself, along with the other Slytherins.  
  
  
  
"Now," began Snape, "I will need a volunteer to test their potion." He   
shot an evil grin in Potter's direction, and I specifically saw the   
raven-haired boy with round, thin-framed glasses gulp with worry.  
  
  
"Potter," Snape continued, "come up to the front of the class and test   
your potion for us." Potter stared at him for a moment and then stuttered,   
"B-but Professor. I d-didn't v-volunteer." Most of the Gryffindors let out   
small chuckles and giggles at the Golden Boy's comment. All except that   
mudblood Granger.  
  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor!" snarled Snape, " For Mr. Potter's cheek."   
There were now groans of disappointment coming from the Gryffindors (and   
snickers from the Slytherins) but Snape continued nonetheless.  
  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter, get over here and test your potion in front of the   
class before I deduct further points from Gryffindor!"  
  
  
I watched intently as Potter reluctantly walked over to the front of   
the classroom with a glass vial in his hand that contained a potion of the   
same clear forest green as my potion.  
  
  
As I knew I had concocted my potion correctly, this meant that   
Potter's potion would indeed tell him his true love. And as he removed the   
top of his glass vial, I couldn't help but wonder-no-hope that I, Draco   
Lucius Malfoy, was his true love.  
  
  
This sudden thought surprised me, but I had no time to dwell on it as   
the entire class held their breath as we watched Potter gulp down his   
potion.  
  
  
  
We all watched as Potter got a sort of glazed over look in his eyes and   
then blinked in confusion and then gasped in knowing horror. As if he had   
known his true love all this time but couldn't-no-wouldn't believe it.  
  
  
He unconsciously dropped the glass vial, shattering it to pieces as it   
smashed into the ground. He gulped and I noticed that not only was he a   
great deal paler than usual, but he was also shaking all over, from head to   
foot.  
  
  
He walked stiffly back to his seat and sat down just as Snape asked,   
"As I am not allowed to know your personal thoughts, I will only ask if the   
potion worked correctly in telling you the love of your life."  
  
  
Harry nodded his head very slowly.  
  
  
Snape smirked and said, "Well, that is all. The rest of you may do as   
you wish with your potions. Class dismissed."  
  
  
We all started packing just as the bell rang. I, however, who could no   
longer stand the suspense, stayed behind my fellow Slytherins for a quick   
moment as I took a deep gulp from my potion.  
  
  
It felt exactly like the imperious curse did. (Mad-eye had tried it on   
all the students in my 4th year.) It was extremely peaceful as I suddenly   
heard a sweat voice interrupt the silence.  
  
  
It whispered, "Your true love his Harry James Potter."  
  
  
Then, just as quickly as I had felt the happy peacefulness come, it   
left, and I came face-to-face with an anxious-looking Pansy Parkinson. "So   
who was your true love, Draco? Was it me, Draco!? Was it!?"  
  
  
"Get out of the way!" I snarled as I shoved her aside, rushing to the   
boy's lavatory.  
  
  
I slammed the door open with a BANG and dropped my bag as I turned the   
taps of the sink on and splashed the cold, refreshing, flowing water onto my   
face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and thought to myself, this   
was it.  
  
  
I was now sure of my true feelings for Harry. Yes, Harry. There was no   
point in calling him Potter anymore, just as there was no point in denying   
my undying love for him. This... this, was a confirmation of my love for   
him.  
  
  
... Confirmation.  


1. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N Okay, so how was it? Did you guys like it better? I tried really hard on this chapter. And I even made sure it was WAY longer too. As always, please R&R. Even if you didn't like it, or you found a few mistakes or there were things that you think I should have done differently, just please let me know. Depending on how many reviews I get, I may post the next chapter within one week or two weeks at the most. I'm already starting on my 3rd chapter (Actually 2nd because the first was only a prologue). I'll be waiting for reviews! xoxo

  


~Spideria


	3. Jealousy

Ok, no, I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the Harry Potter book series.

  


I would like to thank all of my reviewers! They were very inspirational! Especially since they got even better for the 2nd chapter which means I have written the 2nd chapter better.

  


Okay, first off, I would like to answer the questions I got in my review. I am truly very sorry, but no, there will not be Harry's POV in this story because unfortunately , This is Draco telling everything in a story form and if I include Harry's POV it would ruin the ending that I have all planned out already, please do not stop reading my story just because of this reason : (.

  


Second, for people who ask for more story, I really appreciate it! When you ask me to hurry with my chapters, it really makes me feel wanted. LOL. I really appreciate all my reviews!

  
  


Third, for those of you who are guessing that Draco is Harry's true love, I cannot answer you, you'll just have to read along, and if you change your mind during this chapter, then let me know! : )

  


Now on with the story!

  
  


Chapter 2: Jealousy  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe that all of a sudden, the famous Harry Potter whom I'd   
always hated was suddenly the love of my life! I mean, now that it was a   
definite thing, I could understand why I was attracted to him.  
  
  
I wanted to stare at Harry's features immediately at a close range, so right   
after dinner I rushed up to my Head Boy dorm room and slammed my trunk open.  
  


I threw all of my belongings out of my trunk and around the room in search   
for my target item.  
  
  
And then I found it! It was a Dailey Prophet edition with Harry on the front   
cover that I had saved. It was a picture of Harry when he had won Gryffindor   
the Quidditch Cup. I had kept it to throw darts at it in anger and envy.  
  
  
It was old, worn out, and had dozens of holes, marking the spots where I had   
thrown countless darts at Harry's face.  
  
  
Now, however, I didn't want the picture to throw more darts at it in   
frustration, now, I wanted it so that I could closely examine Harry's   
beautiful angel-like face.  
  
  
"Reparo," I whispered (although there really wasn't any need for   
whispering, for this was my private room and no one else was around).  
  
  
In a quick instant, the front cover with Harry's face on it repaired itself   
of all holes, and the yellowish, worn out color to the newspaper clipping   
suddenly turned a magnificent shade of brand new white.  
  
  
But this hadn't been good enough for me. The picture was in black and white   
and I wanted to see my beautiful Harry in color: to see his full red lips,   
his vivid, gleaming, gorgeous, bright green eyes, and his rosy, red cheeks from  
the cold wind blowing around his lithe form.  
  
  
So I had gone through my charms book and found a charm that brought colors to pictures. I cut out everything around the picture of Harry, but still   
didn't think it was right yet. It had been much too small for my liking, and   
so, I had cast an engorgement charm on it.  
  
It was now 1 foot tall and 6 inches wide, and it was a close up of Harry   
above the gleaming faces of the rest of the Gryffindor team, sitting on the   
two Weasleys' shoulders, holding the Quidditch Cup high above himself.  
  
  
Yet, there had been something that still wasn't perfect about the picture,   
but I just couldn't quite figure it out at the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Days later, still having only Harry on my mind, I was laying on my bed,   
dressed in silk black pajamas, my head propped up by three fluffy, green   
pillows with silver linings on each.  
  
  
And just guess what I was staring at.  
  
  
  
It was the picture of Harry wining the Quidditch Cup, which I had just   
recently placed in a mahogany wood frame. (I had figured out that that was   
the imperfection that had been missing from the picture before).  
  
  
I stared at his beautiful, fun-loving features; his brilliant green eyes,   
hidden behind adorable, black, round, thin-framed glasses. Most people would   
think that the glasses were geeky-looking, but I just thought that it made   
him look more innocent and child-like.  
  
  
Next, was his smile, it was happy and gleeful and all his teeth shone bright   
white, indicating VERY good hygiene. And then came his adorable nose; not too   
pointy, not too flat. Not too big, not too little. (Well, thanks for the   
help, Goldilocks).  
  
  
And then there was also his messy hair that played beautifully around his   
features. And the best thing of it all was that Harry had not changed nor   
matured much since his 3rd year, and so, this was exactly what Harry had   
looked like at that moment.  
  
  
Still brave and reckless. I smiled to myself as I saw the picture of Harry   
smile and wave at me, pointing at his Quidditch Cup trophy with pure   
happiness, and then I realized that I had never smiled, a real genuine   
smile, for anyone else before.  
  
  
This was the one thing I could not handle. I could not handle myself around   
Harry. I could not control any of my feelings when it came to Harry. I could   
not hide them and cover them with an emotionless mask when it came to my   
raven-haired angel.  
  
  
I shook my head and changed my smile to my usual Malfoy smirk. I placed the picture frame back onto my bedside table and fell asleep within the next 7 minutes.  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
  
The next morning was Saturday, and so, there were no classes to attend to. I   
turned over in my bed and looked over at my bedside table. At first I began   
to stare at the picture frame of Harry (as I did every morning ever since   
I'd gotten the picture out of my trunk) but then averted my gaze to my alarm   
clock.  
  
  
  
I hadn't set the alarm, of course, because it was the weekend. The clock   
read 9:34 a.m.  
  
  
  
I wondered, for a moment, if Harry woke up early on weekends. Or was he the type of sleeper that liked to stay in bed until noon? I very highly doubted   
that. He just didn't seem the type, and neither was I.  
  
  
I slowly and sleepily, yet still somewhat gracefully dragged my feet and the   
rest of my body to the bathroom. I turned the water taps of the shower on   
and then slowly began to shed my clothes off.  
  
  
I stepped into the shower and felt the flowing water wash over my head and   
then the rest of my body. I grabbed the soap bottle and then squeezed the   
green liquid onto my sponge, and began to rub over my body.  
  
  
I sighed, as I finished washing, with a feeling of cleanliness.  
  
  


I hate the sticky feeling I always wake up with during warm weather. I also   
hate the taste of my mouth in the morning, all germy. I then squeezed the   
vanilla scented shampoo onto my hair and scrubbed, when suddenly, a sudden   
thought dawned on me.  
  
  
I had been so preoccupied with the love of MY life (Harry) that I had   
completely forgotten all about the love of Harry's life.  
  
  
  
Who could it be?  
  
  
Perhaps, maybe, it was me. I mean, had it been my imagination, or hadn't   
Harry given me an almost desiring look the other day when we had crashed   
into each other?  
  
  
  
I sighed.  
  
  
He couldn't-no-wouldn't ever love me. I was too-"damn it!"I yelled aloud. I   
had been so deep into my thoughts that I had completely forgotten about the   
shampoo soap on my head that had drizzled down into my eye while I was   
thinking.  
  
  
It was burning and stinging my eye like hell while I squirmed underneath the   
warm water, trying desperately to get the shampoo out of my eye.  
  
  
My right eye.  
  
  
Then... I saw it, a quick movement of a flowing cloak. I stood still for a few intense moments, but nothing else happened. I shook my head, disbelievingly and muttered, "I'm just being paranoid."  
  
  
I finished with the conditioner and turned the taps off. I then grabbed a   
towel, dried myself, then wrapped it around my waist and rushed over to the   
sink, (where my toothbrush and toothpaste lay, waiting for me to use them to   
brush my teeth) eager to brush my teeth and get the germy feeling out.  
  
  
As I brushed my teeth, I stared into the mirror, and saw from my reflection,   
that my right eye was red and a little swollen from my rubbing and the   
shampoo. I spit out the toothpaste suds and rinsed my mouth.  
  
  
I opened the door to my room to change into clothes and jumped about a foot   
in the air.  
  


"Pansy! What the hell are you doing here!? More importantly, HOW did you get here!?"  
  
  
She smiled at me from my bed and answered, "You'd be surprised by what a   
little flirting with a picture can do these days."  
  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. So let me get this straight. Do you mean to   
say, you flirted with the wizard picture of my bedroom to give you my   
password?"  
  
  
"No... not exactly," Pansy replied. "He wouldn't give me the password. But   
he DID let me in. He said that giving the password was against the rules."  
  
  
"I'm going to murder that picture," I muttered under my breathe and made a   
mental note to tell Snape to change my painting. "By the way, you look very   
sexy, Draco."  
  
  
I glared at her as I realized I was still only dressed in my towel. I cursed   
under my breath and stalked over to my closet wardrobe and picked out a   
green silk shirt and black dress pants.  
  
  
As I looked at them, something occurred to me; I was dressed like Harry!  
  
  
I mean, not like the clothes he wore, oh no, mine were of much higher class,   
but my shirt was green like his eyes and my pants were black like that of his   
hair.  
  
I know, I'm a psycho, but what can I say, love can really change a person.   
Love. I loved Harry!  
  
  
Suddenly, I realized something. I gasped aloud. My framed picture of Harry   
was right on my bedside table, facing Pansy! The only reason she hadn't seen   
it yet was because she was too busy goggling at my muscle-toned   
stomach. (Lucky me)  
  
  
I suddenly began to panic as she was starting to turn her head to become   
face-to-face with the frame of Harry and shouted the first diversion that   
came to my mind, " Oh my goodness! Pansy! I think you have a zit on your   
face!"  
  
  
  
Now I know it sounds gay now, but at the time, I felt like I would never   
forget those words for saving my butt, because they worked, and I still   
haven't forgotten those words.  
  
  
The distraction worked (obviously) as she gasped and clasped her hands to   
cover her entire face, as she didn't know where the imaginary zit was. "Oh,   
you better check that out in my bathroom mirror! Go, go, go!" I shouted.  
  
  
The stupid girl actually raced to the bathroom as I quickly rolled over my   
bed and quickly stuffed the picture frame of Harry into my bedside table   
drawer.  
  
  
She came out, just moments later, saying, "Draco, honey, there is nothing on   
my face." I gave a sarcastic smile and answered, {Oh, so sorry."  
  
  
"Anyway," I began, "You never answered my question."What do you mean. I told you already, I flirted with the pic-"

  
  


"No, I interrupted. "I know HOW you got here, but I also asked you what you were doing here. What do you want?"  
  
  
"Oh, well, actually, I was wondering. You remember when you took the   
Lotrution potion? You never told me who your true love was. You just raced   
out of the dungeons."  
  
  
I felt like slapping her across the face. Who did she think she was...   
asking me a personal question like that. I never intruded into HER personal   
life. Besides, did she actually think it was her, that SHE was my true   
love!?  
  
  
I think not!  
  
  
As if I would ever even consider-and then it occurred to me that the way she   
felt about me was the same way about Harry, and how would I feel if I were   
letting Harry know that I liked him and then he just shoved me away, quite   
rudely, as I usually did to Pansy?  
  
  
I took an EXTREMELY deep breath let it out and then said, "Listen   
Pansy, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but that's really personal   
and I'd rather not tell. So I'm sorry, but if that's the only reason you   
came up here then you should probably leave because-" Just as I was about to   
make some excuse to shoo her away, she cut me of with her annoyingly   
high-pitched, squeaky voice.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Draco, I understand, that IS very personal, I suppose." she said,   
although she looked quite disappointed, but she continued speaking   
nonetheless. "But I was also sent here by Professor Snape. He said to tell   
you that we were having a Head Boy and Girl meeting tonight at 7:00 at the   
usual meeting room."(Pansy was the Head Girl of Slytherin)  
  


The usual meeting room was a special room Dumbledore made specifically for our meetings. I nodded my head and proceeded to shoo Pansy away.  
  
  
I got dressed in the clothes I had chosen and went about the rest of the   
day, anticipating the meeting. For Harry was the Head of Gryffindor and I   
would get to sit closer to him than usual due to the fact that the table   
wasn't very large because it was only meant to carry 13 people.  
  
  
  
( 13; the bad luck number, also my favorite number. And don't forget, first   
one to stand up is the next to die. "Said by professor Trelawney." Lol)  
  
  
  
The 13 people who attended the meetings were Albus Dumbledore, the Head Boy and Girl from each house, and the head professor of each house. Do the math   
and you will get 13 people.  
  
  
  
Finally, it was time for the meeting and I was the 2nd person to arrive.(Dumbleore had been first). I waited quietly as the others entered the room.  
  
  
I had already seated myself to the right of Dumbledore, hoping against hope   
that Harry would come sit next to me, in hope of sitting close to Dumbleore,   
but as luck would have it, Pansy tried to sit next to me instead, but luckily for me, Snape sat to my right before she could get across the room   
to me.  
  
  


Harry ended up sitting at the opposite end of the table from me.  
  
  


The Mudblood (who you may have already guessed was the Head Girl of   
Gryffindor) was seated to the right of him and was saying something.   
Apparently, it had been a joke of some sort because Harry burst out into   
fits of laughter, which he was trying to cover up.  
  
  
I suddenly felt angry.  
  
  
  
Why could the Mudblood make him laugh when I couldn't? But I mean real   
laughter, the only times I ever made him laugh were when I got him so mad he had to laugh to stop himself from punching my head off so that he wouldn't   
get detention.  
  
  
  
Sometimes even when he felt a sort of pity for me, which always had gotten   
me extremely aggravated.  
  
  
"Ahem," Dumbledore had cleared his throat. "Today's meeting has been called for the modifying of a few school rules for the benefit of..." But that was all I heard.  
  
  
I spent the rest of the entire meeting focusing on Harry and that annoying   
Mudblood. They kept smiling when they heard a rule change for the better and shared many glances with each other, too many.  
  
  
Then, something hit me... what if the Mudblood was Harry's true love?  
  
  
At first, when I thought about this, I was hit with a pang of hurt and   
sadness, but then, I felt something else...something different... something new.  
  
  
  
  
Finally, the meeting ended 1 hour later, and I watched quite angrily as   
Harry and the Mudblood walked out of the room together, laughing jubilantly   
for some reason or another.  
  
It was as I reached my Head Boy dorm a few minutes later that I realized   
what this new feeling was. It was jealousy. I was jealous.  
  
  
  
  
......Jealousy  


1. 

  
  
  
  


A/N okay, I really hope you like this chapter! It took me FOREVER to type down and I even made a few changes so that you would all like it. Please review. And I'm really very sorry for writing the word, "Mudblood" so much. I felt so horrible to be writing it so often, But as Draco would call her that, I had to. Please review! Thank you!

  
  


~Spideria

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Heartbreak

Ok, no, I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the Harry Potter book series. 

  
  


Replies to reviews for this chapter

  
  


Malicious Dagger (sp.?)- Thank you so much! This means so much to me! I can't believe you're actually putting me on your favorites! *Squeals with delight* This means a lot to me!

  
  


Maizeysuga- First, I have no idea how Head Boy and Girl things work, LOL. I just go along with whatever I want . . . also, Sorry, no, the person in the cloak was indeed Pansy sneaking into the room, sorry if I didn't make that clear enough. So, I repeat, for those of you who are very imaginative, that was NOT I repeat, NOT Harry sneaking in to get a peak at Draco in the shower, LOL.

  


Deathstryke- Thank you so much for the great reviews! They're very encouraging! People are saying that the lotrution potion is an original and that really makes me happy. If anyone sees that I am copying someone, just tell me and I'll try not to do it again. Thank you!

  


I'm also very sorry for taking so long on this chapter. : (

  
  
  
  


Now on with the story: 

  
  


Chapter 3: Heartbreak

  
  


That night, I had gone to bed, thinking about my new found emotion jealousy.

  
  


I didn't like Harry hanging around with that flirty little mudblood. What if he started to like her? Or worse, what if he already liked her?

  
  


*****************************************************

  
  


The next day was Sunday and I stayed in my Head Boy room to add a few adjustments to my picture of Harry.

  
  


It was just an experiment to see if Harry and I made a good-looking couple, and in my opinion, we did.

  
  


I had taken a picture of myself, sitting on a bench, smirking (because like I said, I never really used to smile before) and I magically cut my picture self (which was threatening to hex me) out of the picture and put it onto the shoulders of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, next to Harry.

  
  


However, you can just imagine how well this worked out.

  
  


My picture self would NOT sit on the Gryffindor shoulders and the Gryffindors were trying to beat my picture self to a pulp.

  
  


I changed my mind and instead, cut out the picture form of both myself and Harry and placed them on the bench in the other picture which my picture self had previously been seated.

  
  


The background was the Malfoy Manor and a beautiful garden with two large pillars carved out to the shapes of snakes. 

  
  


I decided to erase the Quidditch Cup the Harry picture self was holding and changed his Quidditch uniform into a magnificent robe the color of emerald, made of fine quality material so that our clothes wouldn't contrast so much, for I, as always, was also wearing a robe of high quality material. (It was in black, though)

  
  
  


When the picture's finishing touches were completed, I thought (and still do) that we made the best-looking couple in the entire world -no- universe!

  
  


The only problem was that the picture forms of our former selves hadn't seemed to be getting along too well. I even had to prevent my picture self from punching Harry straight in the nose, who in turn, made a very rude gesture with his middle finger.

  
  
  


I walked away, chuckling, heading to the door, deciding to go outside to the grounds for a little fresh air.

  
  


When I'd left the room, I met Crabbe and Goyle. I'd been wondering why they hadn't been stupidly following me around like zombie guards as they usually did, and now I had found my answer.

  
  


Two equally-sized big, gorilla girls with acne and quite a bit of facial hair were standing beside the two of them.

  
  


I held in a snort as Crabbe and Goyle spotted me and allowed their eyes to grow as big and round as frying pans. I watched as Crabbe and Goyle's faces turned red with what I guessed was embarrassment.

  
  


They grunted a bit, nudging each other, urging the other to explain the two girls to me.

  
  


Finally, Crabbe took a step forward and decided to be the one to explain.

  
  


"Err . . . well you see, Draco, these are our girlfriends. This is Eleanor Ramona, " he said, pointing (quite rude, as you should never point) at the girl on his left. (Probably his girlfriend)

  
  
  


"And this here," he continued, "is Violet Irinia," he finished, pointing (again, quite rude) at the girl on Goyle's left.

  
  


She was probably Goyle's girlfriend.

  
  


I stood there, for a moment, quite stunned.

  
  


All my life I had never actually thought it possible for Crabbe and Goyle to get girlfriends, and here, in front of my very eyes were none other that their obiest, very hairy, very ugly, very pimply girlfriends.

  
  


Their pretty names deceived them entirely. 

  
  


At first thought, I had expected their names to be the muggle names Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. 

  
  


For, other than looking extremely putrid, they also looked very thick in the head.

  
  


I wouldn't have been surprised if they hadn't known that the sum of one and one was two.

  
  
  


I finally snapped out of my thoughts and smirked my usual Malfoy smirk before saying, "Well, congratulations to all four of you."

  
  


They all smiled quite stupidly in return.

  
  


It was as if they were meant to be... the four stupidest people in the galaxy.

  
  


I stretched out my hand to shake with Crabbe who happily took it and muttered a relieved "Thanks."

  
  


Goyle immediately took my hand in his once Crabbe had let go and began to shake it wildly.

  
  


Once he let go of my hand, the most disgusting thing in the entire world that could have happened (in my opinion) happened to me.

  
  


Both of their gorilla-like girlfriends slammed into me with trollish hugs, and I, of course, got caught in the middle, like a hotdog stuck between two buns... and believe me, I haven't eaten a hotdog since that day.

  
  


Eleanor hugging me from the front and Violet hugging me from behind. 

  
  


Quite unfortunately for me, though they were both about a foot taller than me and my face was pressed tightly against their putrid-smelling armpits which I was positive had never been introduced to deodorant. 

  
  


I was suffocating between the two smelly, gorillas and they were actually hugging each other, rather than me, due to the fact that I was so thin compared to them, it was as if I weren't even there.

  
  


I was lost in their fat-filled flesh.

  
  


I heard thank you's usher from there mouths, which contained yellow-stained teeth, and I was almost positive their breathes must have reeked.

  
  
  
  


Once both of them finally let me go I heaved in very long, very deep, very B.O.-free breathes of air. 

  
  


The four of them were so happy they didn't even notice me heave in oxygen, holding on to dear life.

  
  


They walked away; Ramona in Crabbe's arms and Irinia in Goyle's.

  
  


I shook my head with a smirk as I proceeded down the steps to lunch.

  
  


I was late (Carbbe and Goyle had already come back from finishing their lunch) but it didn't matter, as I was sure there would still be at least a few bits of food left.

  
  


As I walked into the Great Hall I heard Harry's voice say, "Snape is such a grouchy old prick! I cannot believe he took 10 points from Gryffindor just because Neville messed up again!"

  
  


I turned for a mid-second to look at my beautiful Harry and I noticed the Weasel nod in agreement as the stupid, ugly, annoying, know-it-all, little- anyway, as the mudblood scowled at Harry for saying such things about a professor, even if he was unfair.

  
  


As Harry turned to my direction, I quickly turned around, but could have sworn that he'd caught my eye, and I was positive that I'd seen a look of pure hatred and disgust in his eyes. 

  
  
  
  


It had hurt... it had hurt really badly, but then again, what else could I have expected from my enemy?

  
  


I frowned sadly to myself and walked over to the Slytherin table.

  
  


I didn't look at him all through dinner.

  
  


No matter how much I wanted to see that beautiful, angelic face, I willed myself not to, remembering those hatred-filled eyes of his.

  
  


I didn't want to see that look in his eyes again.

  
  


I didn't think I would be able to take it.

  
  


I barely ate more than two bites and unconsciously took a sip from my pumpkin juice, which usually tasted tangy and refreshing, meanwhile, now, however, tasted like a tasteless watery substance. 

  
  


A liquid deprived of its rich goodness.

  
  


My stomach began to feel queezy and so I got up from the Slytherin table and walked away from my fellow pupils... away from the Great Hall... away from all the happiness that once existed in my life.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*******************************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, willing myself away from the memory of Harry, of those beautiful eyes that seemed so innocent, so kind that they could never hurt.

  
  


Away from those eyes that lied of their true potential for causing such pain as they did to me.

  
  


Those eyes filled with hatred and disgust, which were meant just for me to see.

  
  


Disgust and hatred both aimed at me.

  
  


At me.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******************************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I hadn't eaten dinner last night: I hadn't wanted to run into the beholder of those hatred-filled, beautiful green eyes.

  
  


It was morning and my stomach was growling with hunger, and so, without looking at the pictured-frame of me and Harry sitting together (as I usually did every morning before school) I walked out of my room, toward the Great Hall, keeping my head down.

  
  


You see, unlike my real life, the picture with me and Harry together on the bench had an astonishing sight.

  
  


My picture self had apologized to Harry for all the mean things he had done and the picture form of Harry had accepted and now the two were getting along quite fine.

  
  


I couldn't bare to look at that picture at the moment.

  
  


When I had first seen it, it had made me happy and full of hope, but now it only made me jealous and angry. Jealous that my picture self was able to sit next to Harry every second of the day, and jealous that the two of them were getting along while the two of us were just getting worse.

  
  


The I'd thought of it.

  
  


Maybe I would do just that... I would apologize to Harry and everything would be alright between the two of us just like in my picture.

  


Right?

  
  


...Wrong.

  
  


I had walked into the Great Hall, not yet ready to look Harry in the eyes yet, and so I kept my head down and my eyes focused on my food as I took a seat.

  
  


I decided that I should eat as much as I wanted, for it was going to take a lot of courage to apologize to Harry.

  
  


I ate and ate. I ate scrambled eggs and hash browns... treacle fudge pudding (I know it was breakfast, but I needed a little sugar in my system to start the morning off) and sausages.

  
  


I ate Bacon too.

  
  
  


Three times I nearly looked at my green-eyed angel... but I urged myself not to look at him until I was ready to apologize.

  
  


I took a sip of my pumpkin juice, which, amazingly enough, had regained most of it's tangy, fresh taste again.

  


I took another sip, and another, and another, until the cup was empty.

  
  


But I wasn't ready to face Harry yet.

  


I wasn't... but I had to.

  
  


~ ~ ~The bell for the end of breakfast rang and I stood up.

  
  


I was going to apologize to Harry.

  
  


But then- I got too scared.

  
  


I couldn't.

  
  


Quickly changing my mind about the entire thing, I decided to just go in another direction to my next class and avoid the Gryffindors completely, just as I turned around, however, once again, I'd crashed straight into someone.

  
  
  


And as I'm sure you already know who it was that I'd run into I won't even tell you his name.

  
  
  
  


I stared into his beautiful green eyes, lost in them. They were a sea of green water and I was drowning deep into their hypnotizing depths.

  
  


Suddenly, as I heard him snarl out, "Watch it Malfoy!" I was brought back to reality. Harry's eyes though, hadn't held that hatred look. 

  
  


It was a look of...of... of unfathomable longing. As if he longed for me.. But didn't want to believe it... as if-

  


"Hello!? Earth to Malfoy! Would you please get your foot off of me!?" 

  


I jumped back and his foot was set free.

  


Those eyes turned back to hatred and he quickly stalked off with the Weasel and mudblood following close behind.

  


Maybe he loved me..but hid it because of his friends.

  


Yes!

  


That's it!

  


Just like in all those stupid love novels that I never believed in!

  


I was filled with so much hope! So much hope that I wanted to explode into a million little heart-shaped pieces! I wanted to swell into a big balloon. Until my balloon was popped.

  
  


The air from my happy balloon deflate as I heard the next few sentences usher from Harry's beautiful lips when the Weasel had asked, "So Harry, mate. You never told us who your true love from the Lotrution potion was."

  
  
  
  


The mudblood had nodded in agreement and then the words rolled off his beautiful lips that I never thought could cause so much harm to me.

  
  


"Oh... well, it was no one important. Someone I don't know. Some girl named Emily Rosenburg I think."

  
  


That was what had finished me off. 

  
  


That was what had destroyed me.

  
  


To know that I had no chance whatsoever at getting to be with Harry.

  


For his love had already been chosen for him.

  


It had just felt so...so...I don't know but, after that I had just wanted life to end... didn't want to continue living.

  
  


There was nothing left to live for.

  
  


That Emily Rosenburg girl was going to steal my- no- her precious Harry away from me before I had even gotten a chance to be with him... and there was nothing I could do about it.

  
  


The only words I could find to describe what had happened to me...how I had felt, was....heartbreak.

  
  


... Heartbreak. 

  
  
  
  


A/N Okay...*Phew* I think that was a pretty long chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get done...but you know, I haven't been getting too many reviews. Please, please review after reading. Even if it is a flame or critiscism or anything...just let me know. Everything is always good for me! If you say you don't like something about my story, I'll try to improve it for you, you know, cause that little blue button down there isn't just for looking pretty. 

  
  


If when you go to review it says to log in, just go to the main page of fanfiction and go to the top where it says register and register yourself in if you aren't already a member. It's free and easy and it will make me so happy!

  


Please... R&R. That means do both R's. Read AND Review.

  


Thank you!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Nothing I can't handle

Ok, no, I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the Harry Potter book series. 

  
  


All righty then... now, first of all...to menecarkawan, who is my faithful betta, no biggy. It's okay. I can just try to recheck my chappys before I post them then when you come back, I'll send them to you again. Also, thanks a lot for telling me about letting anonymous readers review my story. Maybe now I'll get mor reviews! Yay! 

  
  


Now, for Naynymic, I totally understand you! I like dialogue between the two characters too. So, after this chapter, believe me, there is going to be a lot of dialogue between Harry and Draco. I'm just posting this super short chapter to make up for taking long with the last one and to get things moving along. So this chapter doesn't have much of any dialogue, but I promise you, the next chapter has tons and tons of dialogue between Harry and Draco and they get to really know each other. Thanks for the review!

  
  


Now, for luin-lote, I noticed you were only on the 3rd chapter, so now you have a lot more to read and thanks a lot for the review and your lovely comments! 

  
  


And for DeathStryke, thank you soooooo much for all your great comments! You are one of my best reviewers! I love imagery and I love to read imagery from other people's perspectives too. You are a very smart one. I love the way you plot your stories out! Thanks for the review!

  
  


As for Mazeysugah, thanks for the review! And thanks for the comment, LOL. And just so you know, I love all of your stories too! I'm reading all of them, except "The pact" But I'm reading all of your other stories! They are all so great! And I have you saved in my favorites too!

  
  


Now for Agent 0069,I've never heard of Anne Rice. Is she a good writer? Well, if you're comparing my story chapter with hers, then I'm really flattered! It's great to know that my writing is somewhat close to a professional writer's work! Thanks for continuing the story and reviewing again! Hey, ummm... what sort of books does Anne Rice write. Because I was wondering, maybe I'll buy one of her books. Do you know of any good ones that she has? Let me know, will you? Thanks!

  
  


Now for, Heat wave on ice, Thanks for the review. By the way, I LOVE the name you use. "Heat wave on ice" I wonder where you got the idea for that name....

  
  


And lastly, Scalene Tristy, OMG! Thank you sooooo much for your review. Don't worry...you weren't rambling. I LOVE long reviews! You let me know a lot! I always want Harry and Draco to be together too, and so, for those of you who are worrying a bit, Harry and Draco ARE going to be togther. In the next chapter, they are going to kiss each other! Yay! And I never really picture Crabbe and Goyle with girlfriends either, it's just that I've read loads of stories and I never see them with girlfriends so I thought 'Why not make a change." you know? And don't worry, I don't usually take too long to update so you won't have to cause any damage to me over the internet. LOL.

By the way, you said you would make Draco bitter in any of your stories, does that mean you have Harry/ Draco stories of your own? If you do, let me know and I'll go check them out. I love reading stories with bitter Draco's in them. LOL.

  
  


Also, if any of you have a story write your own stories and you want me to read it, just let me know. Okay? Just so you know, my favorite pairing is Harry/Draco, but I also like Harry/ Voldemort and other things as long as they include Harry. LOL

  
  


Okay...now I know this chapter is super short, but it's just to keep things moving along. Don't worry, the next chapter will be just as long as the previous ones. This is just to keep things moving along. Now, on with the chapter! 

  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4:Nothing I can't handle

  
  
  


I had been feeling completely miserable.

  


It was horrible...it was awful.

  


There was no chance whatsoever of me and Harry staying in a long lasting relationship.

  


I didn't want to live. I just wanted to die. Maybe I would. Maybe I would die of depression. Could someone actually die of depression? 

  
  


I didn't know.

  


Well, it had been a VERY long week of me dragging my feet sorrowfully across the floor, walking to each class. So sorrowfully that I could hear people whispering about how they were worried about me and hoped I would be okay.

  


Even GRYFFINDORS had felt sorry for me for goodness sakes!

  


I had even lost the happiness of bossing the first year Hufflepuffs and and Gryffindors around. It just didn't matter anymore. Nothing matter anymore.

  
  
  


I had lost the fun of treating the other Gryffindors like shit in potions just because I knew I could get away with it.

  


So if dying of depression really did exist, it was really taking just a tad bit too long to work its Poisonous killing powers on me.

  


Why couldn't it all just end already?

  


I was so sad that I had the worst fiasco with the Weasley. I mean, it was really bad. I hadn't even stood up to him. I had just let him have his way with me.

  


:::Flash Back:::

  


I was walking with my head down, dragging my feet to Transfiguration when I bumped into someone. A certain someone with fiery red hair.

  


He was alone and he was really angry.

  


But I didn't care.

  


"What IS your problem you stupid, blonde ferret!? Can't you watch where you're going!? First you walk into Harry, then you walk into me!? Next you'll be walking into Hermione! I swear, if you hurt her I'll..."

  


It continued like that for a while, while all I did was keep my head down and let him chastise me for my wrong doing. It occurred to me that the way he was defending the mudblood was because he probably had strong feelings for her.

Strong feelings that Harry would never feel for me.

Then I had wanted to start crying.

Right then in front of the Weasel. It was so embarrassing, my eyes were already watering up, drops of salty, dirty, sorrowful water threatening to spill out onto my pale white cheeks for lack of eating.

  


I listened to the rest of what the Weasel was saying. " You think you're so tough because your daddy can get you everything, don't you!? Well, your daddy isn't here right now, is he!? And neither are your two cronies and- bloody hell!"

  


I had looked up into his face, just because I was stupid and had forgotten everything about Malfoy terms on how to never show your true feelings to anyone.

  


As he was chastising me he had seen me look up and saw my face, sad and just begging to be washed and lavished with a waterfall of tears. My eyes brimming to the rim of my eyelids, playing with me.

  


Just to see what I would do if the tears were to slip off my eyelids and onto my cheeks, down my face and onto the marble floor.

  


He stopped in the middle of his sentence inquiring with much shock, " Are you about to cry?"

  


That was it. I couldn't take it anymore!

  


I whirled around and strided as quickly as possible into the direction of my Head Boy personal dorm.

  
  


Just as I got to the door, a single tear rolled onto my pale cheek.

  


:::End Flashback:::

  
  
  


That had been two days ago and I was still up in my room bawling all over my pillow and just wishing for life to end.

  


I envied the mudblood.

  


Believe it or not, I envied her. 

  
  


I envied her for getting the love from the Weasel that I would never get from Harry.

  


I looked over at the Picture I had made of me and Harry. I saw the picture Harry trying to teach my picture form to play a muggle patty-cake game. Now I know that the game he had been trying to teach my picture form was "Rockin' Robin."

  


I saw the picture form of Harry mouth out the words " Rockin' Robin, tweet tweet, tweedally, Rockin' Robin Tweet tweet, tweedally, all the little-" when he was interrupted my picture form messing up on the hand movements.

  


My picture form began to throw a tantrum of frustration: pouting his lips and and banging his fists onto his lap.

  


The picture form of Harry started laughing uncontrollably at this behavior, and soon enough, my picture form joined in with the laughing too.

  


At one point, I used to feel jealousy toward the two, but now I felt pity. They were thinking that they lived in a perfect world together, never being able to have anything wrong happen to them when all alone, in reality, Harry was already taken by Emily what's-her-name.

  
  


I sighed out one last sob before deciding to take a shower.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was Saturday again, and I was sitting by the lake.

  
  
  


All of my fellow Slytherins had told me that I had really needed a little sun.

  


It was a cool day...around 70 degrees with a little Autum's breeze.

  


I stared into the lake water and witnessed my reflection. I looked simply dreadful. I had dark circles underneath my usually perfect eyes, and my gray eyes had lost their shine.

  


They were dull and lifeless.

  


I heaved up a sigh and made a decision. 

  
  


I didn't want the world, and in these conditions that I had been in, the world didn't want me either. So, for once, I was going to do the world a favor.

  


No... I was not going to do volunteer work, cleaning up the streets,(as you common muggle may suspect) I was not going to do something THAT good for the world.

  


And I would never clean anything..at least, not something like the streets. 

  
  


I was going to do something different. Maybe better in a way. But then again, maybe no one would even notice if I were... gone.

  


~ ~ ~ That night I made sure to put very, very strong locking spells on my door.

  


Just in case anyone were to walk in on me and try to stop...not that anyone cared enough about me to do so... but just for safety precautions, or, should I say "Un-safety precautions. ( I know it's not funny, but I don't think you would be a very good comedian either if you were about to commit suicide)

  


I sat down on my bed and took a knife out. 

  
  


I pressed it onto my skin, just softly, to get a feel of it and guess how much it would hurt.

  


It had hurt pretty badly, but nothing I couldn't handle...I was a Malfoy and- wait a just a minute. 

  
  


That was exactly right!

  


I WAS a Malfoy.

And there was NOTHING I couldn't handle. (Well, except my love for Harry, but that doesn't count! I mean, honestly, who COULD resist someone as adorable as Harry?)

  


I could handle this.

  


I could handle life!

  


I could even handle having to deal with rejection from Harry.

  


With that, I quickly muttered out a healing spell and washed off some of the blood that had still remained on my arm, staining it with impurity, impurity of being bled for a weak reason.

  
  
  


I turned over, switched off the lamp, and rested my head on my pillow, now carrying my Malfoy smirk again, with only one thing on my mind...There is nothing I can't handle.

  


... Nothing I can't handle.

  
  


Okay, well, turns out this chapter wasn't too short, but it's still shorter than the usual chapters, but hey, what can you expect? I'm trying to write this as quickly as possible and t's only been 2 days I had to write this, so please bare with me.

  


The next chapter will obviously take a bit longer to update since it is going to be longer than this one and I think it is one of the most important chapters. I want to make sure that it's perfect. I'm going to have to put a lot of details and emotion and dialogue into the next chapter, so wish me luck!

  


Please, R&R. Do both R's. Read AND review. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and just remember, next chapter will have A LOT more action between Harry and Draco.

  


So, stick around for the next chapter. : )

  


xoxo Spideria xoxo

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Have you ever been so in love?

Ok, no, I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the Harry Potter book series. 

  
  


Okay, first of all, I have a VERY BIG apology to make, and that is to LUIN-LOTE. I am extremely sorry for not mentioning you when I thanked everyone, your review came after I'd already updated the 5th chapter. I'm sorry. Please don't get mad. : (. So, to luin-lote, thanks for the review!

  
  


And to Luin-lote again, thanks for the review for the 5th chapter too!

  
  
  


For hersheyhaven, Thank you for call my story a "Great story!" I always hate cliffys too, but I had to, LOL. I was sort of at a writer's block on how to start the chapter, and I had trouble with finding the title until I heard this song and it gave me the greatest idea ever! So thanks for the review!

  
  
  


Next, Deathstryke, I love the evil side of Draco best too, but he will be showing a sensitive aide again, just before the snogging session begins, LOL, but he'll be showing a bit of his evil side in the beginning of this chapter too. It's quite romantic, actually . . . in my opinion. Thanks for the review and great comments!

  
  
  


Next, Agent 0069, thanks for the Anne Rice ideas. : ) Yeah . . . don't worry, Draco will sort of tell Harry his feelings in this chapter, I mean, after all, they will be kissing. LOL. Thanks for the review!

  
  
  


Next, for Naynymic, no...Draco WILL be showing a bit of his evil side in this chapter, but no, he will not treat Harry bad. He loves him too much, he will show a sensitive spot to Harry, but to Harry only. Kissing and dialogue is in this chapter just like you wanted! Thanks for the review!

  


To Tsuyuno, I love fluffy stories too! Thanks for the lovely review! 

  
  


To Vici0usRebL, thank you for the review! I like how you let the sentence go on with the " . . . "

  
  


To: HogwartsSaiyajin I don't exactly understand what you mean, but thanks for the review anyway!

  
  


To Heat Wave on Ice: Thanks for the comment! Actually, I kind of do like torturing Draco, but not because of Draco, it's because I like to write things with a lot of emotion and angst. LOL. But I love Draco too much so I let him live. ;-) And as for your name, I can't actually think of anything that comes to mind except seeing a red wave of heat racing across a smooth icy path. It reminds me of this Japanese show called Yu-Yu-Hakusho. I think it's really cool. Well, thanks for the review!

  
  
  


And last, but most certainly not least,

least, to my faithful Beta who has come back, menecarkawan, thanks you very much for the review! It means a lot to me!

  
  
  
  


Now, onto the story.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 5: Have you ever been so in love?

  
  
  
  
  


"5 points from Gryffindor, Mr.Weasley!"

  
  


I sneered as Snape deducted points from Gryffindor for his stupid mistakes. It felt good to be my mean self again. I chuckled to myself as the weasel groaned in annoyance and then smirked quite evilly as Snape yelled, "And detention for you rudeness!"

  
  


I saw Har- no, Potter, it was now back to Potter again. I decided there was no point in calling him Harry if I wouldn't be able to call him that in real life.

  
  


Well, as I was saying, I saw Potter mouth the word, "Sorry" to his friend in sympathy.

  
  


I glared daggers at him before hearing Snape say, "And a further five points from Gryffindor for showing sympathy to wrongdoer."

  
  


I had to force myself to chuckle along with the other Slytherins as Har- Potter turned red in the face from embarrassment and quickly looked down at the floor to prevent further punishment from the potion's teacher.

  
  
  
  


Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I still fancied him. I still felt a great desire for him.

  
  


I wanted to hold him in my arms and be with him forever, but the fact was, that wasn't what he wanted, and I didn't want to be with him if I was going to have to force him.

  
  


I wanted him to love me back freely.

  
  


But that was never going to happen.

  
  


The class ended and I began to walk into the door, when, as always, I bumped into Harry. I stared for a fraction of a second at his eyes, but quickly averted my gaze to a different spot on his face and glared.

  
  


I could tell he wanted to snarl something nasty at me, but I wasn't going to stand back and let him treat me like a rag doll. I was going to stand up! I was going to take a stand and fight back!

  
  


I mean, I'm a Malfoy for goodness' sake!

  
  


Just as he opened his mouth to say something, I scowled and said, " Watch it Potter! If you ever bump into me again, I swear I'll hex you so bad, your ancestors will feel the pain!"

  
  
  


Ha-Potter stared at me a bit shocked, which made me smirk. 

  
  
  


I was getting the upper-hand on things again.

  
  


Being quite satisfied with myself, I turned to walk to my next class, when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pool me back.

  
  


"Potter! I told you- oh. It's you, Weasel. What do you want?" I snarled out at him.

  
  
  


"You can't hex Harry! He's too strong for you! I'd like to see you even try! So unless you want to get the beating of your life today, I suggest you take your words back!"

  
  


I chuckled aloud and said, "My, my Weasel. In that, you are very wrong. Harry may be 'powerful' but he is most certainly NOT 'strong.' I could beat him up while blindfolded and having one hand tied behind my back," I announced, quite casually.

  
  


"Yeah right!" the Weasel scoffed out.

  
  


I glared daggers at him.

  
  


"Go on then, you and Harry. Why don't you fight, fist-to-fist, right now?!" he urged.

  
  
  


This wasn't what I had been expecting.

  
  


Although I was still trying to get over Harry, I didn't want to have to hurt him. I'd never be able to forgive myself, but I couldn't lose and let him win either. That would ruin my reputation!

  
  


Imagine, Ha- Potter, a boy with a very thin form, with not much of a muscular tone, who was about a head shorter than I, beating me, Draco Malfoy, a boy of 5' 8" with a muscular, thin form! (But not as thin as H-Potter's, which looked malnourished!)

  
  


It would be the ultimate humiliation!

  
  


But just as I had lost all hope, the mudblood saved my life . . . sort of.

  
  


"RON, no! Just stop this! Come on you two! Just walk away! You don't honestly want to lose Gryffindor any MORE points, now do you!?"

  
  


Ron gave a growl and slowly and very reluctantly backed away from me a bit. Harry was looking as though he'd just won the National Quidditch Cup. But why wouldn't he? He knew that I'd have been able to beat him up easily.

  
  


I heard him give a small sigh of relief and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

  
  
  


Just as I thought everything was over, the Weasel opened his big mouth again. "Fine then! We won't fight here! Tonight, midnight! In the trophy room! You vs. Harry! You'll beat him, right Harry!?"

  
  


Ha-Potter, was looking as though they'd just old him he'd have to live the rest of his life surrounded by trolls. He looked extremely fearful, and said, with apprehension oozing from his voice, "Ron, m-maybe Hermione's right. M-m-maybe we should j-ju-just forget about it. I mean, we'll g-get into trouble." As he finished, he gulped quite noticeably.

  
  


Ron looked amazed and shocked, both at once. "Don't tell me you're backing down Harry! C'mon! Don't you want to beat Malfoy!?"

  


"W-well actually," Har-Potter began, and I could feel myself filling with hope that he'd shout out 'I don't want to harm Draco! I love him!' but, as I knew he wouldn't he said, instead, " It's just that, I don't really feel like getting bloodied up today. You and I both know that I could never take him.

  
  


"Besides, this is your fight, not mine. I don't want to have anything to do with this. I appreciate you defending me, Ron, but this is your battle. Why don't you fight him?"

  
  


At this, the Weasel looked simply outraged.

  
  


He looked so murderous it was actually quite hilarious and I had to stop myself from laughing aloud, as it was a very un-malfoyish thing to do.

  
  


"But . . . but Harry! How can you just let him say those things to you!?"

  


E looked the mudblood for support but all she gave him was a look that said ' you're the one that started this whole mess, you're the one who's going to have to clean it.'

  
  


"Listen, Ron, I've been pretty mean to him for no reason too and he never fought back, so now we're even. Just drop it already. Okay?" (A/N I know this is very out of character for Harry, but I sort of have to make my story go like this. I hope it doesn't bother you to much.)

  
  


"Fine! Whatever!" yelled the Weasel, and he stormed off.

  
  


"Oh. I'll go get him Harry," The mudblood said. "Don't worry, he'll calm down, but I think what you did was very mature."

  


She gave H-Potter a brief smile which Potter, (see, I'm getting the hang of calling him Potter) replied with a weak, bashful smile.

  
  


I turned to Harry. (Okay, you can just forget that last statement. I'm not getting the hang of calling him Potter.) 

  
  


"Err . . . " he began.

  
  


"This doesn't mean we're friends, potter! I hope you're not expecting me to thank you, because if you are, then you'll be waiting for a lifetime because I'd never thank you for anything!" I snarled out.

  
  


Right after I'd finished saying these words, I'd wished I could take them all back.

  
  


I had been so hurried, just trying to make sure that I was meaner to Harry that I'd missed the look he'd been giving me. It was a smile and I was sure he was planning and trying to have a normal conversation and apologizing for being so mean to me lately, but I had thrown it all away.

  
  


Just as the words had come out of my mouth, his face fell into a hurt, sorrowful look. And I saw the look in his eyes, that familiar look that I had held in my eyes when I had found out I was not his true love.

  
  


That feeling was the worst feeling in the world(and I would know from person experience) and I had just made Harry feel it! I didn't care if I called him Harry at that moment, all I cared about was trying to make him feel better!

  
  


I had to!

  
  


I didn't want him to suffer what I had to suffer for days on end, but just as I was about to open my mouth to apologize, Harry stuttered, "I-I-I have t-t-to er . . . go." His voice had cracked as though he was about to cry, and I saw his eyes water, and could tell that if he tried to speak again, he would most definitely begin to cry.

  
  


He gulped and as I tried to grab for his arm to pull him back, he strode off out of reach.

  
  


I couldn't believe what I had done to him.

  
  


I couldn't believe myself . . . I just couldn't. . . anything.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*************************************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When it was time for dinner, I skipped it, feeling tired, and headed to the Head Boy Bathroom to soak in the Bath and rethink everything that had happened today.

  


I had a bathroom of my own in my Head boy dorm, of course, but it wasn't as luxurious as this bathroom.

  
  


There are two Head bathrooms. One for all four of the head Boys and another for all four of the Head Girls.

  


It isn't really a big deal, since the two people are of the same sex.

  


For prefects, it was the same.

  
  


One of the other reasons I skipped dinner was because I didn't want to accidently bump into Harry anymore. I didn't want to have to see his hurt eyes again. 

  
  


I whispered the password and entered.

  
  
  


The door opened soundlessly and I stepped in, not making any noise with my bare feet, my bathrobe billowing silently behind me.

  
  
  


As I walked in, I heard a muffled sound and then soft sobs. It sounded as though someone was crying. I quickly stepped back to hide myself behind the statue of the wizard holding his wand up high, which held the source of light from the tip of his wand, which emanated brightly around the room.

  
  
  


I stuck my head out a bit to see who it was that was crying and saw black, unruly hair. I knew it was Harry at that moment! 

  
  
  


It was torture, watching Harry sob so sadly.

  
  
  


He was wearing a black bathrobe outlined with a shade of dark green, resting against his small form, very beautifully outlining his body and showing the small and few muscular parts of his body that he had. He was hunched over the sink, holding his face in his hands, just sobbing his heart out.

  
  


His shadow silhouetted sorrowfully across the Bathroom wall.

  
  
  


I couldn't help it, I slowly walked over to him and asked, "Are you all right?"

  
  
  


He jumped up and whirled around to face me. He looked horror-stricken for a moment before his face just grew even more depressed and he groaned out, "It's you." 

  
  
  
  


"What?" I asked, quite puzzled.

  
  
  


He didn't try to stop himself from crying, but just backed away from me a bit, not from fear, but just because he needed air, he didn't want to be in a small space trapped between me and the sink behind him.

  
  
  
  


He back up against the wall to the right of the sink and said, "It's you. Why d-does it h-h-have to be y-you. I knew it though, *sniff* I knew it all along, I just d-d-didn't want to a-admit it."

  
  
  


He took in a breath and wiped away some of the tears covering his face, but it was all in vien. More tears just rolled down as he began to speak again.

  
  
  


"It was t-too m-m-much for m-me, and I w-wasn't *sniff* prepared t-to g-g-give it away if it w-wasn't going to b-b-be re-returned. And I knew it w-w-wasn't going to b-be r-returned."

  
  
  


He stopped to take in a few breaths of air, then slid down the wall into a sitting position on the floor and I took this opportunity to ask him, "You weren't prepared to give what? What did you want returned?"

  
  
  


"Don't you get it!?" he yelled out at me in clear frustration.

  
  
  


I stared at him with bewilderment. What had he been trying to say? What didn't I get?

  
  
  


"Oh my goodness. You are so stupid!" I felt hurt . . . really hurt. And then I had felt angry. Here I was, trying to help him and he was calling me stupid, and just as I was about to say something nasty to him, he stopped me, and I felt all the anger and hurt shoot right out of me to be replaced by happiness in the happiest moment of my entire life.

  
  
  


"Don't you get it yet, Draco?" He had used my first name. "I- I love you! All right!? I love you! I've loved you since the first day at Hogwarts when you offered your friendship! I wanted to be your friend but Ron had told me not to!

  
  
  


" I was new and he was my only friend! I didn't want to lose him so I refused your offer! I was stupid and I've regretted turning your offer down ever since! I'm sorry, all right!?

  
  
  


" I wish I had accepted, but I never truly admitted to myself that I had these feelings for you. I always denied them! " He was no longer stuttering, just letting all his anger, regret, and frustration out. 

  
  
  


"When I took the Lotrution potion, it had confirmed for sure that you were the my true love. I just couldn't believe it and even if I could have, I didn't want to! I knew you would never return my love if I gave it to you.

  
  
  


" I lied to my friends about who my true love was. I told them the Lotrution potion told me it was some girl named Emily. I lied to them because they might hate me if I tell them the truth!

  
  
  


"You already know how much Ron hates you!

  
  
  
  


"All these days I've been mean to you it's because I've just been hoping that you'll get angry enough to say something really mean and make me hate you! Now though, when you finally said it, instead of angering me, it just made me feel worse!

  
  
  


" I love you even with all the bad things you say to me! I love you no matter what! And I hate the fact that there is nothing I can do about it!

  
  
  


"Maybe we could have been friends! Maybe we could have been closer..Maybe . . . we could have been lovers," He whispered the last word so low that I barely heard him.

  
  
  


Just as I smiled and was about to tell him just how I felt he quickly stood up and said, "But none of that matters now! It's too late! You hate me and that's the way it's always goin-" 

  
  
  


That was it! I couldn't take it anymore! I wasn't going to let Harry walk away from me again!

  
  
  


I wanted him and I wasn't going to lose him!

  
  
  


Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned down and gently pressed my lips against his.

  
  
  


I'd kept my eyes open to see his reaction and I saw his eyes open wide in shock. He was trembling beneath me and I felt that he was going to push me away, but just then, he closed his eyes and I felt his knees buckle.

  
  
  


I smiled into the kiss with so much happiness as I quickly grabbed him before he could fall from his weak knees and continued the kiss.

  
  
  


He wasn't fighting the kiss and I could tell he was enjoying it, but I still felt terrible that he wasn't kissing me back.

  
  
  
  


Was he still afraid? After all this? After me kissing him and using all my bravery to not pull away, was he still sacred that I wouldn't return his love?

  
  
  
  


I pulled away, wanting to make him feel more secure and whispered in his ear, "The lotrution potion told me you were my true love too."

  
  
  


I could feel him stop trembling beneath me and when I looked back into his eyes, he grabbed my face and pulled me down into another kiss, this one with more passion than the last, and he was the one in control of the kiss, and I happily kissed him back.

  
  
  


I licked his lips, begging for entrance and he, amazingly enough, allowed me to slip my tongue into his mouth.

  
  
  


I could taste apples . . . green apples, just the same way he smelled. He tasted and smelled like green apples. Just like I tasted and smelled like vanilla as he's told me before. (A/N remember that this is the future Draco telling you about his past)

  
  
  


And in that moment, all of time froze, continuing with just that one moment. Nothing else was happening in the world except me and Harry, here, together.

  
  
  


I felt so . . . so . . . well, . . . let me put it this way . . . 

  
  
  


Have you ever been so in love?

  
  
  


So in love that you feel like you've sprouted wings and can just fly away to the heavens?

  
  
  
  


Have you ever been so in love that you feel like your heart is swelling up with so many miniature hearts and butterflies just begging to be let out that you might explode?

  
  
  


Have you ever been so in love that you just feel as though nothing could ever ruin the moment that you are having with the love fo your life? 

  
  


Where nothing else matters nor exists any more except for you and your love, together, forever, sharing your happiness together?

  
  


... I have.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


... Have you ever been so in love?

  
  
  
  


xoxo Spideria xoxo

  
  


SPECIAL NOT: THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!

  
  
  


A/N Okay, well, wow! I think that was in fact the longest chapter I have ever written! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I worked really hard on it! I have the idea for my next chapter by the inspiration of one of my reviews. I won't tell you who's just yet. In the next chapter (if I get a lot of reviews) I will tell you whom gave me the inspiration and hopefully, the next chapter will be very long too. So please you guys, I got many reviews for the last chapter (which was short) so I am really, really hoping for maybe even more reviews if my chapter is good enough. I hope I was okay with the romance, I really love to read romance...so I'm hoping that I'm just really hoping that I'm good at writing romance too. I really enjoy romantic things! Please let me know in your reviews if you thought the chapter was romantic enough or not. If not, then I will try my best to make the future chapters more romantic! Thank you!

  


As always, please R&R.

  


That means both R's. Read AND Review! Thank you!

  
  


I'll be hopefully waiting for reviews!

  
  


(And don't be afraid to write too much in the review because I love to read long reviews! The longer, the better!)  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Learning to Cope with Life

Ok, no, I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the Harry Potter book series. 

  


A/N: Although this chapter is EXTREMELY long, it is only ONE chapter. But I made this chapter long for a reason that you will find out in my author's not in the next chapter. 

  
  


Replies to all of my wonderful reviews!

  
  


Agent0069- LOL. Don't worry. I get into my violent mode sometimes too. : ).

Well, in this chapter, it's sort of a lot about jealousy and learning Cope with things so yeah . . . there might be some blood, punching, cursing, slapping, and so on. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the wonderful review!

  
  


HogwartsSaiyajin- okay. I get what you mean about the last semi-review. Well, now for this review, thank you for the compliment. I will be trying to update ASAP. Yes, I'd noticed that everyone else was showing everybody's point of view and I wanted to show what it would be like if it only showed one person's point of view and I thought Draco's would be the best because I think in some ways, he has the most emotion of any other character I've ever seen. About those sentences that you didn't understand with the Head Boy and Girl bathrooms, I was saying that all the Head Boys share one bathroom because if they run in on each other, they won't be that embarrassed since they're both guys. Do you understand? I'm not sure if I explained it correctly . . . LOL. Well, let me know if you understand or not. If not, I'll try to explain it again, in a more specific way. Okay? And that Plea with a chocolate-covered Harry is very adorable! Well, thanks for the review! Oh, and by the way, I talk to myself sometimes too, that's how I get some idea for this story . . . LOL.

  
  
  
  


DeathStryke- Wow! Thank you so much for the kind and wonderful review! I

have to admit that I'm sort of proud of the way I ended the 

chapter too. : ) I did sort of make Harry a bit wimpy, and it's sort of because I'm thinking that I'm going to make Draco the more manly one in this couple although he will have many emotions, but don't worry. Harry will show that he can stand up for himself in this chapter. You'll see. Thanks for the review! Oh . . . and I'm glad you like my gentle Draco! 

  
  
  


Luin-lote- thanks for not being mad and thank you especially for the 

wonderful comment about my story! I work really hard at it and I'm glad that readers like my story as much as you do! Thanks for the review!

  
  
  


Scalene Tristy- for your first review of the 5th chapter, I know he's pathetic, but you have to admit, the pathetic part of Draco is just a tad bit adorable! Like a lost 5 year-old. : ) For you 2nd review on the 6th chapter, Thanks! By the way, the comment about green apples and vanilla gave me this cute little idea to put into my story sometimes, so I hope you don't get upset if I use it. In this chapter and the following I will be getting into a lot of detail for many things. First of all, it is going to be tough to get everyone to cope with the fact that draco and Harry are together, but I assure you, since I can't think of a proper reaction from Lucius, he won't be finding out about the two just yet, and neither will the Slytherins, but they will in time. Thanks for the wonderful review and if there's any specific thing you want me to include in my story, I'd be delighted to hear about it!

  
  
  
  
  


Naynymic- LOL. That was hilarious with the whole baby thing. : ). Well, I'll be updating soon, so don't worry. : ) Thanks for the review!

  
  
  


ShaeLynn ( )- Thanks for the review! By the way, about your story, if you log in next time when you review, then I'll be able to click on your author's name and find your story so I can read it! I really want to read it, but I don't know which story yours is. Sorry. : ( Let me know which story it is and I promise I'll read and review it!

  
  
  


Malicious Dagger- I think it's adorable when guys cry too! Well, not if they cry ALL the time because then it just gets plain annoying, but watching them cry every once in a while is sweet and adorable. Thanks for the review!

  
  
  


Kate- Thanks for the review! 

  
  
  


skysong- Thank you for the review, I'm sorry about Harry being out of character, maybe he'll be more in tune in this chapter. : )

  
  


KittenBabyGirl- I want to thank you for the review! I'm glad you like my story.

  
  


Geminiemerald- Hey! Thanks for the wonderful comment on my descriptions! I was hoping someone would comment about it! I really like your name because I'm a Gemini and the color of my month is emerald! Thanks for the review!  
  
  
Spideria (myself)- Thank you soooooo much for the review! LOL.

  
  
  


I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing me! It really meant a lot! I got more reviews for this chapter than the last! I'm so happy!

  
  
  
  


Now on with the story!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 6: Learning to Cope with Life

  
  
  
  
  
  


That night, I had kissed Harry's tears away and let him fall asleep in my embrace, still huddled against the wall of the Head Boy Bathroom to the left of the marble sink.

  
  
  


Time passed, but I didn't move from my spot, just wanting to stay with Harry forever, fearing that if I moved, I might wake up from a wonderful dream and regret it for the rest of my pitiful life.

  
  


But as time the minutes rolled by I decided, I have to pick myself up and stop being so pathetic. 

  
  


I love Harry and I always will, but that does not give me a reason to become putty just by sitting next to him.

  
  


I am a Malfoy for goodness' Sake!

  
  


I need to pull myself together.

  
  
  


So I had reluctantly lifted my wrist up and scanned my watch.

  
  
  


Holy cricket! I had thought.

  
  


It was already 1:30 a.m.

  
  


I was sure th mudblood and Weasel were probably worried about my precious little Harry, so I kissed his eyelids, hoping to wake him up as gently as possible.

  
  


But he wouldn't wake. 

  
  


He stirred in my arms a little, but that was it.

  
  


I didn't have the heart to wake him up, so instead, I just lifted him up into my arms and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. (Don't ask me how I knew where it was, trust me, I had my ways.)

  
  


Surprisingly enough, he was so light, it was as if I wasn't even carrying him. So when I got to the top of the seventh floor and stood in front of a picture with a fat lady in a putrid shade of pink dress, I wasn't extremely tired.

  
  


It was as if I had walked up here without even carrying Harry.

  
  


The only thing that kept reassuring me that he was in my arms was the beautiful scent of green apples that only came from him.

  
  


I had wondered if he mag iced himself to smell so lovely or if he just naturally smelled that way. Now, of course, I know that was always his natural smell.

  
  


And how could it not be?

  
  


An angel of his beauty deserved nothing but the best of everything. And that Included his scent.

  
  


I stood in front of the sleeping fat woman when it finally hit me.

  
  


I had no idea what the Gryffindor password was!

  
  


I reluctantly decided that the only thing I could to was awake the beauty that lay in my arms.

  
  


I quietly and gently whispered, "Harry, wake up. I need you to tell me the gryffindor password so that I can get you to bed."

  
  


His eyes fluttered open a bit and he stared sleepily into my silver eyes.

  
  


He moaned sleepily and tried to close his eyes again, but I whispered his name again and his eyes fluttered open once again.

  
  


"Harry, tell me, please."

  
  


"Mmm . . . I hate Slytherins."

  
  


That had shocked me.

  
  


I was a Slytherin and Harry was basically insinuating that he hated me.

  
  


That's when my Malfoyness came back.

  
  


I was being kind enough to carry him up seven flights of stairs and was trying to put him into bed and this was my repayment. I couldn't believe him. I was ready to just drop his body onto the floor and walk away.

  
  


"Harry . . . you know what? That's it. I try to be nice to you and you tell me you hate me? I can't believe you-"

  
  


"No, you prat," he interrupted, "The password is 'I hate Slytherins."

  
  


Just then, the fat woman awoke and muttered something about inconsiderate kids always waking her up in the middle of the night as I entered the Gryffindor common room.

  
  


I smirked to myself. I couldn't believe I had actually thought that Harry hated me after what we had just done. I was about to apologize to Harry when I saw that he had fallen fast asleep again.

  
  


Just then, I heard it. 

  
  


"Harry, is that you. Oh my goodness! We've been so worried about you. I hope that's you." Called the mudblood and I could see the shadow of the Weasel following her.

  
  


I didn't have the time to take Harry up to his bed (Wherever that was) so I gently dropped him onto the couch and hid behind a table as they walked into the room.

  
  


The mudblood gasped in her annoying squeaky smart-pants voice as she saw Harry.

  
  


"Ron, pick him up and take him to bed. We'll ask him about this tomorrow morning. I don't have the heart to wake him up right now, but as prefect, I'm going to have to Head Girl I'm going to have to give him detention for being out of bed after hours." The mudblood said in a motherly voice.

  
  


Well fuck the motherly voice!

  
  


How could she give detention to one of her own best friends!? And not just any best friend, but Harry. My future boyfriend and maybe even . . . husband? 

  
  
  


But I wasn't thinking about that at the time.

  
  
  


Then, for the first time, I heard the Weasel say something that I could actually agree on. "Hermione, come on. Give him a break. Look. It looks like he must have been crying. He looks a little red around the eyes."

  
  
  


The mudblood sighed in sorrow but insisted on with her stupid shrill voice, " That's still no excuse for-"

  
  


When the stupid, idiotic little wench of a mudblood still wouldn't agree with him he said, "Besides, he's a prefect. He was probably on patrol on duty."

  
  


As the mudblood tried to go against him, he said, "Do you remember that time when you accidently forgot a homework assignment for Snape and you had to copy mine?"

  
  


"Ronald Weasley! I forbid you to use that against me!"

  
  


But the Weasel continued, "You know, that could really affect your duty as Head Girl if I let it slip and-"

  


"All right! Fine! I won't give him detention! Just take him to bed," and with that said, she stalked off to the Girls' dormitory.

  
  


When the coast was clear, I sneaked out of the room and back the my Head Boy Room.

  
  


I felt bad for not taking him to his own Head Boy Room, but I had no idea where it was, and I guessed the stupid mudblood was probably away from her Head girl room, waiting for Harry to come. 

  
  
  
  
  


( A/N: this is where the chapter really starts to get into the story and lives up to the title of the chapter, 'Learning to cope with life')

  
  
  


The next morning, I wrote a note to Harry and owled it to him during breakfast. It had told him to meet me in the Head Boys' Bathroom tonight at 9:00 p.m. again.

  
  


I looked over at him and he gave me a quick nod of agreement from across the table.

  
  
  


The classes went by and then 9:00 finally came.

  
  


When I arrived, Harry was already there. I looked at his face and could tell there was something wrong. I walked up to him very gingerly and asked, "What's wrong?"

  
  


Before he answered me, he gave a me a quick but wonderful kiss on the lips.

  
  


"I want to thank you for taking me up to my dormitory last night."

  
  


"Not a problem," I answered with a smile. 

  
  


"Okay," Harry had continued. "Well, that was only one of the things I had wanted to tell you. The second thing was more of a question or request I wanted to ask of you."

  
  


"Anything for you, my love," I answered willingly.

  
  


I didn't care what it was he wanted. I would do it if it was what he really wanted.

  
  
  


"All right, but you promise no to jump to conclusions before hearing me out?" he questioned.

  
  


"I promise."

  
  


"All right, then. Well . . . *clears throat* . . . I know we've only been together for well . . . Hardly even a date, but, well, before I ask you the request, may I ask you one other question?"

  
  


"Of course," I answered.

  
  
  


"What are we? I mean, what do you consider us? I one-night type of fling? Or a casual date to get to know each other . . . or. . . . well, a -er . . . maybe a boyfriend to b-boyfriend relationship?"

  
  


I could sense the note of panic and dread in his voice.

  
  
  


I knew that he wanted this to be a long-term boyfriend to boyfriend relationship just as much as I did. I smiled down at him and gave him a loving kiss on his gentle, soft, pink lips as I answered, "boyfriend to boyfriend is the relationship I'm hoping for."

  
  
  


He gasped in surprise and shock, as though he didn't actually expect that I would want the same thing as him.

  
  


"I love you, Draco."

  
  


"I love you more, Harry."

  
  


Whether or not what I had said was true, neither of us knew. We still don't know, but it didn't and still doesn't matter. We were and still are meant for each other.

  
  


Harry had smiled up to me and answered, "Perfect."

  
  


I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle of happiness, I mean, I may be gay, but I'm a Malfoy and there is no way I would ever giggle.

  
  
  
  


"Well, Draco," Harry continued, "Er . . . if we are in a serious relationship then-then well, I don't think that we should keep it secret, I mean- well, I know we've only been together for a short while, but I just don't think I could date you behind either Ron or Hermione's back."

  
  


This had been a huge shock to me.

  
  


I mean . . . I had never even thought about what those two would think if they knew that we were together.

  
  


This wouldn't be good.

  
  


Neither of them liked me, but at least the mudblood would be as difficult to deal with as the Weasel.

  
  


She was always the more reasonable.

  
  


I really and truly did not want to do this, however, I had promised to hear Harry out and now that I had, I had to be reasonable and considerate to his feelings.

  


I knew he didn't want to live a lie . . . always having to hide our relationship from his friends. 

  
  


So I compromised.

  
  
  
  
  


"All right, Harry. You can tell The Weasel and mudblood-"

  
  


"Draco," Harry interrupted with an extremely hurt look in his eyes, "please refrain from calling Hermione that. And please don't call Ron a Weasel. I really don't like it. Please? Do it for me."

  
  
  


I couldn't deny such a wonderful request, so I answered, "All right.

  
  


"Fine. You can tell IWeasleyI and IGrangerI about our relationship, but no one else. All right?" I asked.

  
  


"Deal."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***********************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, I waited and waited and waited at breakfast, but Harry never came.

  
  
  


The Weasel and mudblood came and both gave me death glares . . . the mudblood's looking more sorrowful than the Weasel's.

  
  
  


Where could Harry be?

  
  


I would have thought that he'd be happy that he got to let his friend's in on our little secret, but then again, they weren't looking too happy today.

  
  
  


The bell rang and breakfast ended. 

  
  
  


I shooed Pansy away as I skipped my morning transfiguration class and went in search of Harry.

  
  
  


Where could he be?

  
  
  


The first place I checked was the Head Boy Bathroom, but he wasn't there. Next I decided to look in the regular bathrooms, but he wasn't there either. I wondered if maybe he was in his own Head Boy room . . . but I didn't know where that was so I wouldn't be able to find him.

  
  
  


Finally, I was on the highest floor and just decided to go to the Northwest tower. I needed to take a break. 

  
  
  
  


I was so confused.

  
  


I hoped nothing was wrong with Harry.

  
  
  


If that Weasel did anything I would have clobbered him so badly he would remember for the rest of his life and afterlife . . . which I would make sure would take place in hell.

  
  


As I reached the Northwest tower, I heard small sobs, just I had the night I first kissed Harry.

  
  


The sobs were coming from the right, emitting from a small bundle of black cloak that was the exact same size as harry when he huddled into a ball, rocking in a slow and anxious movement.

  
  


I ran over to the small bundle and wrapped my arms lovingly around it.

  
  
  


I was positive that it was Harry because I could smell the Green apple scent emanating from his hair and just from all over his beautiful, small, little, fragile body.

  
  


He looked so helpless as he tensed in my arms and looked up.

  
  
  


When he was sure it had been me he whipped around and hugged me, threateningly, as if he were to let go, he would die.

  
  
  


As if all the world would come to an end if he let go.

  
  
  


He held onto me for dear life and I held onto him for the same reason.

  
  
  
  


What had happened?

  
  


Why was he so sad and lonely?

  
  


We held each other for some time when I finally decided to ask him.

  
  


"Harry," I whispered.

  
  


"Yes, Draco?"

  
  


"What's wrong?"

  
  


He sniffled a little and then looked up, deep into my eyes, as if trying to read me open like a book. 

  
  


"I...well . . . " he began, "Do you remember how you said I could tell Ron and Hermione about our relationship?"

  
  


"Yes," I answered, a little worried about what he was going to say next. I don't know what I had been expecting him to say. All I know is that I had been dreading it.

  
  
  


"Well," he continued, "I told them and they- they didn't take it very well. I knew that Ron would be mad, but I didn't expect him to be infuriated. *sob* He called me a traitor and- and- and"

  
  


He suddenly broke down into uncontrollable sobs as he struggled to continue.  
  


  


"I-I wanted to con-confide in Her-Hermione b-but she was even worse! She-she gave me these disgusted looks as if she w-w-wanted t-to sp-spit on me! She w-wouldn't let me get near her and th-then . . . , she asked if I w-were jo-joking, and I r-re-replied 'no' she r-ran out and I c-c-could hear her cr-crying!

  
  


"N-n-now everyone h-hates me!"

  
  


"NO!" I yelled a little louder than I had intended. "That's not true! I love you, Harry, and there is no way I'm going to let those bastards treat you this way."

  
  


He looked up angrily at me and yelled, "Don't call them that!"

  
  


I couldn't believe it!

  
  
  


After all they'd put him through, he was still sticking up fro them.

  
  
  


He suddenly stood up and stared down at me in rage.

  
  


I glared back but stayed quiet.

  
  
  


I stood up and held his hand in mine and we walked down to see if we could make it to our next classes at least.

  
  
  


As we passed the charms room, the bell rang and out came the Gryffindor 7thyears along with the Hufflepuff 7th years too.

  
  


The Weasel came out and saw us standing together and just stood there while everyone else left. Even Professor Flitwick took off. I think he must have been going for a cup of tea or something.

  
  


I waited for the hall to empty of everyone bu me, Harry, the Weasel, and the mudblood.

  
  


Harry stood about a foot to the right of me, looking apprehensively toward the Weasel and mudblood. I glared daggers at them with the utmost hate.

  
  


Their eyes were filled with disgust.

  
  


Weasely was the first to speak.

  
  


"I cannot believe you Harry! You have the nerve to stand next to the one who's been nothing but cruel to us and act like it's nothing!"

  
  


Ron," Harry said, desperately, "I swear! He's not the same! He really is nice once you get to know him! Honest!"

  
  


"Harry," the mudblood answered, "I really don't care what you say anymore. What you are doing is wrong and if you are going to continue to DATE Malfoy . . . then I have no business speaking with you."

  
  


"But-"

  
  


"Harry! Shut up!" the Weasely interrupted. "You're fucking traitor! You're disgusting! You're vial! You're-"

  
  


That's what had ticked me off!

  
  


I had plunged my fist straight into his mouth, not letting him finish his last sentence.

  
  


The mudblood shrieked and I faintly heard Harry yelling in the background, "Draco, no!" as I shoved the Weasel on the floor.

  
  


"So now you're on first name bases!?" The Weasel said through punches.

  
  


I punched him and punched him and just didn't want to stop. I could feel Harry pulling me off, but I wouldn't budge.

  
  


I hated the Weasel so much for all the nasty comments he had said to Harry. For even thinking such things about Harry.

  
  


I hated him for everything he was worth.

  
  


I kept punching.

  
  


I saw my fist fill up with blood, I saw the Weasel's face fill up with blood . . . I knew that his nose must have been broken by now . . . and he probably looked deformed underneath all that blood. But I didn't care.

  
  
  
  


It was when I felt a rough punch to the face that I fell off the Weasel and looked up.

  
  


I couldn't believe it!

  
  


Harry had punched me!

  
  


He looked at me with so much anger . . . very close to hate . . . but still only anger.

  
  


He grabbed me from the collar of my cloak, stood me up (which must have been difficult since I am so much taller than him) and turned to the Weasel and said, "I'm sorry Ron," as he started to drag me off somewhere when he was stopped by the mudblood's voice.

  
  
  


"Harry, how can you be with him!?"

  
  


"Hermione, I would have expected you of all people to have been just a little understanding for me! I can't help the one I love!"

  
  


"Harry, but he's just . . . " and to my greatest surprise, she had started crying and just ran off.

  
  
  


Harry stared behind her.

  
  
  
  


What was the matter with her?

  
  
  


There was something more to this.

  
  
  


The mudblood was truly hurt by the knowledge of me and Harry being together. But what was it?

  
  
  
  


Harry suddenly came back to his sense, stared at the Weasel's form still lying unconsciously on the floor, but I knew he was alive because I could see his chest rising up and down . . . breathing.

  
  


Harry dragged me off to a nearby empty room, slammed the door shut behind him and then slammed me against the wall.

  
  


"Draco! I cannot believe you! You think you can be so tough just because you look stronger than me . . . and you probably are!? Well let me give you some advise. I can be just as mean and aggressive as you!"

  
  


With that . . . he . . . he had . . . well, he had slapped me!

  
  
  


It was quite uncalled for...and I know I had a look on my face that must have looked murderous...and as I was about to say something to end the conversation . . . he continued.

  
  
  


They may call me nasty things, but it's only in anger!

  
  


Of course they are angry! I took them by surprise! They weren't expecting this! One day I hate you . . . the next day I love you!? It's not that easy to cope with! I can tell now that Hermione obviously has some unresolved issues!

  
  


"Ron just doesn't like you because you've always hated each other!

  
  


"You could have killed him! You have to learn to control your anger! I swear Draco, I love you with all my heart, but if you ever do anything as stupid as that again I will have to take matters into my own hands I WILL hurt you. Do you understand me?"

  
  


I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Harry's mouth.

  
  


I'd never seen the angry side of Harry before.

  
  


But that was fine. I was a Malfoy. Two can play at that game.

  
  


"Answer me!" Harry yelled.

  
  


"I understand," I answered. "Stay away from the stupid mudbloodand-" SMACK!

  
  
  
  


Harry had slapped me again!

  
  
  


This was really getting tiring!

  
  


I was stronger than him and I was letting him take advantage of me . . . plus, his slaps were really starting to sting.

  
  
  


I swiftly turned the two of us around and now I was the one holding Harry against the wall.

  
  


He was struggling frantically and I just couldn't slap him.

  
  


I wanted to so badly . . . but I had to control myself. I had to understand that he was going through some problems. This was what he had been talking about.

  
  
  


I had to learn to control my anger.

  
  


"Let go of me!" He yelled.

  
  


But I didn't . . . instead . . . I kissed him passionately on the lips and when I pulled back, I said, "I understand, baby, I understand. Everything's going to be all right."

  
  
  
  


He stopped struggling then and as I let his arms go he pulled me into a tight hug. 

  
  


An embrace so beautiful . . . I'll never forget it.

  
  


That had been a hard time for everyone.

  
  


We had to learn to cope with life and what it brought to us.

  
  


Granger (I'm not supposed to call her a mudblood anymore) had to cope with whatever unsolved problem she had. ( A/N: the next chapter is going to tell you all about Hermione's unresolved problem and you'll all understand this much, much better)

  
  


Weasely had to cope with having to forgive me for all the bad things I've done and learning to accept me.

  
  


Harry had to cope with dealing with his friend's new emotions and feelings toward him.

  
  
  


And I . . . I had to cope with just plain, old life. I had to cope with having Harry sometimes get angry at me and being unsure of our love. I had to cope with Weasley not liking me one bit and hating every shred of me. I had to cope with Granger hating me for some unknown reason and I also had to cope with being a Slytherin whose father would kill me if he'd found out that I was dating Harry.

  
  


That I had fallen in love with Harry.

  
  


Everyone single person in this universe has something they have to cope with. Whether it's ugly looks . . . or just plain life.

  
  


Well . . . the four of us were all coping with our individual problems.

  
  


We were all . . . 

  
  
  


. . .Learning to Cope with Life.

  
  
  
  
  


xoxo Spiderie xoxo 

  
  


Woah! Okay, this was the LONGEST chapter I have ever written in my entire life! Well . . . it certainly took me long enough. ;-) I really hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I don't think the next chapter will be quite as long as this. It will probably be a lot shorter. Probably like the rest of the previous chapters, but I hope you enjoy them all the same! Thank you so much for reading this chapter and all my other ones!I hope you liked the way I showed that Harry can be aggressive too, not just Draco. And Draco's Malfoyness came back a bit in this chapter! Ope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Vacation 1 month

A/N: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. I KNOW SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE TO READ AUTHOR'S NOTES, BUT THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. I AM GOING ON VACATION NOW AND WILL BE AWAY FOR ONE MONTH. SO IT WILL BE A WHILE BEFORE I GET TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE DON'T STOP READING MY STORY! I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP WHEN I GET BACK. 

  
  


LISTEN, I KNOW THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER AND IT DOESN'T COUNT AS ONE, BUT PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY JUST TO KEEP IT UP ON THE FIRST PAGES OF FF.NET FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE WHILE I'M GONE. SO IF YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER JUST TALK ABOUT IT AND GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS OR ANYTHING OR JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY.

  
  


I'LL MAKE SURE TO WRITE A SPECIAL "THANK YOU" TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW THIS 'CHAPTER' IN MY NEXT REAL CHAPTER OF THE STORY.

  
  


PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.

  


PLEASE!

  
  
  


Thank you for your time,

The author,

Spideria

  
  
  


xoxo Spideria xoxo


	9. I'm Back !

FIRST OFF...VERY IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! SINCE SO MANY PEOPLE THOUGHT THAT THE REASON HERMIONE WAS ACTING THIS WAS BECAUSE SHE FANCIED HARRY, I WAS THINKING, WHY NOT CHANGE MY REASON AND GO WITH THIS NEW ONE? SO...I'M GOING TO TAKE A VOTE POLL AND COUNT ON YOU GUYS TO DECIDE. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER/ AUTHOR'S NOTE/ REPLY RO ALL REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW IN IT IF YOU WANT ME TO GO WITH MY IDEA (WHICH ISN'T THAT GOOD) OR THE IDEA OF HERMIONE BEING IN LOVE WITH HARRY (WHICH COULD BE GOOD). OH..AND ALSO INCLUDE IN THE REVIEW THE NEXT THING I'M GOING TO SAY:

  
  
  


.... I HAVE A SUGGESTION TO MAKE! WHO THINKS IT WOULD BE COOL IF I MADE A SORT OF SEQUAL TO THIS STORY? THE SAME STORY, BUT IN HARRY'S POV? IT WILL BE ENTIRELY DIFFERENT THOUGH, SINCE THIS IS DRACO WRITING A BOOK AS HE TELLS US HIS LIFE IN AN AUTO-BIOGRAPHY, BUT I HAVE THIS REALLY NEAT IDEA. SO PLEASE USE THIS IDEA TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHETHER YOU THINK THIS IS A GOOD OR BAD IDEA. PLEASE. THE PERSON I OWE ACHKNOWLEDGEMENT TO FOR THIS WONDERFUL IDEA IS " Rose Creighton." 

  


YOU CAN CONTINUE READING THE REST OF THIS NOW. ;-)

  


Hey you guys! I'm finally back! Ugh! It's been so exhausting! I went to so many places! OMG! I got so many reviews that I have to make this update to thank all of the reviews.

  
  


Unfortunately, this isn't an actual chapter, but I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm back and I need to thank all of my wonderful reviews!

  


Oh, before I start anything, could someone please tell me how to make my lettering bold and italic!? PLEASE!? Just let me know in your next review if you can. Please! Thank you! 

  
  


I'm going in order of the first review I got, to the last. However, I am going to leave the reviews for chapter 8 for last since I promised a special 'Thank You' to those people. ;-) All together I got 50 reviews while I was away on vacation!

  


I think the next chapter should be up soon...how soon...I'm not sure exactly. My mom want to take me school shooping and stuff so I won't know if I'll have a lot of time..but I'll try to update ASAP. Just please...don't stop reading my story. :-(

  
  


I really hope no one stopped reading! Well here are my replies to all of my wonderful reviews!

  
  
  
  


Goldengirl2 : Thank you for the review! It was short, simple, and right to the point. That was cool for my first review. Well, I hope my 'interesting story' continues to capture your attention! Thanks for reading my story!

  


Luin-lote : Thanks! It was my pleasure to give you a nice, long chapter! Hope you keep on reading for the next chapter!

  
  


DeathStryke : Wow! Thank you so much for the review! It really makes me happy! I'm actually smiling as I type this! I'm glad you think the password was funny! And I added the punches and stuff especially for the entertainment of my wonderful readers! About Hermione's problem... it all gets explained in the next chapter..don't worry! Thanks again for the fantastic review!

  
  


TigerCat : Wow! I'm just so thrilled! I have a new reader and you just complimented me so wonderfully I'm just...speechless! Thank you so much! I really like it when people tell me that they like my way of writing and capturing emotions and scenery in nice, expressive words! You've really given me a great boost of confidence with your review! Thanks! 

  
  


TigerCat : For your second review on chapter 7, all I have to say is: lol. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave it at a cliff hanger, I just couldn't fit all of the information in one chapter! Lol. Sorry. Well, I'm back so I'm going to try to update ASAP!

  


HogwartsSaiiyajin () : LOL! You are hilarious! No..I didn't glare when I read the comment, I laughed, actually. I think it's quite funny when people comment about my making characters to girly, but I mean, they are gay, so shouldn't they have a sensitive side? But also, one of the main reasons I made Harry slap Draco rather than punch Draco was because I wanted the readers to know that Harry didn't want to hurt Draco...but wanted to make sure that his point was made, so rather than punch Draco and perhaps cause a bruise, he just made a quick slap to show that he was serious. I was hoping that people would read between the lines, but I suppose not. Oh well, that's okay...I suppose some things just aren't supposed to be figured out..maybe they're just meant to be left as mysteries. Well, great review...it really made me laugh with all the dramatic acts about you going to a death faint and trying to dodge a blow...LOL! You're really funny...you really make me laugh! Thanks!

  


Ellie-malfoy : wow! Thanks for the review! I love new readers! Umm... yeah...I really did mean the 70 degrees thing..lol. Do you really live in London? Wow! I think that is so cool! Is it cold in London? I've always wanted to go to London, but I've never actually done it. Hopefully I'll be able to go one day. Thanks for the comment about originality! That's the main reason why I started this story! I'm really glad you noticed! Thanks for the review!

  


Megan : Yay! New reader! Thanks a lot for the review! I'm really glad you like my story... it's really cool to know that everyone thinks I have all these different things to my story...like you think it's cute and cuddly (btw, thanks for the great comment) and some people think it's funny and some people think it's a little too wimpy (lol) and so on... Well, thanks for the great review! Can't wait to get another review from you!

  


Brynja Shikha : Hmmm..interesting name. Lol. Thanks a lot for the review! It was short and down to the point like my first one and it lets me know how you feel about my story! Thanks a lot! I'm really glad you like it! I'll try to update ASAP!

  
  


Elations Cry () : erm...interesting review...yeah. Lol. I'm only joking. You see...Harry was just standing up for himself...but note that he only slapped draco rather than punched him because he didn't really want to hurt Draco. Don't worry..Draco will regain his sly, wicked malfoy self soon enough. About the whole Hermione problem...you have it sort of mixed up... you see...Hermione doesn't have a crush on Harry or anything...the reason she's acting moody and angry about this is...well...you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. So I hope you'll read it. Thanks for the review! It was nice and long and a perfect review! About the quotations...I have a BETA and she checks it so I think if she thinks my quoting is good then I guess it's good enough...but I'm sorry if I get you confused with the quotes. I'll try to work on it. Constructive critiscism is always great! Thanks sooo much for the review!

  
  


Brittany67 : Ooooh! *squeals with delight* I've been waiting for someone to comments on that! Finally Thank you soooo much! Wow, I'm practically jumping off my seat with delight! I really worked to make sure that I made that part special and no one had commented on it and I was starting to feel a little sad but you just made me so happy! Thank you so much for the review! I can't wait for your next review!

  


Crystallina Potter : Wow! Ermm.....this is actually a review for the 8th chapter so I'll just add you to the special thanks at the end...anyway, thanks so much for the review! I'm ecstatic! Thanks a lot! I hope you like the next chapter as much as the others! 

  
  
  


NayNymic : Hey, you and Elation's Cry () have the same thoughts about Hermione having a crush on Harry, but as I said to her/him she doesn't fancy him. She's angry for a different reason entirely. But I can't tell you until the next chapter. You'll see, and yes. The feud with Ron and Hermione against Draco and Harry's relationship will be settled in the next chapter...so hope you stick around for it! Thanks for the review!

  
  


MaizeySugah : Thanks for the review! I understand that you're busy. Btw, have you updated on Arrier Pensee yet? Let me know if you have!

  


GeminiEmerald : Hey... first of all..OMG! So cool! I know you're probably thinking that I'm lying and sucking up to my readers, but seriously...my birthday is May 26th too! This is so cool! I've never talked to anyone with the same exact birthday as me before! So cool! Well...now, to the review... thanks a lot! I really try to visualize things with expressive words! I'm glad you enjoy it!

  


Maizeysugah : OMG! Lol..you are the 3rd person to think that hermione has a thing for Harry...maybe I shouldn't be telling you that Hermione doesn't fancy Harry...but you bring up a good point. Harry could be Hermione's true love...I mean...I didn't mention if she tried the potion or not or if she knows her true love....so maybe I'll just change my plot! Maybe I WILL make Hermione fancy Harry...or maybe I won't. Maybe I will...maybe I won't...you'll have to stick around for the next chapter to find out! Thanks for the review..and for the ideas!

  


Maizeysugah : Wow! That really is a cool idea! But don't worry! I woon't steal it from you...I'll tell you what, though. It would be so cool id you DID write a story like that...because I, personally, absolutely ADORE your writing...so maybe you could write a story like that! So...if you do...please let me know ASAP so that I can read it! I always LOVE stories like that! Thanks for the review!

Vici0us RebL : Thanks for the review. I'm really glad you liked it! A lot of people are saying that they didn't like Ron and Hermione in the chapter and it's sort of bringing me down a bit so it's really nice to have someone just tell me that it's sweet. Thanks a lot. You've brought a smile to my face. Thanks.:)

  


Agent 0069 : I took your advise on adding more violence, but a lot of readers didn't really like it, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to have everyone become friends again in the next chapter. But I'm really happy that you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review! 

  
  
  
  


Kirie: woah, Kirie, a little evil with hermione? I wonder what causes this hatred..... Well, thanks for the review!

  


Kirie: Thanks for the great review! And you shouldn't put yourself down like that. You are NOT ugly! However, talking about 8.7 as my score...I;d say, "Not bad." Would anyone else like to share what score they rated my chapter? Lol! Thanks for the review!

  


Kirie2 : lol. Thanks for the great comment on the romance! Is this the same person as Kirie? Kirie vs. Kirie2 Or did you change your name? Well, thanks for the review!

  
  


Kirie2 : Wow! A 15! That's a LOT! Thanks soooo much for the review! It really means a lot to me!

  
  
  


Scalene Tristy : Hey....I know, I know...everyone is mad at Ron and Hermione : (....but I have a very good reason for why Hermione is so mad in the last chapter! I swear! I'm going to explain it in the next chapter! As for Ron..he just really doesn't like Malfoy, from the reason that Draco told you why Ron was mad... but there's also something else that's making Ron really mad and I swear! You are all going to find out in the next chapter!Thanks for the review!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


OKAY! THIS IS THE SPECIAL THANKS SECTION!

  
  


SO, A SPECIAL THANKS TO...

  
  
  


Crystallina Potter : Thank you so much! You are the first to review my 8thchapter! I really appreciate your enthusiasm toward my story!

  
  


Ellie- Malfoy : thanks so much for reviewing to keep my story up! I really am ever so thankful! I just love that thing you write at the end of all your reviews : The Dragon of bad faith is MINE! It's really cool!

  
  


HogwartsSaiyajin () : Thanks for the review on chapter 8! I sometimes run out of things to say for reviews too. Lol. Well...thanks a lot! Once again..I really did enjoy that last review you left me! Thanks!

  
  


Someone () : Thanks for the review! And thanks for hoping for me to have fun! I did have fun, actually. Thanks for reviewing my 8th chapter!

  
  


Effie : Cool! Thanks so much! I would make my chapter longer... but then my fingers would fall off...lol. I don't think I could make my chapters any longer without passing out...lol. No, but seriously, now that school is starting again, I'm not really going to be able to make the chapters longer, especially with my mom making me do boring chores and stuff. Being a 17 year old gives you no privileges whatsoever! Oh well, thanks so much for the comment,! I wish I could make the chapters longer for you, but it would be pretty hard. Thanks so much for the review! It really makes me happy! 

  
  
  


Brynja Shikha : Well, thanks for the review. Well, I went on this cruise ship that took my to Mexico, some weird Island that I can't remember the name of, and Jamaica. It was pretty cool. I climbed a HUGE waterfall and swam with Sting Rays. I also snorkeled with Dolphins. Thanks for reviewing the 8th chapter!

  
  
  


War Slytherin : Oh, thank you! A friend told me to make sure to put up a notice. She told me that people would drop the story if I didn't and I couldn't agree more. I do that too sometimes because I just get tired of waiting. But now I'm back and I'm going to update the next chapter just as soon as I finish typing it up! Thanks for the comment! I sure hope I make the next chapter worth the wait! I'm going to work extra hard on it! Thanks for the review and I hope you like the next chapter!

  
  


Shaelynn () : lol. Thanks for the review/I don't know. Lol. Thanks for reviewing just to review and I'll be gladly awaiting any suggestions you might get throughout the rest of the story!

  
  
  
  
  


Rayz : I'm so sorry I didn't write while I was away, but that's why I left a notice. I'm sorry! I don't have a laptop I can bring with me and I didn't have a p.c. at the time. I'm sorry! I hope you still read my story! Well...thanks sooo much for the review!

  
  
  


Fire and Night : First of all, I love your name! It makes me feel like writing a poem about it! Thanks for the review. I'm typing up the next chappy as quickly as possible without making a sloppy job of it. I want it to be good since I was gone for so long. Well, thanks for the review! ;-)

  
  
  


death-ressurected : Wonder where you got your name. It's really mystifying and cool! It's sort of, well...deep. I love it! It's poetic...sort of like the last review I got, but a little darker...like, it has more meaning while my last reviewer's was happy and cheerful and full of celebration and I'm rambling, aren't I? Well, I don't want to freak you out with my poetic self anymore so I'll get to your review. Thanks! I like my story to be fluffy, and I know. I don't like Ron and Hermione that much in this chapter either...but people wanted a fight..so I gave them a fight...but that's why I'm going to make everyone friends again in this next chapter. About the Head Boy/ Head Girl information....what do you mean? I've never been too clear on the real rules about it. Maybe you can fill me in on it in the next review and I'll try to fix my mistakes. I hate it when something bothers me and I just can't fix it. So Please let me know what I'm doing wrong about it. Thanks for the review!

  


Vici0us RebL : Thanks for the review. I'm sorry I couldn't review for a month. Really, I am! But now I'm back and ready to update!

  
  


Zeynel () : Not much of a talker are you? Lol. I'm just playing. I'm really glad that you decided to wait for me to update next! Thank you! Thanks for the review!

  
  
  


luin-lote: hey...cool! Like they say " Great Minds Think Alike" lol.I would go and review your story if stupid ff.net would just let me on without closing the window on me! Honestly! I'm surprised I was able to update this Author's note! But I promise to try to R&R your story ASAP! Thanks for the review!

  
  
  


DeathStyrke : Thank you so much for reviewing my story to keep it on the 1stpage! Thanks for the review!

  
  
  


honeey () : Thanks! I did have a nice vacation. It was a little too long though...so it started to get a bit boring toward the last week, but all in all, it was a nice vacation. : )

  
  


Rose Creighton : Cool name. OMG! You have given me the COOLEST idea ever! I think I should make a sequal to this story but it won't really be a sequal, it will just be the same story in a different version. It will be in Harry's POV! WOW! Thanky uo so much for the idea and review! It was funny how youadded the *sniffs* and *sobs* into your review. Well, I'm going to ask what people think of the idea of Writing this story in Harry's POV once I'm done with this one. It's going to be WAY different though because you have to remember that this is Draco...and he's writing a book..but I have a cool idea. You just wait. And don't worry...if I do write it.,..I'll be sure to thank you and let people know that you were the one that gave me the idea for it!

  
  


Agent 0069 : You know, you are the 4th person to suggest that Hermione is angry because she heard Harry's name with the Lotrution potion and fancies Harry...and because of that..I have a right mind to change the plot and make that true. I don't know. It seems like you people want that to happen. It seems like you WANT conflict to occur in this "supposed-to-be-romantic" story. Lol. Well, I'll just have to decided what happens in the next chappy for myself. But whatever it is, I hope you guys like it! Thanks for the review!

  
  
  
  


HogwartsSaiiyajin : Well, like I said before, I went to Mexico, Jamaica, and some weird island that uI can't remember the name of. Lol. It was pretty fun though. Thanks for the review! Oh, and by the way, you DID already review this chapter...I wonder why ff.net let you review twice. Hmm...well thanks!

  
  
  


sleepyspeller : lol. Don't worry, I only went on vacation. I'm back now and ready to update! Thanks for the review!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Fire and Night: Once again, I LOVE the name! Well, don't worry. I'm going to update the next chapter soon! Thanks for the review! 

  
  
  


Kirie2 : Thanks for reviewing the 8th chapter! You reviewed the most chapters, actually! All your comments really mean a lot to me and you will find out what happens next in the following chapter. :-)  
  


  


Scalene Tristy : Okay...you know what!? Why don't we take a vote on this next chapter? Review it and let me know if you want the reason that Hermione is mad to be that Hermione is in love with Harry. Okay?  
  
  
  
  
Ms. Talon: Okay...ummm...there may be a few more chapters before I actually finish this story..and I did have a nice summer, but it's not that many more chapters and the ending of it is SUPER cute, in my opinion! Thanks so much for the review! I'll try to hurry things up as much as possible now that school's started! I promise!

  
  


Shola : Thanks for the review! I don't mean to leave people at cliffys, but it sort of...just happens! ;-)

  
  


onlyHaunted : Wow! Thanks A LOT for the review! I'm really running out of comments to say to all my wonderful reviewers! Well..like you said, I'm back and now I'm writing asap, but I can't finish the next chapter until you guys review and let me know what you want me to do..so the sooner you review...the sooner I'll have my next chapter!

  
  
  


TigerCat : Hey! Nice to hear from you again! Thanks so much for the review! That was really very funny...I can get inpatient about stories too sometimes..but now I'm going to end the long wait! Just need you guys to vote for what you want me to do for the next chapter and I'll start it right away! I'm a really fast and peppy writer so if you all vote in a review soon, I can right the whole chapter in one day! So please start voting! Thanks for the review!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Discovering Unknown Feelings

All right! Hey you guys! First of all, I would like to make a SPECIAL 'Thank You' to me beta, menecarkawan! I am so sorry I didn't thank her in my last update, I was just so busy with just trying to update it that I completely forgot!  
  
So Thank you menecarkawan!  
  
Now, you guys, I would like to thank all of my reviewers which are : onlyHAUNTED, Slytherin Princess, Malicious Dagger, menecarkawan (my wonderful Beta), Slytherin Princess (again ;-) ), Magical Pen, DeathStryke, and DeathStryke (again ;-) )  
  
Now usually I would write a reply to all of my reviews buy I think you guys would like it better if I just skipped to writing the chapter.  
  
I have thought about it and I have 70 to 30 percent chance that I will write a sequel in Harry's POV.  
  
As for the reason why Hermione is mad, I thought about it and took my reviews into consideration and have decided to write my own idea since this is supposed to be original and if I wrote that Hermione fancied Harry it would be to copy-cat. My Beta advised me against it so I'm sorry for those of you who wanted to see Hermione fancy Harry.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 8 : Discovering Unknown Emotions  
  
I held Harry in my embrace until we both grew too tired to stand and sat down on the floor, him still clinging onto me. I had rested my head against the wall while Harry rested his against my slightly muscled chest.  
  
We stayed in that position until I heard the soft, rhythmic breath of Harry, getting slower and slower until I was sure he had fallen fast asleep.  
  
I made sure his arms were tightly wrapped around my neck before lifting his legs and standing up, cradling him in my arms as a mother would to her baby. But I thought of it more as if I were a husband carrying my wife/husband into our honeymoon suite.  
  
I carried him up the flights of stairs to his Gryffindor common room, not caring of the sore pains shooting up my legs from tiredness, and whispered the password, "I hate Slytherins."  
  
The Fat Lady swung her portrait open and I peeked in, making sure no one was around. This was much like the night before, but I didn't dare go to the boy's dormitory, so I just rested Harry comfortingly onto the couch and grabbed a blanket resting on the couch and tucked him in, lovingly.  
  
But before I could back away to leave Harry's eyes fluttered open and he pulled me down into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry for hurting you, Draco. I'm so sorry." He had whispered into my ear.  
  
"No need, love."  
  
"No, there is a need. I have to apologize. What I did was wrong and I know it. I was saying how you had to learn to control your temper, when I did too. I'm also sorry for getting you into such a big mess. I honestly don't know what has gotten into those two."  
  
"Harry," I answered back, " I understand, and I accept that they don't like me. I was mean to them from day 1, but I'm really trying to work on it. I'll try to hold my temper from now on."  
  
"Me, too," Harry had answered, quite adorably.  
  
"We can learn to control our tempers together, then, " I smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
I kissed him gently on his forehead and disappeared behind the Fat Lady's portrait. Just as I was on the first step down the flight of stairs to my Slytherin dormitory, I heard Harry's voice say, "Oh, Hermione, you're up."  
  
It had been extremely difficult to hear him and so I silently jogged back to the Fat Lady who was half asleep and had her eyes closed, and so didn't even notice me. I pressed my ear nosily against her picture were a beautiful berry bush was painted with what I had assumed was oil paint. (A/N Do they even use oil paint in the wizarding world?)  
  
I heard Granger's answer. "Well of course I'm up Harry! Why wouldn't I be!? You are dating our bloody enemy and . . . and. oh, never mind, you just wouldn't understand!"  
  
I heard what I had assumed was Harry getting up from the couch and probably walking over to Granger. "Of course I wouldn't understand! You won't try to explain what is so wrong about this Hermione! I love him and I don't see why you can't understand that! I thought you of all people would have been more understanding!" I had heard Harry yell.  
  
Despite the fact that Harry was upset and yelling, I couldn't help but feel a balloon of joy in me as I had heard Harry defending me and declaring his love for me. It was just wonderful, but the happiness only lasted for a moment before I heard harry yell, "Hermione! Don't go! Wait! Please!" She has probably gone running up to her girls' dormitory  
  
As I heard Harry sigh, I thought once again, 'why was Hermione here when she had her own Head Girls' room?'  
  
I then heard footsteps from inside and heard Weasley's voice ask, "What happened?" in quite and angry voice.  
  
"I.I. I don't know. She won't talk to me. I don't know why she's so mad! And you, Ron, why can't you try to be just a little more understanding?"  
  
I heard Weasley sigh.I think, or it could have been Harry. and then Weasley said, "It's because.because maybe I could try to be more understanding Harry except that well, all right! I know I was wrong to just jump and get mad but I'm sorry.I just.overreacted. I'm sorry Harry, I really am.and I'll try my best to be more.civil towards that slimy no-good-"  
  
"Ron!" Harry had whispered loudly.  
  
"All right, I'm sorry.but that git is not the point! I can probably take it.as much as I hate him, only because you're my best friend, but when your not there, I can't promise any nice behavior, but that isn't what's important right now.  
  
"I know that I'm sort of acting like Hermione now.being the understanding one, but Hermione has her reasons for behaving like me right now. She's not willing to be understanding right now because.well, when you guys left, I went to the infirmary and-"  
  
"Oh Ron," Harry had interrupted. "About that, I'm really sorry! Are you all right?"  
  
"Of course, Madam Pomphrey didn't ask too many questions and fixed me up in a few seconds.but back to what I was saying. When we in the infirmary together, we. well, we talked and Hermione started crying hysterically while Madam Pomphrey was out and she explained the entire thing to me.  
  
" You see, well, you know how Malfoy's always calling her a mud- well, you know. She never showed it, but it really did hurt her more than she let us know. She told me that she would always cry at night every time after he had called her that."  
  
I felt a sharp stab of guilt in my gut as I heard that. So I was the reason why this was blowing out of normal proportion. I never knew that Granger actually took me seriously. She always just turned around and acted like I'd never said anything. I suppose you could say I was discovering unknown feelings.(A/N: I know I usually put the title of the chapter in the end, but a reviewer told me that some chapter titles didn't go well at the end so I've decided that it would be better if I just put it in here. If you rather that I go back to putting it in the end like I usually do, then just let me know in a review.)  
  
I sighed in guilt and continued listening as the Weasel said, "It really hurt her every time and he just never stopped, and she told me that to know you were in love with him made her think that you agreed with him. She thinks that you think of her as low as he does."  
  
"I would never!" Harry half shouted.  
  
"Shhh!" Weasley had whispered. "I know you don't think like that but she's just so hurt and hates him so much that she really doesn't know what to think right now. I admit that I overreacted for no reason but she.she just really hates Malfoy. And quite frankly, I can't really blame her."  
  
" I understand." Harry had said and I heard footsteps before Weasley asked, "Harry, where are you going? That's the girls' dormitory."  
  
I know. I need to speak to Hermione." And that was the last I heard.  
  
I knew I wouldn't be able to hear what he was saying to Granger so I turned and headed down the flight of stairs to talk to Harry about this tomorrow and ask him where his bloody head Boy room was so that I would be able to avoid problems like this again!  
  
****************************************************  
  
The next morning I woke up with a headache and prepared myself for a horrible day ahead. I hoped Harry had dealt with things last night. I really didn't want to have to put up with a rough day today. I sighed and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
I took a seat at the Slytherin table where I would be able to see Harry properly.  
  
He surprised me with a wide, happy smile. Next to him, sat Granger, who even more surprisingly offered me a weak, yet friendly smile. In shock, I think it had taken me about an entire minute before smiling back. Smiling back with a VERY wide smile.  
  
I had been so happy!  
  
I wasn't sure what was going to but I was sure that Harry would let me know as soon as I ran into him, which I intended on doing as soon as our lunch period came.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Argh!" Harry yelled as I pulled him into an empty classroom before he could get to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
I spun him around as he was yelling, "What's your bloody prob- *gasp* . Draco! Hello, love of my life whom I simply adore!" he had said as he happily leaned in and kissed me passionately.  
  
"Well, aren't you the happy little prince, today?" I asked with a smirk.  
  
He simply laughed and squealed much like a girl would with delight. " Oh, Draco! I'm so happy! I talked to Hermione last night and I talked out her problem. It was horrible. She has been crying and crying all night! I just- "  
  
"Harry! Harry, wait! You sound like a.like a , well, like a Pansy, actually."  
  
Harry had just given me a cute little glare and said, "you're right. I'm sorry, it's just that.well, after I promised to talk a few things out with you, she said that she would try to get along with you and I think that that's a very good start."  
  
"So do I." I answered. "What exactly happened, though."  
  
" Well, you see." Harry began.  
  
He had told me of how he had comforted Hermione and held her as she cried and explained everything that was bothering her. He told me what I all ready knew from hearing his conversation with Weasley.  
  
But something new was what he heard after Hermione had stopped crying.  
  
".and then I asked her why she hadn't gone to her Head Girl room to rest it off and she gave me the most amazing answer!" Harry had said.  
  
"What?" I asked in curiosity.  
  
"She told me that she and Ron had gotten closer during the summer and well.now they're dating and really very happy for them! The reason why she's always in the regular common room was because it is against the rules to allow others in your Head Boy or Girl room. Oh.I'm just so happy!"  
  
(A/N I know Harry sounds really girlish right now but I just couldn't come up with a different way of approaching the matter. Please don't pay too much attention to it.)  
  
"Wow.I'm very.excited.for you." I had answered very uninterestedly. I really couldn't care less about The Weasel and granger dating. but I couldn't tell that to Harry, just like I couldn't tell him that I would rather Harry never mentioned either of them again. I may be in love with him, but I was still me and I did not approve of those two at all.  
  
I wouldn't call Granger a mudblood anymore (which Harry had told me not to do during the explanation of what happened when he spoke with Granger) but I was not going to pretend we were friends.  
  
* * * * * * ** * * * * * * *** * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
Harry and I walked out of the room and into the Great Hall for lunch. Harry asked me not to walk him all the way to his table since it would cause a scene and he wasn't ready for that just now, but I understood, neither was I.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * **  
  
In my room, I lay across my bed, after dinner, doing my potions homework when a snowy white owl flew in, through my window and landed on my bed with a note. I found this owl vaguely familiar but couldn't quite put my finger on where I remembered her from.  
  
I opened the letter that I had taken from her leg and read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I wanted you to talk to Hermione and Ron and get acquainted. Well, Hermione suggested that we meet tonight at 8:00 p.m. in the North Tower. I know it's a dreadfully long walk from the dungeons, where I'm assuming your Head Boy room is located, but the North Tower is a nice, secluded area for us to talk. Please come. I know you don't like Ron and Hermione yet, but please try not to be rude.  
  
With much love,  
H.P.  
  
I turned the piece of parchment over and wrote back with the quill I had been using for my potions homework and let Harry know that I would be there.  
  
* * * * * ** * ** * * * * * ** * * * *  
  
That night, at 7:45 p.m., I started up the many flights of stairs to the North Tower. I really didn't want to, but I would do it just for Harry. Sometimes though, he really did annoy me just a bit.  
  
I hadn't gotten dressed up if that's what you are thinking. Why would I dress up? They should be grateful just to have me willingly be in their presence. Besides, I didn't need to dress up, I was always wearing nothing but the best.  
  
When I finally reached the North Tower, the three of them were waiting for me. Harry had been the first to come up to me and give me a hug. I gave him a small smile, making sure to look dominant in front of the Weasel and Granger.  
  
He let go and turned to the Weasel who was making gagging faces. I glared it him and soon averted my eyes to granger, remembering that Harry wouldn't like it if I started a fight.  
  
Granger then came up to me and said, "Hello,. Draco" as she held out her hand.  
  
"Granger," I greeted as I took her hand.  
  
Harry glared at me, but there was no way I was going to call her "Hermione." I DID have my dignity after all.  
  
Granger gave me a glare and forced a fake smile upon her face. I glared right back. She should be grateful that I wasn't calling her a mudblood.  
  
Through the corner of my eye, I saw Harry urging the Weasel to go up to me. He finally did with much reluctance and greeted, "Malfoy," but didn't bother to offer his hand. I had figured that he must have been mad that I didn't treat Granger with the "respect" he thought she was worthy of by not calling her "Hermione."  
  
"Weasley," I had answered back.  
  
"Is this all?" I asked, quite irritated and impatient. "Can I go now?" I asked Harry.  
  
"Oh Draco, you sound like a whining baby. Have a seat," he had said as he muttered a spell and made four chairs. I let out an irritated sigh and sat at the nearest one. Harry took the one to the right of me and the Weasel and Granger took the other two, which were across from us.  
  
Harry then muttered another spell and made a Table with four cups of tea and a kettle full of more tea for refills appear.  
  
I could tell we were going to be here for a while.  
  
Oh, how right I was.  
  
We stayed for nearly an hour while Harry urged us all to talk. I learned quite a bit about muggles as Granger and Harry spoke about a "movie" called " S.W.A.T." I also learned quite about the Weasleys as they learned of me whenever Harry made me speak by poking me and giving me looks that clearly said, "Say something or you won't be getting kissed for a very LONG time."  
  
All-in-all, it hadn't been overly horrible. We finally departed at 9:30, however, Harry did something very shocking. He came with me instead of Granger and Weasley. The two didn't look very happy about it but stayed quite and waved their good-byes.  
  
"Come on, " Harry had said once they were out of ear shot." Let's go to my Head Boy room." Finally! I had thought! I really wanted to know where it was all ready, and then I would tell him where my room was.  
  
He led me to the 6th floor by the stairs where nothing but marble that made up a wall was. I gave him a confused look which he returned with a smile before saying "Fire phoenix." And suddenly, a small whole appeared and opened up wider and wider until a large whole stood before us. It started to get smaller and smaller and started closing up when I noticed that Harry was all ready inside saying, "Well, are you coming or not?"  
  
I quickly stepped in, ducking my head as the whole closed up completely.  
  
I looked around and noticed the Gryffindor colors as always.  
  
I smiled before Harry did the unthinkable. He grabbed me by my collar and threw me on the bed and we began snogging. I smiled into our kiss and let it continue. We snogged all through the night until we fell asleep together, (A/N no, they didn't do anything like that.) huddled in each other's arms.  
  
A/N CORNY CHAPTER AND EXTREMELY CORNY ENDING BUT MY SISTER IS BUGGING ME TO GET OFF AND I'M GROUNDED FOR LIKE 5 DAYS SO I JUST WANT TO GET THIS UPDATED SINCE I WON'T BE ABLE TO USE IT FOR 4 DAYS STARTING TOMORROW. G2G  
  
Xoxo Spideria Xoxo 


	11. I love you 'morst'

Okay.no.unfortunately I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
All right, you guys, I'm back and ready for a nice, clean.longer chapter.  
  
I'm sorry about how the last chapter came out all scrounged up together like the paragraphs were all squashed together.It's this new computer because my other one got a virus and so they had to change the whole modem and clean it out and now my chapters come out like this. Unfortunately, this chapter will probably come out the same.sorry about that.  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter all though I really didn't get too many. Well, for the ones I did get, here are your replies:  
  
OnlyHAUNTED: er.I don't know what Kawaii means exactly, but thank you so much for the review! I can understand that you weren't in a writing mood. That happens to me sometimes too.  
  
Eric(): About Snape.I don't know.I guess I just thought he wouldn't care for other people's business, but thanks for the review! I'm hoping to see more reviews from you in the later chapters!  
  
Artemis Astralstar: I'm a little confused. All you wrote was " I have" but ok. Thanks for the review!  
  
Brynja Shikha: Don't worry.I'm definitely going to have Harry and Draco do more in the story.I was just in a hurry with the last chapter because like I said, my sister was pushing me off the computer and afterward I was grounded for four days so I just wanted to post the chapter for you guys. Thanks A LOT for the review!  
  
Slytherin Princess: Thanks for the cute comment! Lol. It made me laugh.don't ask me why it made me laugh.I just have a weird sense of humor. Lol. Okay. well thanks for the review!  
  
DeathStryke: Thanks you so much! Really thought no one would like my chapter...but obviously, you proved me wrong...and I'm more than happy for that! I'm glad I gave a lot of information in the chapter and I'm glad that you thought I kept all the people in character and I'm REALLY glad that you liked my idea of Hermione's feelings! Thanks sooooo much for the review!  
  
Rose Creighton: lol. No problem.the idea was really cool though. If I have enough time ( since I have to go back to school again) then I'm going to take your idea and make a sequel to this story in Harry's POV. I hope I get as many reviews there as I have here!  
  
Okay.those were all the reviews I got.(. Only 7 of them. I feel so sad! The last chapter I had 50 reviews and now most of my readers have gone away! Waaaaaa! * cries in a dark corner of her room and then quickly gets up and walks to her p.c. where her mother gives her a stranger look and walks away. * I hope this chapter gets me a couple more reviews. Thank you to all the reviews and readers who I still have! You guys really make my day!  
  
And on with the story:  
  
Chapter 9: I Love you 'Morst'  
  
"Draco! Oh my goodness! Draco, wake up!" I'd been thrown off of Harry's warm, cuddly body and onto the floor with much haste.  
  
"Ugh! What was that for!?" I yelled back angrily.  
  
"Draco!" Harry answered back, "It's 10:30! We're over 2 hours late for classes!"  
  
I didn't have a mirror with me at the time but I'm sure I had gone white as chalk. "What!? Are you serious!?" I yelled back once I'd come back down to reality.  
  
"Of course I'm serious! Get dressed! We are going to be in so much trouble!"  
  
"Well, maybe you," I replied, "but not me. In case you didn't notice, by the time we get dressed and get to class it'll be time for both of us to go to potions and it's not like Professor Snape would dare punish me. You, however, I'm starting to feel very sorry for." I said with a playful grin.  
  
Apparently, though, Harry hadn't found this bit of information as comical as I had. He glared daggers that I was sure were going to kill me before he turned away and started searching for a clean school robe to wear.  
  
"Uh. Harry, can I burrow one of your uniforms and transfigure it into the Slytherin colors and my size? I don't really have anything."  
  
He glared at me before nodding. I got the feeling he had taken what I had said seriously and so I walked over to him slowly with a hesitant look on my face. "You're not really mad about what I said, are you?"  
  
He sighed and then smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and shook his head. "Of course not, I'm just feeling a tad bit grumpy though so could you please hurry up and get dressed!?"  
  
"Of course," I answered, giving him a quick peck on his forehead.  
  
Harry chuckled and walked to the bathroom to wash up. When he got out I washed up and then we both headed to the Dungeons in different directions and agreed that he would go into the classroom first as to not cause any suspicion from the class, as we knew we would if we had entered the classroom at the same time.  
  
I waited about a minute and then continued walking down the stairs and then into the class... Harry had an extremely irritated look on his face, and when I took a seat by my desk (Snape hadn't said anything to me as I knew he wouldn't) Pansy whispered to me in a giggle " Potter's got 15 points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detention for all the other classes he missed."  
  
I glared at her and felt a sudden pang of guilt in my stomach. It was mostly my fault that Harry had gotten to class late and he left with a week's worth of detention while I got nothing.  
  
I made sure to avoid his eye during the rest of potions class and tried to think of a way to make it up to him.  
  
· * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The week while he had detention we barely got to see each other, even in between classes he had had to be in the library preparing for a huge essay Snape had assigned him especially as an extra punishment.  
  
I'd been sure he was so angry with me. Hell, I would have hexed myself to the 3rd- no- 4th dimension if I had been him.  
  
However, the few times we did see each other, we would kiss and talk and he would put on a smile and a happy façade and kept reassuring me that he wasn't angry with me, that he was used to it because Snape just didn't like him, but it didn't really make me feel any better and I was sure that deep down, Harry probably was angry with me, even if it was only just a little bit.  
  
I worried all week when finally, at the end of it, I heard about a Hogsmeade trip for the following weekend. It gave me an entire week to prepare.  
  
I knew exactly what I was going to do.  
  
I was going to ask Harry out on a date. and I'd be damned if it wasn't going to be perfectly romantic in every possible way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Saturday ~*~  
  
"Harry," I called out.  
  
"Hmm?" was his only reply as he lay sleepily on my chest, the both of us waking up on my bed, in my Head Boy's room.  
  
"You and I... we've been together, but we haven't really gone on an actual date ever before," I answered, a bit hesitant.  
  
Harry had picked himself up, off my chest and was now resting his head on his hand, supported by his elbow, and facing me with curiosity.  
  
"Well no. I suppose we haven't."  
  
"Harry," I began, starting to feel butterflies prickling in my stomach. "You know that the Hogsmeade trip is this coming weekend, don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded his head.  
  
"Well, I know you usually go with Weasley and Granger but," I continued, "do you think that. well. Harry, would you go out, on a date with me?"  
  
There. I had said it. I'd come right out and said it. Now, the only thing left to do was wait for his reply.  
  
A huge grin had appeared on Harry's face as he wrapped his arms around me and threw the rest of himself on top of me, nearly yelling, "Of course I would!"  
  
I grinned broadly at him and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
Everything was going to be perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry had gone off to finish up some of his homework and I had gone to do the unexpected.  
  
I had gone off to find Weasley and Granger. I had to make sure that they wouldn't interrupt Harry or I on our date. Even if it meant making a subtle truce with them of my own free will.  
  
Nothing was going to ruin my date with Harry.  
  
I owed him that much for all the trouble he'd gotten into for being with melate the other morning.  
  
I went to the first place that Granger always spent time at: the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello, Granger." A frightened gasp escaped Granger's lips as she turned to look behind her, where I was leaning on a bookshelf, staring her down with my intimidating stare.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked in a tired voice. I supposed she didn't feel like an argument at the moment.  
  
Better for me.  
  
"Well, I want to ask you a. favor."  
  
Her left eyebrow rose high into her bushy bangs, quizzically. "A favor?" she repeated, in confusion.  
  
"Yes, a favor." I repeated, starting to get a little annoyed.  
  
"What sort of favor?" she asked.  
  
At first, I'd felt quite annoyed that she was being so difficult about a simple favor, but suddenly. I liked her.  
  
I found her quite amusing.  
  
She had sort of. Slytherin quality in her. She was, in a way, interesting. Maybe Granger and I could get along after all.  
  
I gave an amused smirk and took a seat to her left.  
  
I decided that before I could ask her for a favor (even if it was for Harry) I was going to have to really apologize for my immature behavior over the past few years.  
  
Yes, I had apologized before, but it was not of my own free will, and it was filled with much reluctance. This time, I was going to apologize as sincere as though I really meant it.  
  
"Listen. Hermione." I tried her name. It didn't feel to bad saying it aloud.  
  
She started to get a little suspicious of me, but said nothing and allowed me to continue.  
  
"I," I'd taken a deep breath and then continued. "I know that I must have really hurt you in the past, and I am, well, to put it simply, I am sorry. I understand now that what I have done was wrong and all though I admit that I probably would never have apologized, had it not been for Harry, now that I understand, I truly am sorry.  
  
" I know that you may not like me and will most likely not forgive me as easily as Harry has done, but if you don't want to do this favor for me, then do it for Harry. Please."  
  
"All right... Draco." She let my name roll off her tongue slowly, almost in a sarcastic way. "I'm listening. Continue. What exactly is this so-called 'favor' you need of me?"  
  
I gave her an honest grin and told her about what I planned for my date with Harry. When I'd finished, she'd been grinning from ear to ear of how romantic it sounded. "Oh, I wish Ron would do something like that for me." She pouted.  
  
I let out a friendly chuckle and she smiled back at me.  
  
"You really do love Harry, don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
She smiled at me and then asked, "Well, that all sounds very romantic, but what have I got to do with any of this?"  
  
"Well, you see, I need you to keep yourself and Weasley busy for the trip so as not to interrupt Harry and me. Please don't come looking for us if you think it gets late or we don't get the ride back to Hogwarts. I have my own ways of getting back.  
  
"You all ready know where we'll be so please try to keep the two of you away from there."  
  
She nodded happily. "Of course. For Harry. and for you, Draco."  
  
I smiled and did something I never thought I'd do. It was completely out of character for myself, but it had already been done before I could stop myself.  
  
I'd given Hermione a hug and then smiled. "I'll be on my way then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Phoenix Fire," I whispered.  
  
The hole got larger and larger and then I quickly stepped in before it could get too small for me to fit into.  
  
I smiled at the adorable sight before me.  
  
Harry had fallen asleep in the middle of his Transfiguration homework, his head resting atop the book that lay open on page forty-two.  
  
I smiled and saw that he was working on an essay. It appeared he was on his last sentence and so I neatly scribbled in his last few words, making sure that our penmanship's looked the same.  
  
I took the parchment, ink, quill, and notes off the bed and put them on a desk, before gently lifting Harry's head off the book and placed the book onto the desk along with the other items.  
  
I lied down on the bed and faced Harry with his eyes closed and just stared at him sleep. He looked so beautiful. I smiled to myself and gave him a kiss on the forehead before deciding to let myself drift to dreamland as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up to the stroking of my hair, on someone's lap. I didn't know where I was or whom I was with, but I did know that I didn't want to leave the warmth that I felt.  
  
I didn't open my eyes, but instead, continued to enjoy the gentle, warm fingers stroking my hair, causing a prickling funny sensation that sent wonderful shivers up my spine.  
  
I let out a soft moan of pleasure.  
  
A chuckle escaped Harry's beautiful, soft, petal-pink lips. I slowly rolled over on his lap (no, not like a dog) and looked him in the eye.  
  
He smiled at me.  
  
"I love you."  
  
I smiled and answered, "I love you more."  
  
" I love you most," he answered back with a grin.  
  
I put on an even bigger grin and answered, "I love you morst."  
  
"Morst?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, morst," I answered back with a loving smile. "It's a combination of more and most which means there's nothing you can say to top that off."  
  
He chuckled lightly and leant down and gave me a short kiss.  
  
"Well, thank you."  
  
"No, thank you, for giving me a chance to have your love." I answered back, honestly.  
  
He smiled down at me with his eyes glazing over with happiness.  
  
I picked myself up and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
Suddenly, there was a light, reflecting on Harry's face and his eyes shown of the most beautiful shade I'd ever seen. I turned to see where the light was coming from and saw the beginnings of a beautiful sunrise.  
  
I swear I heard Harry hold his breath as the beauty of the magnificent colors gleamed brightly across the room.  
  
And I knew right at that moment, that the sun was rising for the two of us that evening.  
  
It was shining for us, and only us.  
  
A/N: Okay. Well, that's the end of the chapter. And I know that a certain reviewer wanted more "Intimate action" to happen,. Well, since the date is tomorrow, you can all expect a little "intimacy" in the next chapter. Harry and Draco will finally get even closer than they've ever been before. So.for the next chapter: A romantic date and "Intimacy"..a LOT of intimacy.  
  
I hope you liked the chapter! Please oh please review! I hope I get a few more for this chapter than the last! (  
  
Xoxo Spideria Xoxo 


	12. The Perfect Answer

Hey guys. I'm super sorry that it's taken me forever to take this next chapter o get updated but my cousins from another country just came over for a week and they haven't let me get on all week! But I finally got them to go out alone, without me and so I have some time to type up this next chapter.  
  
I want to thank all my reviewers for the reviews, and I would tell your names and all but I'm really trying to hurry so that I can update this chapter asap, so I'm really sorry for not writing your names.  
  
Well, here it goes. Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 9: The Perfect Answer  
  
The Hogsmeade trip was only 1 day away and I had everything arranged.  
  
I just really hoped that Harry would enjoy it, because I just didn't know what I would have done if he didn't.  
  
Today was it was the ending of Friday and the date was scheduled for tomorrow, which was Saturday. Harry was really looking forward to the date. He'd been extremely giddy ever since that evening that I'd asked him out.  
  
He would smile at me every morning at breakfast from his Gryffindor table and then widen his smile when I would smile back.  
  
It made me extremely happy to see him so joyful.  
  
He would try his hardest to make sure he could see me at least five times in the day! Not that I had any complaints of course! ( A/N: that line is quite clichéd, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to say so just deal with it! Lol j/k)  
  
He would pull me away from the crowd as soon as the breakfast bell would signal the ending of it and then kiss me passionately and say, "Have a nice day, love."  
  
Then, he'd pull me aside after I'd finished charms and ask me if my day was going well and then leave after a quick kiss.  
  
He'd then sit as close as possible to me in potions class without causing attention and then speak to me when people weren't paying attention.  
  
But the times he spent the most with me were after classes during our 2- hour break before dinner and come to my Head Boy room with me to spend some "quality" time with me.  
  
Then, after dinner, around 9:00 p.m. he would sneak into my room, never being caught, and I'd never known how he'd done it. (Of course, now, years later, I know that he'd used his father's invisibility cloak and a map called "The Marauder's Map.")  
  
Hermione and Weasley never really questioned him much about where he was going as long as he got back by midnight.  
  
They'd all ready come to their own conclusions as to where Harry always went.  
  
We snuggled and kissed and help each other with homework, but we never really did anything like sex. I didn't want to push Harry into something that he might regret later on and that could result in ending our wonderful relationship.  
  
It was now 9:00 p.m. and I was waiting for Harry as I always did.  
  
I heard a silent knock on my door and said, "Come in." before I heard Harry whisper the password and open the door silently.  
  
He never liked coming in without my permission first.  
  
He said that it was rude and that I could possibly be busy at the moment, and so, it was something he always insisted on doing, even though I'd told him that I'd never be too busy for him, which had earned me a wonderful kiss.  
  
You may think that this was just any ordinary line that was "corny" as you Muggles put it, but this was true and still is; there will never come a day when I am too busy for Harry.  
  
Harry entered the door, empty-handed.  
  
I'd found this a bit unusual, as Harry always brought his potions homework for my assistance with it.  
  
I looked up into his dazzling green eyes quizzically and his only answer was a wide smile as he walked up to me on the bed and sat on my lap.  
  
"I finished all my homework this evening so that I could have all my time completely devoted to you," he said, and then gave me a long-lasting kiss, which I gladly smiled into.  
  
"You know, I can't wait until tomorrow," Harry said.  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
"Are you sure you can't tell me where it is that you're taking me?" he whined. He looked so adorable.  
  
"I'm sure." I answered. "Besides, if I told you it would spoil the entire date. It's supposed to be a surprise and it can't be a surprise if you don't get surprised."  
  
Harry groaned with a pout and then smiled as an idea came to him. "All right. How about this? I'll pretend to be surprised. I swear! You know, I'm a very good actor. In fact, I'll show you how good I am right now."  
  
He gasped and put on a face of pure shock with a smile of happiness. I had to admit, he really was a good actor with that face. He looked like what I was hoping he would look like when he saw the place I arranged for our date.  
  
But I couldn't hold it in anymore. Just seeing him posing there for me to judge was just a little too hilarious for me.  
  
I started laughing hysterically and fell off the bed with thud.  
  
"Oh come on." Harry whined, dropping the shocked look off his face as he leaned over the bed to look down at me on the floor.  
  
"I put on a pretty good surprised face and you know it!" he argued as I stood up, my laughter starting to become less hysterical.  
  
Once I'd calmed down and caught my breath, I answered him.  
  
"True," I said. "But I don't want your surprise to be an act. I want it to be real. I hope you like it," I said, with a look of slight worry on my face.  
  
Harry instantly jumped into my arms and gave me a light kiss as I carried him close to me.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me and as he gave me another kiss he whispered seductively into my ear, "Of course I'll love it, especially if it's from you. But you know what I would really love right now?"  
  
I pulled away and raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Are you, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, actually suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" I asked, teasingly.  
  
His only reply was a deep, lustful, yet loving kiss as he got off my arms and pulled me down onto the bed with him.  
  
I kissed him tenderly and my lips slowly began their journey down his neck. I sucked o the skin for a moment before lifting my head and slowly pulling Harry's shirt off, over his head.  
  
Once the shirt was completely off and forgotten on the floor, Harry pulled me back down for another kiss.  
  
I smiled and then felt him smile too.  
  
Just as we were about to really get things going. Tap, tap, tap.  
  
A bird was pecking on my window.  
  
Both Harry and me let out a very annoyed groan.  
  
Of all the hours in the day, why did the owl have to choose now to send his letter!?  
  
I reluctantly picked myself up off Harry and opened the window.  
  
The bird flew in and headed straight for Harry.  
  
He took the parchment from the owl's leg and opened it up. He read it to himself as I waited, curiously.  
  
He looked up at me and then gave me an apologetic smile. "Draco, I'm sorry but Hermione's making me go up to her room to finish up a Transfiguration's project we got paired up for."  
  
I smiled and said, "It's all right. It's not your fault that Granger can be so annoying."  
  
He gave me a playful glare before grabbing his shirt.  
  
He put his shirt back on and pulled his pants up a bit (I had been prying them off before that insolent bird interrupted us) and came up to me for a kiss.  
  
I leant down and kissed him passionately and almost didn't let go of him, not wanting him to leave.  
  
"Draco," he'd murmured against my lips. "I have to go."  
  
"But why?" Now I was the one whining.  
  
"You know how Hermione can get when it comes to schoolwork. Don't worry. We'll have the entire day to our selves tomorrow."  
  
"Oh all right." I replied, reluctantly.  
  
He smiled and gave me another quick kiss before exiting out of the door.  
  
I sighed and thought to myself, 'I'll have to get back at Hermione for interrupting us.' And then smiled.  
  
Oh well, at least Harry and I were starting to make some progress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Saturday morning and it was finally time for our date!  
  
I walked over to where everyone was lining up for the trip to Hogsmeade. Harry smiled at me from the front of the line and raced all the way to the back, where I was.  
  
"Harry! You were at the front! Why did you come all the way to the back?"  
  
"Because I love you," he answered me with a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When we got to Hogsmeade, we watched as Hermione and Weasley walked off, Weasley complaining and begging to know why they were leaving Harry alone with me.  
  
Harry only chuckled.  
  
"So.where are we going?" Harry asked slowly, trying with all his might to keep from jumping up and down with delight.  
  
I chuckled as I leant down and gave him a quick peck on his forehead. "Somewhere nice. Don't worry. Just calm down, all right?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
  
Harry pouted and didn't answer.  
  
I chuckled once again before kissing him passionately on the lips.  
  
"Draco," Harry mumbled against my lips, gently pushing me back. "Not in public." He finished, blushing red all over.  
  
It was true, I looked around, noticing crowds of people and I didn't know if Harry was ready for everyone to know about us yet.  
  
I don't think anyone apart from Weasley, Hermione, and myself even knew that he was gay.  
  
For me, however, it was no problem. I was bi-sexual and everyone knew it. They were fine with it. I was fine with it.  
  
It really didn't matter.  
  
But if Harry didn't want anyone to know yet, then I wouldn't tell anyone yet.  
  
We kept walking in silence with Harry's pout still placed upon his adorable face. I nudged him gently and said, "Don't be so grumpy. Pleeeeease?" I fluttered my eyelashes and put on a baby face.  
  
Harry cracked and began to laugh.  
  
I hugged him closely now that we were in a more secluded area.  
  
Suddenly, when we getting very near the place of my date with Harry, I asked him to close his eyes.  
  
"Why?" he'd whined.  
  
"Because it'll spoil the surprise. Don't you listen to me when I talk to you?" I asked playfully.  
  
"All right," he said grumpily after glaring at me a bit.  
  
Just to make sure he wasn't looking, I covered his eyes with my hands.  
  
"What's that for?" he whined.  
  
"To make sure you're not peaking."  
  
"You don't trust me?" Harry asked, feigning a hurt expression on his face, while still keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"Well, no, not really," I answered with a playful tone in my voice.  
  
"Hmpf," was all Harry said.  
  
I ignored it as I continued to lead him to the place.  
  
Finally, we were there. "Okay," I said as I grabbed a white rose from the table. "You can open your eyes now."  
  
"YES!" Harry yelled with happiness.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and then gasped.  
  
He looked around at a large ballroom with a table right in the center. It had two, white, fire-lit candles with four little green leaves coming out of the bottom to give it a nature-like look and between the two candles was a white, rose-shaped candle with four leaves also coming out of it.  
  
It floated in a glass bowl of crystal clear water.  
  
The room was dimly lit to set the romantic mood.  
  
Around them were white, red, and black roses floating in mid-air with pedals of those colors displayed beautifully around the room.  
  
A beautiful, crystal chandelier hung high in the room, in the center.  
  
A beautiful, soft melody of music filled the room, making my beautiful Harry's heart flutter. (He told me years later.)  
  
"Draco," was all that escaped his beautiful lips before he gave up with trying to find words and grabbed me and gave me the most heart-warming kiss I'd ever gotten.  
  
I swear, my knees buckled just a bit, and Harry laughed unsteadily as he was still shocked from the room.  
  
"Draco," he began again, "It's beautiful. I.you didn't have to do all this for me. I mean-"  
  
"Of course I did," I swiftly cut in. "I love you, Harry and I want everything we ever do together to be absolutely perfect." I finished as I leaned in for another beautifully delicious kiss.  
  
Harry smiled at me and then jumped about a foot in the air with a yelp as a young male waiter spoke from behind him.  
  
Harry twirled around as the waiter spoke, "Have a seat Mr. Potter."  
  
He pulled the chair away from the table and instructed for Harry to take a seat.  
  
I'd hired a personal waiter just for the two of us.  
  
Once Harry had taken a seat, he pushed the chair in and then instructed for me to do the same as he pulled out the second chair.  
  
I took a seat and he pushed me in all though I really didn't want him to. It made me feel...unmanly.  
  
He then spoke again.  
  
"What will it be, Mr. Potter? No. wait, wait. I know."  
  
Suddenly, a plate of (A/N: well, I don't know...I don't really like restaurants and fancy food. I like fast food so use your imagination and make up your own food for what Harry is going to eat) delicious looking food appeared in front of Harry and his eyes opened wide in astonishment.  
  
"And for you, Mr. Malfoy." A plate of (A/N: Once again, you'll have to use your imagination) equally delicious looking food ( A/N: lol. Corny, but I'm bad when it comes to fancy food. Sorry) appeared in front of me.  
  
It was my favorite dish to eat as I was sure Harry's was also his favorite since this waiter was a very good waiter who knew what a person loved to eat the most just by looking at them.  
  
The waiter then left us alone as he was supposed to. He wouldn't be coming back unless we summoned him.  
  
Harry stared at me with his mouth hanging open before it turned into a beautiful smile.  
  
" Oh Draco, thank you so much...this is all so beautiful, I just-" I silenced him with a kiss.  
  
Harry blushed as I pulled away.  
  
We began to eat. I didn't really want to waste time eating, I wanted to do something more. I'd brought Harry to a ballroom because I'd wanted to dance with him.  
  
I hurried with my food, but in a courtly fashion as to not look rude. Harry didn't notice me eating quickly.  
  
He was taking his time to enjoy the food and not really hurrying at all. He probably thought that all we were going to do was eat, but I really wanted to do much more.  
  
I finished my food much sooner than Harry and silently waited as he slowly finished.  
  
Instead of being irritating, however, it was quite wonderful.  
  
I watched Harry as he slowly chewed his food and then swallowed it down his beautiful, slender neck.  
  
When he finished I let out a sigh of relief and got a confused look from Harry and then chuckled.  
  
He smiled at me, slightly confused but still happy all the same.  
  
"Harry, I wanted to give you something." This hadn't been something I'd planned but I'd seen it in a store and just had to get it for Harry.  
  
It seemed that Harry had no jewelry at all and it just seemed sad that there was no jewelry lucky enough to grace Harry with its presence, but this piece of jewelry, I'd decided, was.  
  
Harry gave me a quizzical look as I pulled out a long black box out from my cloak pocket and handed it to Harry with a smile.  
  
No, it wasn't a rich, expensive necklace with a high- quality jewel in it or a dragon-shaped locket or even a lion or anything like that. I really didn't want to give Harry something like that because I knew that he wouldn't accept it if it was too expensive for his likings and also because it would suit him.  
  
I loved Harry because he didn't care what others thought of him. He didn't have to wear the finest clothing or the most expensive jewelry money could buy to make himself as beautiful as he was.  
  
He didn't need to impress others, and I loved him for that.  
  
Clamoring him with something so fancy and snobby like that would ruin him. It would change Harry's appearance in such a way that only a person close to him could notice.  
  
Instead, Harry opened the long, thin, black case to a gold chain with golden cut letters attached to it. It spelled his name.  
  
It was simple.  
  
I hoped Harry liked it. I hoped he truly was the boy who I thought he was. The boy who didn't need fancy things and didn't pay much attention to such unimportant, fancy things.  
  
After getting no reply from him I nervously said, "It's not much, you know, it's not fancy or anything but I just thought that it would look wonderful on you and." I faltered as I still didn't get a reply.  
  
I continued.  
  
"If you don't like it.I could just-"  
  
"No! Of course not! I mean, of course I like it! I love it, Draco! It's just that you're doing so much for me and I really don't deserve all this and I'm putting you through so much trouble and-"  
  
"Harry, it's not trouble at all. Honest. I just noticed that you didn't wear jewelry and I wanted to get it for you." I said, happy that he liked it.  
  
"Come here," I said gingerly. "Let me put it on."  
  
He came to me, smiling and handed me the chain.  
  
I stood behind him and clicked the chain closed around his neck.  
  
It hung loosely around his neck and looked simply dazzling on him.  
  
I smiled and then asked, "Harry, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"  
  
He blushed before mumbling, "I'm not a very good dancer."  
  
"That's all right. You looked fine in our fourth year when you danced with Lavender."  
  
"Well, yeah, but she was leading."  
  
"All right, then, I'll lead."  
  
He nodded with a blush and then let me wrap my arms around his waist. He nervously wrapped his arms around my neck. I pulled him closer to me and breathed in his wonderful scent.  
  
He smelled of wonderful, fresh green apples.  
  
I smiled as Harry became braver and leaned his head against my chest.  
  
We danced to the beautiful song until it ended and he then looked up into my eyes and pulled me down for a kiss.  
  
We kissed for a very long time before pulling away, breathless, my hormones completely in tune.  
  
I wanted Harry, and I wanted him now!  
  
"Harry, follow me."  
  
He didn't complain as I lead him up a flight of stairs in the darkness of the ballroom and opened a door to a room; to a beautifully furnished bedroom.  
  
I'd been hoping for this moment.  
  
The bed was extremely large and covered with thin, black satin sheets.  
  
I turned to Harry who was flushed and then leaned down to kiss him.  
  
The kiss deepened and we moved to the bed, never losing contact. I stripped off Harry's shirt and beheld again his beautifully toned torso. I was pleased to see that the flush didn't end at his neck. He was quivering slightly as I touched him and I became slightly worried.  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked him gently.  
  
His blush deepened a bit, but he replied nonetheless. "I've never done this before," he said, so quietly I almost didn't hear him.  
  
"If you're not ready." I started to say.  
  
"No," Harry said quickly. "I'm ready. It's just. don't be rough with me." He looked down shyly and I felt my heart swell with love for him.  
  
"I would never be rough with you, my love," I said softly, caressing his chest gently with my long, aristocratic fingers. "You were made to be caressed and pampered, not injured or forced."  
  
He still didn't look up at me, but his hands had wandered to my stomach, touching gently. He touches were shy and very endearing. I tilted his head up to face me and was shocked to see tears standing in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered and then kissed me softly yet passionately. I didn't understand what had brought this surge of emotion from him, but I didn't say anything as my hands roamed the smooth surface of his toned back.  
  
Slowly he unbuttoned my shirt and it fluttered to the floor with a soft rustling sound of fabric. We continued to explore each other's bodies as slowly the rest of our clothes joined our shirts on the floor. I lifted Harry and gently placed him on the bed. He was looking at me very trustfully with his beautiful green eyes.  
  
"I love you, Draco," he said.  
  
"I love you too, Harry," I replied. Slowly, I began to explore his exquisite body with my mouth, kissing every inch of bare skin that I could find. My body ached for him, and my heart cried out his name with every beat.  
  
Our breathing was steadily increasing and Harry was whispering nonsense to me as he touched me softly. His hands ghosted over my flesh and made it break out in pleasant goose bumps. Slowly I prepared him for me with the jar of lubricant I had brought just for this occasion.   
  
As I entered him slowly, he gasped and closed his eyes, his hands tightening around my waist.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked him.  
  
He nodded vigorously. "Just. wait a moment," he whispered. He moved a little and then was still to allow his body to adjust to the intrusion. "Okay," he said after a moment. "I'm ready now."  
  
I moved slowly at first and then we set a pace with each other. Our breathing sped up and our hands roamed freely, touching and remembering everything. Sweat broke out all over our bodies and our kisses remained soft and full of love.  
  
As I neared my climax, I whispered words of love to Harry and then my world exploded in ecstasy. Harry cried out as he reached his climax and I found that I had never heard a sound so sweet in all my life.  
  
I was tired after our lovemaking, but Harry was trembling all over. I told him so.  
  
"I know," he replied. "I'll be all right."  
  
I gently pulled myself off him and lay next to his body. He settled himself comfortably on my chest and closed his eyes. I lay in the bed, in complete bliss.  
  
Harry and I had fallen asleep for a while but I'd later woken up to find Harry all ready awake.  
  
I loved him so much, and still do.  
  
I'd never thought it could be so wonderful. I'd had sex before...but I'd never made love to anyone. I'd never felt love during our intercourse. It was wonderful. Harry lay awake, but silent, resting his head on my chest with his right arm strewn across my slightly muscled stomach.  
  
He was breathing silently, and looked as though he was going to fall asleep again. I smiled at him. I decided to talk to him before he fell asleep again.  
  
"That was absolute bliss," I said.  
  
Harry smiled up at me and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
I did not object at all.  
  
"Yes. It was," Harry answered after we broke apart and he rested back on my chest again.  
  
"Harry," I began. "What's your favorite color?"  
  
He pondered for a moment before replying, "Well, I tell everyone it's red, but really, I love the color green. It's just that if I told anyone I liked green, they'd bother me about it being a Slytherin color."  
  
I smiled to myself. 'Interesting'. I thought.  
  
"What makes you sad?" I continued.  
  
"Thinking about Sirius," he said, suddenly getting a glum look upon his face.  
  
Damn it! I thought to myself. How could I be so stupid to ask such a question? Of course thinking of his diseased godfather would make him sad. I felt horrible.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's Okay Draco. It's been nearly two years. I have to learn to deal with it."  
  
He gave me a reassuring smile but all I could muster up was a sad, apologetic smile.  
  
I decided to ask a better question that might lift Harry's spirits.  
  
"Well, what makes you the happiest?" I asked earnestly, expecting him to say 'playing Quidditch.'  
  
He stared at my eyes seriously, a smile appearing on his face as he said, "Being with you."  
  
My eyes widened in shock.  
  
I couldn't say anything to him. I was much too shocked.  
  
He smiled, understanding why I was at a loss for words and let himself drift off to sleep.  
  
Wow.  
  
I didn't know what to think.  
  
Of all the possible answers he could have given me, this was the best.  
  
This was simply.  
  
The perfect answer.  
  
A very special thank you to: Menecarkawan. She is my beta and she wrote the love scene for me since I am not very good at that sort of thing. So you should all be very thankful that menecarkawan was nice enough to write it for me! Thank you! ;-)  
  
A/N: Wow! Finally! That chapter was long and just took forever. I've been so busy with school I just haven't really had much time to update and I'm sorry I mean, it's only been the first week of school and all ready I've had 5 tests! School is such a drag! I swear! But I have to take it if I want to be a famous author, so I'll just have to deal with it for the time being. The only classes I like though, are English and literature of course! They're my majors. But I swear. My math teacher is out to get me! She gives the hardest work! I got a failing grade in the first week of school! A 40! Can you believe it!? But I've raised it a bit since I got a 95 and 100 on my last two tests. Of course, those are only homework grades and so they don't count very much but still. I'm like heroine, I;ve never gotten a C in my life and I don't plan on starting now! I've always gotten straight A's on my report card and I intend on keep it that way.it's just that this hasn't exactly been my week, but I'm working on it.  
  
Well, I'll try to have the next chapter updated sooner than I did with this chapter. I can't promise anything, though. I seriously have to put a little more effort into my school work weather I like it or not.  
  
Well, enough of my talking.  
  
Oh.I found some time to thank all my reviews, I'm not going to write a reply, but I amg going to mention your names. So, thanks to: Rose Creighton, onlyHAUNTED, DeathStryke, bakachan17, Brenna8, Goldengirl12, manda lee04, GoddessMoonlady, pynk, and luin-lote for all 3 of her eviews! Oh and thank you so much for adding my story to your favorites! Thank you very much! I got 12 reviews, which is very good, but I'm upset because I lost a lot of readers ever since I went on vaction.  
  
As always, please R&R. Read AND review! I'll accept flames, I don't mind. Just to know that you're reading my story is good enough for me! I'm desperate! I've lost like All of my readers! :-(  
  
Xoxo Spideria oxoX 


	13. True Romurs and Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: No, I do own any of the Harry potter characters. They all belong to the great Lord J.K. Rowling! Bow down to her! All of you! Okay..I'm a little crazy, I know. *giggles*  
  
Thanks to: Menecarkawan. Thank you for being my Beta!  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
HogwartsSaiyajin: Were you the one that emailed your review personally to me last time? Okay, well, it's cool I made you speechless! I'm guessing that my chapter was really good then, right? Thanks for the review!  
  
Kendralll7: Thank you. I'm glad I haven't lost ALL of my readers. I still have quite a few left. :-) I'm really happy you're still reading my story! I still have a few chapters to go! So hope you stick with me through all of them. Thanks for the review!  
  
Luin-lote: Hey. No way! I love all your reviews! No matter how many a day I get! Thank you! I liked that line too. I didn't think it would really touch anyone that deeply but I'm glad it made you cry. (from happiness, I hope) Well, I owe the thanks for the love scene to my beta, menecarkawan. She wrote that tid bit for me because I couldn't write a love scene if my life depended on it. I'm really not good with that stuff, I wrote it, I would ruin the romantic moment. But I'm going to work on it so that hopefully one day I'll be able to write my own love scene. She truly is a wonderful writer. You might want to read some of menecarkwans writing! I've read all her stories and am the middle of an ss/hp story of hers right now. It's really good. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
Bakachan17: Sappy.hmm.yes, quite sappy, but I really enjoy writing these things! I'm glad you like it even if it IS sappy! I love reading sappy stories so it's only natural that I love to write it too! However, I like to write comedy too and I like some more serious stories too, like angsty and horror and stuff. I have a few ideas for two other stories to write but I'm not going to write anymore stories until I get my laptop which may take a while. I just got a job and I'm saving up for it. I'm also going to use it for my school work of course, but mostly, I wanted to get it so that my sister will stop taking the computer from me every time I start to write up a chapter. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
Miss Shadow Prowl : I'm glad you liked the dinner scene and like the flowers. I have to admit though, just about every other story always uses roses for romantic scene and I know I promised to be as original as possible for this story but I just couldn't help it! I really wanted to include roses! I was thinking about using like floating angel-like objects but I really wanted the roses so I just did. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
KittenBabyGirl: I'm glad I still have you as I reader! Like I said to Kendralll7, I still have a few chapters to go, like maybe 6 or 7 or even 8 depending on how the story goes. Maybe even less, I don't know, really but I hope you stay with me through out the entire story! Thanks for the review!  
  
Manda Lee04 : Wow! Thanks! I'm glad I made you sigh with contentment! It's what I live to do! ;-)  
  
GoldenGirl12: I understand that you read it. I understand that you loved it. And I definitely understand that you demand more! :-) I'll try to get this updated ASAP!  
  
OnlyHAUNTED: yes, fluff is very, very good!!! I love fluff! I'm glad you like it too! It's ok that you're not in a writing mood and haven't been for a while. However, I AM in a writing mood! I just aced my science test, English test, and math test! I'm so happy! I love English! I get the highest grades in English because I love to write! Okay.well, I get that you're not in a writing mood, but I'm not sure if you're in a reading mood either so I'll just stop writing so much before I push your buttons too far. ;-)  
  
GeminiEmerald: I'm really glad that you enjoy reading my story! It's really weird how we're so alike! We're both girls, both were born on May 26th (like you said last time) you said we both write with the same technique and style, and you said that you only ever failed algebra, well, that's the only subject I have trouble with too! Yes, true, Geminis are creative rather than logical, but we are very intelligent and that's why I'm keep my grades up! I hope you're doing well in all your subjects too! Thanks for reviewing and as you can't wait for my next chapter, I can't wait for your next review!  
  
DeathStryke: I'm really glad you like the way I wrote the date and I understand what you mean about the author's not. When I re-read the chapter I confused myself. I'll try to stop writing author's notes in the middle of the stories. Promise! I wonder if you're an adult in like they're twenties or something. You're really good with the advise of my homework. Yes, I really want to become a write and so I am going to try to work really hard. I'm glad that you can wait for the next chapter and think it's worth it! Thanks for the review!  
  
The Lady of shallot: Thanks for the review! Ummm.about the sequel that I said I was going to do before, I'm not so sure about that anymore. It was easy to think I could do it during the summer but now school's started and I'm bound to finish this story before it ends so I'm not sure if I'll have the time, plus, I don't know if I would enjoy writing it since it will be basically writing almost the same idea as this with the same plot and all. I like to enjoy writing like enjoy writing this story but I don't know if it would be as fun if I wrote a sequel to this so I'll have to think about it. But once I get my laptop, I'm going to write other stories, maybe you'll read those. They're mostly going to be hp/dm since they're my favorite couple. But my second favorite is Voldemort/ H.p. and I've always wanted to read a story like that where Harry truns evil, but nobody writes it so maybe I'll have to write my own where he turns evil. Muahahahaha! Lol. It would be fun! Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!  
  
Wow! 12 reviews! It's two more than I got for the last chapter so I'm really happy! I hope I get just as many for this chapter! Well, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 10: True Rumors and Misunderstandings  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and I washed up and got dressed, sneaking out of the room and heading back to the central part of Hogsmeade. It was only 5:00 p.m. and the carriages didn't take us back to Hogwarts until 5:30.  
  
We walked to The Three Broomsticks and found a table where we took our seats and ordered to butterbeers from the barmaid.  
  
"So... Harry, do you want to go find Granger and Weasley before we have to leave?" I asked, trying desperately to think of any conversation to make.  
  
I was so happy about Harry's answer just a little while ago that I hadn't really talked to Harry on the walk here.  
  
We'd just held hands and walked silently.  
  
I suppose Harry had forgotten that he didn't want anyone to know about us, but luckily, most people weren't outside at the time.  
  
Harry smiled at me and said, "No thank you. I'll see them when we get back to Hogwarts. Right now I just want to stay with you."  
  
I smiled at him and answered back, "That's a wonderful idea."  
  
We were sitting across from each other at a table for two in the back where we were alone since everyone was mostly either at another store or in the front.  
  
He took my hand (which had been casually resting on the table) and held it in his.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
The barmaid had come back and given us our butterbeers, which we quickly drank and paid for before leaving.  
  
We were now meeting with Hermione and Weasley where the carriages would take us back to Hogwarts.  
  
I reluctantly let go of Harry as he left me to go stand next to his friends.  
  
I let out a sad sigh and then jumped a foot in the air as I heard a deep, dumb-like voice say, "Hi Draco."  
  
I turned around and came face to shoulder with Goyle. He was about a head taller than me and about 5 times wider if you know what I mean.  
  
I gave him a glare and half yelled, half whispered, "How dare you sneak up on me like that! What's the matter with you!?"  
  
I suddenly noticed Crabbe and his and Goyle's girlfriends Violet and Eleanor when Crabbe said, "we just wanted to say 'hello' to you since we don't really see that much of each other anymore."  
  
"Yes," agreed Violet.  
  
Eleanor just nodded her head vigorously.  
  
I kept a glare on them as I said, "Well, Hello then," in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Why are you being such a Mr. Sour puss today?" Eleanor asked with an annoying whiney tone to her voice.  
  
I glared at her and answered, "None of your damn business!"  
  
With that, I stalked off to sit in a carriage with some sixth year Slytherins I hadn't bothered to get to know before.  
  
They didn't speak to me the entire trip and in turn, I didn't speak to them.  
  
I didn't really feel like talking to anyone at the moment.  
  
I was just so upset.  
  
I didn't want to keep Harry and me anymore. I didn't care if my mother disowned me and I sure as hell didn't care what my father thought. He was in Azkaban anyway, so his thoughts were of no importance to me.  
  
If it had been up to me, the entire school would know by now so that I could spend every waking moment with Harry.  
  
But I kept my two thin, pink lips shut for Harry.  
  
If he didn't want anyone to know about us yet, then I supposed I would have to respect his feelings.  
  
I really didn't see why he cared so much though.  
  
Yes, it might get into the Dailey Prophet and people would talk about it with shock, but what did it matter?  
  
If he really loved me, then why did he care so much about what everyone else thought?  
  
I shook my head to myself.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
I sighed as I walked to my Head Boy room.  
  
I stared over at the picture of Harry and me on the bench. Harry had fallen asleep on my picture-self's lap. My picture-self was stroking Harry's picture-self's hair unconsciously while he dreamed away.  
  
Why couldn't it be like that right now, I thought to myself.  
  
If only Harry and I could show our love for each other out in the open, but I wasn't about to push Harry into anything after what he'd allowed me to do to him just this afternoon.  
  
He had let me steal away his innocence, his beautiful, loving innocence.  
  
He'd let me make love to him.  
  
I suddenly remembered what he looked like as we'd made love.  
  
He'd been even more beautiful than I'd ever thought possible.  
  
I sighed with happiness as I relived every second of our wonderful love making in my head.  
  
It had been simply wonderful.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up refreshed on Sunday morning and prepared myself to go down to the Great Hall. For some reason, I was unusually hungry this morning.  
  
I walked to the Great Hall with a huge smile on my face.  
  
I opened the doors to the Great Hall and heard many whispers. The moment the house students saw me they all silenced for a moment and stared at me with intense glares, stares, and some astonished looks.  
  
I gave them all a quizzical look in return as I headed to the Slytherin table.  
  
The Slytherins all glared at me and suddenly, all the whispers came back, even louder than before and as I took a seat (with all the Slytherins backing away from me) I heard some of the words in the whispers.  
  
"Can you believe it? Malfoy and."  
  
"I know! I never suspected. very unlike Malfoy."  
  
"Harry was such a nice boy. him and."  
  
"Yesterday in Hogsmeade."  
  
". walking together"  
  
". hand in hand."  
  
". looked very... flushed.."  
  
I began to panic just the tiniest bit.  
  
What were they all talking about?  
  
Did they know about Harry and me? Oh no. This was not good. Harry isn't going to like this. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw that Harry wasn't there yet.  
  
Harry isn't going to like this at all. But as I thought this, I honestly couldn't help but feel just a little bit happy. I wanted people to know about Harry and me being a couple.  
  
I wanted to be able to kiss Harry and not have to worry about if anyone would find out or not. What did it matter if it ended up in the news or my mother disowned me?  
  
I didn't care. I had my own large fortune from when I was younger and it was more than enough to live a suitable lifetime.  
  
I probably wouldn't be able to live in a huge mansion like the one I had lived in at the time, but I could buy a normal sized house and live well for the rest of my life.  
  
Besides, I didn't need my mother anymore. I was planning on buying my own house when I graduated at the end of the year anyway.  
  
I was going to get a job and live in a nice flat and I would have even more money from my job.  
  
I didn't care about being rich.  
  
As long as I had Harry by my side, I would be happy no matter what, and it had hurt me a little to think that Harry couldn't get passed everyone else to see that he would be happy with me no matter what.  
  
Suddenly, I noticed everything go quiet.  
  
All the whispers stopped.  
  
All the eating stopped.  
  
All the gossip stopped.  
  
Hell! Even all breathing in the Great Hall stopped!  
  
I looked up in curiosity and saw exactly why.  
  
Harry had just walked in.  
  
Every pair of eyes were staring in his direction. I could have heard a pin drop at how quiet it had been. The silence was beginning to hurt my ears.  
  
Granger and Weasley were standing behind him and stared at everyone with confusion while Harry stared down at his feet with embarrassment at being stared at.  
  
He slowly made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to an empty plate.  
  
He was about to put some food on his plate as Granger and Weasley followed him to a seat on either side of him when suddenly Zabini shot up from his seat.  
  
Harry dropped his fork as Zabini yelled out to the entire Great Hall, "POTTER AND MALFOY ARE DATING!"  
  
Harry's face turned a sick pale and then turned into a deathly white color as some other Slytherins stood up and yelled, "WHAT A TRIATOR MALFOY IS!"  
  
"THE GOLDEN BOY IS A TRAITOR TO ALL THE WORLD!"  
  
"I THOUGHT HE WAS ON THE LIGHT SIDE!"  
  
"I HEARD HIM AND MALFOY HAVE ALL READY BEEN AT IT IN BED!"  
  
I was going to let that last comment slip when Zabini yelled one other comment.  
  
"POTTER'S SUCH A LITTLE WHORE! I CAN'T BELIVE MALFOY WOULD EVEN DATE SOMEONE SO DISGUSTING AND-"  
  
I cut him off with a rough punch in the mouth.  
  
The entire Great Hall erupted with gasps.  
  
He yelped out and covered his mouth, which was now shedding blood all over his hand.  
  
I hoped I'd knocked out a tooth.  
  
It served him right! I didn't even care if I got expelled from Hogwarts for that punch. How dare he say such a thing about Harry!?  
  
I was angry, very angry and launched my self onto Zabini, knocking him to the floor.  
  
I raised my fist to punch him square on the nose when I was bodily lifted off of Zabini. Two giant arms were wrapped around my waist and lifting me up, high.  
  
I struggled and kicked and sent my fist flying every which way. I wanted to kill Zabini and some nut wouldn't let me!  
  
I wanted to break every bone in Zabini's body, but at the moment, I also wanted to break every bone in the body of the person who was stopping me from winning Harry's pride!  
  
"Aaaarg!" I yelled as I flailed all four of my limbs everywhere.  
  
Suddenly I was thrown against a wall and I saw Zabini escape out of the Hall.  
  
"GET BACK HERE, ZABINI! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!"  
  
I knew he wasn't going to come, so I turned my head to look at the idiot who had been holding me back.  
  
My eyes went wide with shock.  
  
"Goyle! What the bloody hell is the matter with you!?" I hissed through gritted teeth, trying to hold myself from beating the living day lights out of Goyle.  
  
"No, Draco. The question isn't what is the matter with me, but what is the matter with you?" he asked quite intelligently.  
  
I'd never heard Goyle sound so smart.  
  
It must have been his girlfriend wearing off on him, all though that was highly impossible since she was also just as stupid as Goyle and Crabbe ever were.  
  
I glared daggers at him.  
  
He whispered quietly so that no one would hear (everyone in the entire Great Hall was staring at us with open ears just hoping to get in on our conversation.).  
  
"If you love Potter, that's fine. But don't waist your time with Zabini when you should be running after Harry before it's to late."  
  
I quickly backed away.  
  
"What are you talking about? Harry's not going away! He's-"  
  
I gasped.  
  
Harry was no longer in the Great Hall! He'd left! Where had he gone?  
  
Oh no. Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
My mind was going insane with Crazy ideas!  
  
What if he'd gone and killed himself!?  
  
What if by the time I found him he decided to break up with me for taking too long to find him!?  
  
What if he decided he didn't want to be with me anymore because everyone found out!?  
  
What if he blamed me for everyone finding out!?  
  
What if!? What if!? What if!?  
  
What if I was just being a little over imaginative?  
  
I slowed my thoughts down, took a deep breath and exhaled.  
  
I tried to clear my mind.  
  
Goyle gave me a nudge to go off and find him. And go find him I did.  
  
I dashed out of the Great Hall and continued my thoughts.  
  
First off, Harry wasn't me.  
  
He wouldn't go off and do something as stupid as committing suicide over such a small matter like I had.  
  
So the thought of Harry killing himself was definitely out of the question.  
  
Second, Harry wasn't mean and heartless. He wasn't cold. Harry wouldn't dump me simply because I didn't find him immediately. (All though I'd done that to quite a few people in the past, but like I said, Harry wasn't me.)  
  
Also, I'm sure Harry wouldn't blame me for everyone finding out because he is considerate and would know that it wasn't my fault.  
  
However, if he decided to break up with me because everyone found out. I wasn't sure.  
  
Harry was really quite self-conscious about and he was bound to do anything!  
  
I had to find him. I just had too!  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
The first place I thought of was the North Tower.  
  
It was a place that I always went to when I want to be alone. But when I'd reached the North Tower, it had been to no avail. Harry hadn't been there. I continued to search everywhere for about an hour.  
  
He hadn't been out in the grounds, or the Quidditch pitch, or by the lake. I didn't know where else to look!  
  
I hadn't run into anyone because they were all in classes by now and so were the teachers. However, I did nearly run into Filch and his cat, Mrs. Noriss more than once.  
  
Then, suddenly, it hit me!  
  
His private head Boy room! Of course! How could I be so stupid!? I ran to the fourth floor and whispered the password. The hole appeared and began to get bigger and bigger before it started to get smaller and smaller.  
  
I quickly stepped in, quietly enough for Harry not to hear me though.  
  
He wasn't in his bedroom so I looked in the living room of his quarters and found him sitting on a big couch in front of a crackling fire. He was staring into it and apparently hadn't noticed me.  
  
I silently walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind the couch.  
  
I received a shocked gasp from Harry's pink, thin lips.  
  
He turned to me and gave me a sorrowful look.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered so quietly I had to strain my ears to understand.  
  
"Sorry for what?" I asked with surprise and confusion.  
  
Shouldn't I be the one apologizing, I thought to myself.  
  
I didn't understand. I thought Harry would be angry with me or crying or just breaking out because he didn't want this all over the news and having people staring at him. I messed everything up for not being careful enough about our relationship. I was extremely confused.  
  
"I'm sorry for letting people find out. You must be really angry with me," he said, looking down at the ground. Mad? I thought. Why would I be mad!? I wanted people to know! This was all getting just a little too confusing.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked getting irked at how confused I was.  
  
He looked up at me with bewilderment and hesitantly answered, "Well, you didn't want anyone to know about us because if your mother found out she would probably disown you from embarrassment and-"  
  
"No Harry!" I interrupted. "I want people to know! I don't care if my mother disowns me! I'm 17 already! I don't need her to support me anymore. I want to date you out in the open! I had assumed that you were the one that didn't want to let anyone know because of what people would think and how it would end up in the Dailey Prophet!"  
  
Suddenly, Harry did something extremely odd. He let out a chuckle. I gave him a quizzical and astonished look and he quickly answered, "Well, I assumed too. We both assumed, and I guess we both just made asses out of ourselves."  
  
"What?" I asked. I didn't get it. What did he mean by that.  
  
"It's a Muggle saying. You see, you spell the word assume 'a-s-s-u-m-e ' and so whenever someone assumes, Muggles say "you make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me.' You see what I mean?" he asked with a smile on his face.  
  
I thought about it and then got it. I didn't really find it funny at all, but a gave a weak smile for Harry's sake. He just laughed and said, "I guess it's true. We really shouldn't assume."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, clearly not seeing where this conversation was going.  
  
"Draco," Harry began. "I really don't care if anyone knows about us. I love you more than anything. I left the Great Hall because I thought you were mad at me and I didn't want to see you mad at me."  
  
I shook my head with a smile. "I could never be mad at you. Get up," I ordered gently.  
  
Harry stood up and I took his seat. He began to pout at the fact that I'd made him get up just to steal his seat when suddenly he smiled happily as I pulled him down onto my lap. He made himself comfortable and laid his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Hey Draco?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"What happened after I left? Why did Blaise suddenly stop yelling?"  
  
I chuckled and said, "Because I punched in the mouth."  
  
Harry lifted his head off my shoulder quite abruptly. "You did WHAT?"  
  
"I punched-"  
  
"I heard what you said" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Well, I had to! You heard what he was saying about you."  
  
"Awwwww," Harry said with a smiling pout, (A/N: Is a smiling pout even possible?) and said, "How sweet. My knight in shining armor," he said jokingly fluttering his eyes.  
  
We both began to laugh. just enjoying life.  
  
Then, Harry stopped laughing, "You know, as my savior, I think you deserve a reward."  
  
"Oh really," I asked. " What kind of reward?"  
  
"A juicy one."  
  
I grinned as Harry leaned down and kissed me full on the lips, deeply and passionately.  
  
And that's how we spent the rest of the day.  
  
A/N: Awwww.what an adorable chapter! At first it's action and then BAM! WHAM! BOOM! Full on romance right in the end. Don't you just love it!? I love it! Don't mind me, I just had A LOT of chocolate!  
  
By the way, I would have had this updated on Saturday but my Beta was really busy and just didn't have the time to do it and then on Sunday she was at work so she came back at night and so I didn't get this until just this morning.  
  
Now back to my good day:  
  
Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I'm so happy! I aced all of my tests! Yay! And because I'm so happy, you get you update today! I hope you enjoyed it! And please, I'm happy about getting such good grades so please don't bring me down by forgetting to review. I know it's a drag to have to log in EVERY time you want to review and sometimes you just fell lazy but PLEASE review! You don't have to log in if you don't want to. Just leave a review! PLEASE! Okay, well, I'm going to go eat some more chocolate and hope I don't get too many pimples from it. LOL! Okay, anyways.as All ways R&R. That means Read AND Review. It's like applauding. If you're going to watch a broad way show, you have to clap too! So if you're going to read my story then please, you have to review too! Pretty please with sugar on top and maybe a really good next chapter! Okay..well.speaking of sugar.I want some sugar now.so see you. *-*  
  
Xoxo Spideria oxoX 


	14. Howlers are Meant to be Opened

Disclaimer: No, I do own any of the Harry potter characters. They all belong to the great Lord J.K. Rowling! Bow down to her! All of you! Okay..I'm a little crazy, I know. giggles

Thanks to: Menecarkawan. Thank you for being my Beta!

Replies to reviews:

OnlyHAUNTED: Don't worry, of course this isn't the end of the story! Remember that at the beginning of this story it starts out that this entire story is a novel that Draco is telling about his life and as the title indicates, he needs to find "The Last Piece" by telling us the entire story and this is by far the entire story. Don't worry, believe me, you'll know when this story is over. It will read "The End" lol. Anyway, thanks. I'm really proud of myself for doing so well, however, with Spanish, all though I also get good grades in that subject, I find it particularly boring since I've been taking that class manditorally since I was in 1st grade! Oh well, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review!

Manda Lee04: Well, there's really nothing to say except that 1) I'm happy that you're laughing after reading my story and 2) Thanks for the review!

Rose Creighton: Well, the same thing goes for you as Manda Lee04. I really don't have much to say except: 1) I'm glad you love it and 2) Thanks for the review!

SpiderMonkey-Demon: I'm really happy I made you laugh. Also, I'm glad I made you sniffle. I really hope Draco can stay sweet for you but get a little of his Malfoyness back. I don't know why but I keep making him out to be such a softy. o0 Oh well.

Hagwarts Saiyajin: lol. Yeah, I can imagine that the part with all the "Oh no's" MUST have had to be hard to say. I tried it and it's really hard, lol. Well, I don't see why people like this chapter so much, I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm really happy that you love it but I didn't think that people were going to like it that much! I'm so happy that you do though! I wonder why this chapter was fun to read in particular. Oh well. Anyway, yes Draco punches hard. What else would you expect from a Malfoy? I HAD to make him a little tougher because he's being just a little too soft in my opinion. Well, thanks for the review!

Bakachan17: I really love fluffy stories too, except when, like you said, it goes overboard. Please don't hesitate to tell me if you think I'm starting to get a little overboard fluffy with this story. I also like a bit of angst except that I don't really like stories when they have to do with the war. I think Voldemort just ruins everything in a story unless he's one of the people in the story that is dating Harry or something. I don't know why, but for some reason I really like Voldemort/Harry stories. But I don't think I would really know how to write one that is good. But maybe when I get my laptop (in aproximatley one month) Then I'll try to write one, along with other h/d stories and maybe even SS/H.P. I really like just about any stories as long as Harry is one of the people that the romance is about and it's slash. I just really like slash I guess. I think it's because since I'm a girl I like to see the sensitive sides to guys which I tend to find in slash stories. I'm weird.or maybe it's just that I've been eating sugary food for the past hour. Thanks for the review!

Layce74 (): I'm glad you like my story. Please keep reading. Thanks for the review!

DeathStryke: I'm really surprised that people really enjoyed the "Assume" analogy so much. I just added that in at the last minute because my Science professor said that to me when I put in the wrong "ingredient" for this science experiment we were doing and made it overflow everywhere on the floor. I guess if I were in potions I'd fail. lol. Snape would love torturing me! Well, I'm happy I did well on my exams too! I'm especially happy that I made your morning! Well, thanks for the review!

GoddessMoonLady: Yes, things are going to be very difficult to write now that everything's going to be out in the open. When I started this story I didn't really think about how I was going to write this. I hope things go well, but if my story is a little sloppy, please just let me know I'll try to fix it. A little healthy criticism never hurt anybody! Thanks for the review!

GoldeGirl2: lol. Don't worry, I may not always update once every week exactly but even if I'm a few days late on my update, I'm going to keep updating the story until the end. And believe me, you'll know when the end has come. It's going to hopefully be a very romantic ending if it goes the way I've thought it out.

Miss Shadow Prowl: I really can't think of anything to say blushes in embarrassment Sorry. But thanks for the review!

GeminiEmerald: LOL. Very funny with the chocolates and candy and sugar stuff! Well, thanks for the review!

Okay, well, 12 reviews. I didn't get anymore reviews than last time as I'd hoped for, but hey, I have no complaints. At least I didn't lose any readers!

I have no idea what's going to happen in the chapter yet, that's why I can't clue you in. I'm just gonna start writing it up and hope it all goes well. (That's what I do with every chapter and it's gone well so far )

Okay, well, on with the story!

Chapter 11:Howlers are Meant to be Opened

I woke up to see Harry huddled in my arms, laying his head on my chest. I didn't have my shirt on, but I knew nothing had happened because Harry still had his shirt on and the covers weren't strewn across the floor like they would have been if something had happened.

I looked down at Harry's face and just stared at him, admiring his beautiful features and thanking all the gods for blessing me with such a wonderful gift even after everything bad I'd ever done.

I leaned down and stared at those beautiful soft pink lips. No, not red like in all those stupid novel stories people always read, but a real color that normal men have. He had PINK lips, NOT red.

What beautiful pink lips they were (and still are).

My eyes glazed over with love and want. NOT lust like in all other stories. I would never feel lust toward Harry. Never. I loved him and I would not lust for him simply by looks. Even if Harry weren't as beautiful as he is I would still love him for him.

I'll never have lust for Harry. Never.

I love him.

I love him so much.

I leaned down and gently pressed my lips against his. His eyes opened and then quickly closed again as he kissed me back, waking himself up.

He climbed up, over me and started to kiss down my neck. I smiled as I thought to myself, 'Harry must be in one of his moods.'

Well, I wasn't going to complain. I could feel myself getting in the mood. Besides, we still had a few hours before our Monday morning classes started.

Harry kissed down my chest and played his wonderful tongue over my nipples until both were hard from the sensation. He nipped lightly, causing me to jump with surprise and he smiled at me wickedly.

"Aren't we playful this morning?" I asked him, a smile on my lips.

"Ah, but you make me want to play," Harry replied mischievously. "I'm going to make you beg for me."

I raised an eyebrow at his words. "I don't beg."

"No?" Harry asked. "You will." He continued to kiss and touch my bare chest until I decided that it wasn't fair for me to be the only one half naked. I raised my hands to the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them. As his chest became exposed I stared at him appreciatively.

"You are so beautiful," I said, running my hands over his chest.

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied, his hands drifting down to my pants. "I want to see ALL of you." He unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down, throwing them on the floor, followed closely by me underwear. His hands drifted to my hips and he began running feather light touches over my skin.

"Harry," I whispered reaching for his waistband.

"No, no, no," he said, playfully slapping my hands away. "I'm in charge today." He leaned in and kissed my mouth passionately, running his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly allowed it. He explored every inch of my mouth with his delightful tongue before moving back down to my neck, where he gave me a hickey.

"Harry!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled. "You're mine and now everyone will know it," he said.

"They all ready know it," I replied.

He smiled and kissed the hickey gently. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"I didn't say I didn't like it," I pointed out.

"Oh, in that case." and he gave me another hickey. After thoroughly ravishing my neck he moved back down to my chest, nipping at my nipples gently before moving down and kissing around my inner thighs.

"Oh, please Harry," I said. "I want to see you."

-Censored-

Soon after, I lay next to him and he cuddled into my chest. "I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too, Harry," I told him.

"Promise you won't ever leave me," he whispered. He sounded almost fearful.

"I promise," I assured him. I meant it.

I stayed up afterward, while Harry lay asleep, next to me, with a satisfied smile on his face. I smiled happily. I looked to see what time it was and saw that it read 7:30 a.m. I figured that we should start getting ready for the day and face those stupid 'school mates' of ours.

However, I just couldn't wake Harry up from his joyous slumber. He just looked so peaceful, and to wake him up would be to bring him back to the reality of having to deal with everyone knowing about us.

I sighed to myself and looked away from Harry's mesmerizing beauty.

I stared off at the wall as I thought about everything. Everyone knew about us now and it wasn't going to be an easy thing to deal with. I knew that it would probably bother Harry greatly even if he didn't admit it.

But I loved Harry and I would stick up for him no matter what and I hoped he would do the same for me. No matter what, I knew that Harry was more important than any of those supposed Slytherin 'friends' of mine.

I sensed eyes staring right into me from behind and turned around to see that Harry was awake and smiling at me.

I wondered how he could smile after everything that had happened yesterday. I mean, I could handle it easily, and he told me that he could handle it too but didn't it bother him in the least?

Maybe he didn't remember what happened. I wondered.

"Guess what," he'd told me that morning.

"What?" I asked quizzically.

"I don't know why," he answered me, "But I feel really happy today. I wonder what everyone is going to think when you and I. Erm...well, Draco, do you love me?"

I was confused. He was happy and he was going to tell me something that involved the two of us and then, out of nowhere, he asked if I loved him. Of course I loved him! What kind of question was that?

"Of course I love you," I answered calmly and I kissed him gently to add to the effect.

He blushed a bit when I pulled away and then said, "Would you do me a huge favor. Please?"

"Well, it depends on what the favor is," I answered with one raised eyebrow.

"Would you...would you walk into the Great Hall holding hands with me?"

My eyes opened wide in shock. Wow! This was what I wanted from the moment I'd realized my true feelings for Harry and it was all going to come true today! I was about to answer "Yes!" but Harry must have mistaken my shock as an answer of "no" and said, ' Listen, Draco. I really love you and I want people to know that. Really, I do! So who cares if they say things about us? As long as we're together that's all I need. I don't want to hide my love for you. Please?" he asked again.

"Of course, Harry!" I answered happily. "I love you, and I don't care what some measly people think about us.

Harry smiled happily and jumped onto me, giving me quite an enjoyable kiss.

We'd gotten dressed and ready for the day and were now standing behind the doors leading into the Great Hall. I took a deep breath and asked, "Ready, Harry?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he answered with a huge smile on his face.

I smiled back and took a hold of his hand.

He placed his other hand on mine too and was holding me lovingly with both hands, holding me close to him.

Right when I was about to open the doors he asked, "Draco, would you...umm.sit with me at my table?" It took me by surprise, I admit, but it was something that I had nothing against.

"Draco, I'm sure Hermione and Ron probably worked things out with the other Gryffindors and they're probably all right with us together, but the Slytherins.you see, I wouldn't mind sitting with you at your table, but the Slytherins probably wouldn't like it and..."

"Don't worry, Harry. I'd love to sit with you at your table."

He smiled at me and I went to open the doors for the second time in less than five minutes. I stretched out my free hand and pushed the doors open.

Harry and I stepped into the Great Hall, hand-in-hand and I let him lead me to the Gryffindor table where his two friends were waiting for him, who, surprisingly as it was, had saved two seats. I wondered how they knew to expect me to sit with them.

I felt dozens and dozens of pairs of eyes staring right through me. The Gryffindor table, however, gave hesitant smiles in my direction. The Hufflepuffs, just looked at us surprisingly, not with hate, simply with surprise that we'd walk in together so happily confident in each other.

The Ravenclaws all looked at us calculatingly. How predictable, I'd thought to myself. Always going about things the scientific way.always thinking, never just enjoying life and paying attentions to bigger pictures, but at least they weren't staring at us with pure hate as another house was.

The Slytherins glared at us as if they'd like nothing better than to tie us to a stake and burn us alive as they used to do to witches and wizards in the early centuries. I glared right back with anger quickly rising in me. However, when I turned to look at Harry, He was just smiling happily, hugging even closer to me.

He even waved at the Slytherins with a smile! I couldn't believe it! He suddenly made me feel so happy I began to smile too. I smiled at the glaring Slytherins and thought to myself, ' I'm so lucky to have Harry.'

We were now sitting next to Weasley and Granger, with everyone staring at us, and Harry just piling food onto his plate.

The teachers all looked at us with small smiles playing at their lips, well, all except Snape. He had a grim line on his lips.

Suddenly, people began to whisper again and whether it was about Harry and me, I didn't know, but Granger suddenly asked me, "Aren't you hungry, Draco? You really should eat."

I looked at her questioningly but then smiled as I understood. This was her way of getting to be more friendly toward me and start knew amends as was Weasley's when he added, "Yeah, mate, breakfast is the most important meal of the day," with a smile at me and an offered plate of scrambled eggs.

I smiled at him extremely gratefully and took the plate and began to serve myself some food.

I really was happier then ever before. I could tell that he and Granger were really trying to make things work well for Harry and was grateful to them for it. "Thank you, Ron." I said to him.

He looked at me, slightly shocked and then answered, "No problem, Draco."

Harry smiled between the two of us and said, "This is just the happiest day of my life." And fluttered his eyes playfully and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

I laughed, along with Ron. Hermione just smiled and muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Boys," as she shook her head with a smile.

Suddenly, my eagle owl flew in my direction. I saw a faint blur of something red before it hit me. I had a howler! I turned to Harry to see if he'd noticed this as well. He had, I could tell, because he looked at me with slight worry.

My owl landed elegantly on my shoulder and stuck out her legs for me to take the damnable howler.

I slowly untied it from her leg and watched as she eagerly flew away.

My owl already knew what howlers were and how they worked. I'd sent her with howlers to other people and I suspect the last time she stayed she probably got the full blow of the yelling.

I looked down at the howler and then looked up again and noticed that my owl had all ready disappeared. I gulped and looked down at the flaming, red letter. It was already starting to fume in the corners with smoke running away, out of the opening cracks in the sides of the envelope where it had not been securely sealed.

I noticed that everyone was staring at me, waiting to see what I would do; The Slytherins with wicked smiles on their faces, the Ravenclaws with, once again, calculation, and the Hufflepuffs with pity and despair. The Gryffindors just stared and Dean Thomas yelled, "Look everyone! Malfoy's got howler!"

I glared daggers at him and he sat back down quickly, all though he hadn't even looked at me. He was looking behind me and I turned to see Harry glaring worse daggers than I'd ever made.

When he caught my eye, however, he smiled happily.

"Draco, who's it from?" Harry asked.

I looked at the envelope and saw the Malfoy crescent on it. There was only one person able to send this from the Malfoy Manner.

"My mother," I answered.

"Draco," Ron began. "You'd better open it. Neville told me he didn't open it once and it was horrible."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "However, he never said what happened exactly. Do you know, Ron?" Ron shook his head.

Then Harry added, "Well, I always wondered what happened if you didn't open it, so just don't open it, Draco, and see what happens."

I looked at him with hesitance but complied. I lay the paper on the table and simply waited to see what would happen. It began to feel hotter and hotter, the smoke coming out from the corners began to come out in bigger puffs.

I got a bad feeling and got up from the table and stood a bit further away from the howler. Harry also did the same. Some other Gryffindors, along with Ron and Hermione, did the same and then waited in anticipation.

Then, suddenly, BOOM! The howler exploded making a huge cloud of smoke, and then, as some of the smoke began to clear away, we noticed that the table was on fire!

My eyes opened wide and I began to worry. What were we going to do?

But as soon as this thought came into my head, Hermione already had her wand out and muttered something under her breath and then waved her wand in a fancy twirl and the fire disappeared.

However, as a souvenir of our little experiment with the howler, there was a huge hole that had burnt right through the wooden tables.

Hermione blushed because she hadn't been able to stop the fire early enough.

Professor McGonagall came striding down toward the Gryffindor table and waved her wand difficultly and repaired the hole in the table. I gave her a weak smile, which she did not return, and took my seat at the table once again.

We went through all our classes. When we separated from each other, we gave each other a kiss good bye (in front of people) and met up again the moment we could.

In Potions, we sat next to each other and worked on our potions project together. Snape tried to take points away from Harry, but I kept putting the blame on myself and since he didn't want points deducted from Slytherin, he just walked away with a scowl.

For example: Harry dropped a glass vial of flobberworm mucus and spilled it all over the floor. Snape had come billowing up to us and yelled, "Potter, what is the matter with you! 10 points from-" But I cut him off.

"Professor, I accidentally went to reach for a vial of boggart blood and knocked Harry's vial over. So, in actuality, it was my fault and if there is to be any punishment, it should be made to me."

I saw Harry's eyes practically bug out when he heard me say this and Professor Snape looked as though he'd enjoy nothing better than to squish my head between the cheeks of a trolls butt. (A/N lol. I'm feeling so weird today, I just had to add that last comment in.)

"Just clean this mess up, Malfoy!" he yelled and walked across the room to pester poor Longbottom.

Harry had smiled at me gratefully and the moment he was sure Snape couldn't see us, he pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss, which some students noticed but then quickly turned away.

All in all, everything was going well except for whenever I bumped into a Slytherin. Mostly, they weren't mad at me, but disappointed that I would date Harry after all the things he had put us through.

Of course, this really got me mad, but I had to understand that I would probably feel the same if I were one of them. Well, I had a plan to get them to get a little warmed up to Harry.

The day ended and I went down to my Head Boy room alone since Harry was at Quidditch practice.

I had to come up with a way for my fellow Slytherins to learn to get along with Harry. After all, I really did like Zabini, except that he went to far with the name calling about Harry. But maybe if I could get them to get along, then things would be better for all of us.

I didn't have to worry about the Ravenclaws because they were smart enough to come to the conclusion that Harry and me were really in love sooner or later.

As for the Hufflepuffs, they were just too kind and loyal to turn on Harry just because he was in love with me.

So I only had to worry about the Slytherins. I suddenly smiled to myself as the beginnings of a plan began to form in my head.

This was going to be...interesting.

A/N: Once again, a special thanks to my Beta for writing the love scene! Yay, menecarkawan!

Okay, I know this was a really short chapter but I had to get it to my Beta ASAP so she could help me with the love scene. I just suddenly had the urge to add that in the beginning of the chapter. Oh, and about the troll butt joke, I hope it didn't disgust any of you. I was just feeling like a joke since I was thinking that my story didn't have any comedy in it what so ever and it just needed to get a little peppier since everything's been sort of serious. I left you here at this point of the chapter because I really have no idea what the plan is going to be. I just felt like making Draco come up with a plan so we'll just have to wait and see what my puny little wanna-be-original brain comes up with. Let's hope it's something good. Anyway, please R&R! I hope you liked the chapter!


	15. Glad to be Accepted

Disclaimer: No, I do own any of the Harry potter characters. They all belong to the great Lord J.K. Rowling! Bow down to her! All of you! Okay..I'm a little crazy, I know. *giggles*  
  
Thanks to: Menecarkawan. Thank you for being my Beta!  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
Manda Lee04: lol. Well, I owe all my thanks to my Beta for the love scene. Lol. I read the love scene before I posted it and WOW is all I have to say. Lol. I'm really ecstatic that you like my story but I can't tell you what's going to happen between gryffindor and Slytherin because that would spoil the surprise, but I am going to be bringing the next quidditch match in soon since right now it's some time in the beginning of October and that's usually when the first Quidditch match is played. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
GoddessMoonLady: Yes, the love scene was very interesting.lol. I don't know what made me do it, I guess I was just in the mood for a little sex in the story at the time. I'm very odd and I think that's what helps me keep my story original. I don't like it when stories are too predictable either. Well, as for the Slyhtherins and Gryffindors getting along, I can't tell you because it would ruin the surprise and you wouldn't want that now would you? Thanks for the review!  
  
HogwartsSaiyajin(): Yes the troll butt thing was very disgusting, I'm ever so sorry for putting it in, but like I said, I was feeling weird at the time. But afterward, when I read it, I thought it was more funny than disturbing, but I'm sorry if it messed up your mental images. *giggles* I'm sorry this chapter felt slow. I don't know exactly what that means, but I'm taking it that it's not a good thing. Please explain what you mean by "Slow" in your next review if you review again. I hope the next chapter is better so that you enjoy it. Thanks for the review!  
  
Backachan17: lol. Yeah, I think even homophobics have a little love for slash too. Lol. Anyway, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what Draco's planning. Btw, we're both reading the story "Letters from No One" I think that is such a great story! Don't you? I love story with Draco and Harry that are like without magic and just real life. It helps me relate to them better. Anyway, I think it's so awesome that she can find the time to update so often! Yay to that writer! Anyway, lol, thanks for the review!  
  
OnlyHAUNTED: lol, yeah, I don't think anyone but me enjoyed the troll butt thing. Sorry about that. I won't make anymore comments like that. Anyway, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what Draco's plan is. I'm really glad you like the story! And about Draco dressing like a cheerleader, erm.that won't be happening, not in this story at least. Maybe if I write another story under humor as a category, but not in this story. Anyway, I'm happy you're glad the story isn't over. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
Luin-lote: I'm happy I made you cry for the romance.I think. Lol. Anyway, about the plan, read on to find out. Anyway.THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEW! (I'm feeling really happy right about now ^_^)  
  
DeathStryke: I owe all the thanks for the love scene to my Beta. I'm happy you liked how I describe the explosion of the Howler. As for what Narcissa said, don't worry.you're going to find out what it said in the future chapters. I have it all planned out. ^_-  
  
Suzaku24: Yay! A new reader! Welcome, welcome! I'm really happy you like my story, and the fluff.well, if you like that then you're sure to love this story. My ingredients to this story or 1% planning, 1% conflict and 98% fluff! Thanks for the review!  
  
Catcher of dreams: Before I say anything, I LOVE the name! Where'd you get the inspiration for that name? Second, Yay! A new reader! Third, lol, very funny. You are SUPER enthusiastic! Lol. Thanks A LOT for the review!  
  
Aquafina: I really like your name too! Where'd you get the idea for it? Well, I'm SUPER happy you LOVE the story! Don't worry, it hasn't taken too long for me to update. Thanks for the review! Btw, just so you know, I post about once every week, usually on Mondays or Tuesdays and SOMETIMES when I'm really, really peppy and in a writing mood, update by Sunday. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
Offchops: Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you like the way I plan this story! Sometimes I get a little confused and messed up with the story but it always works out for the best in the end because my wonderful readers always inspire me for the better! And I'm really happy I have yet another new reader! Thanks for the review!  
  
Katlyn() : oooops! What an embarrassing mistake! Sorry! My beta must not have caught that. Thanks for the review!  
  
Malvolio1342: Wow! Thanks a lot for the review! You remind me of me whenever I read a really long story and I finally catch up with the chapter is on and I give them the best review I can! I've always wanted to get a reader like that! Thank you so much! You've really made my day! Thanks for the review!  
  
I got13 reviews! Yay! However, I got 3 new readers which means I lost 2 old readers! Waaaah! Oh well, I'm really happy for the reviews that I DO get! Thanks for reading my story!  
  
Well, on with the story:  
  
~*~Chapter 11: Glad to be Accepted~*~  
  
I had been planning and planning and now I had the perfect plan. Of course, I was going to need a little help. Malfoy or not, there is no way that getting the Slytherins to like Harry was going to be possible with only one person.  
  
I admit, it had been difficult, very difficult. So difficult that it was now only two days before Halloween, when I would be having my first match against Gryffindor in Quidditch. Harry and I had talked about it and decided that we were going to play the same as always because the fact that we were dating didn't really have to change the way we play.  
  
We were good players on our own and there was no sense in winning a quidditch match if it was won unfairly. Just as long as Harry and I didn't hurt each other on the field as we almost always did, then things would be fine.  
  
Over the weeks, most everyone had gotten used to us being together, all except the Slytherins who gave Harry dirty looks every time they passed by. They had now forgiven me, but they weren't willing to forgive Harry, which really irked me.  
  
Harry would always tell me that he didn't mind and that he was used to it by now, but even so, it really bothered me quite a bit. Who were they to look at him so scathingly? They weren't perfect themselves.  
  
This argument had set me apart from the Slytherins a bit, but they still refused to blame me for the relationship rather than Harry. Well, my plan was going to work. And it was going to work before both Halloween and the Quidditch match.  
  
First, because if I didn't clear things before the match, things would get pretty dirty and Harry might be "accidentally" thrown off the broom by a Slytherin player. Second, because I wanted Harry to sit next to me at the Slytherin table, come Halloween.  
  
Oh, you were expecting a Halloween dance, were you? Well, sorry, but this is not a fake story. Hogwarts was as it was all the years before. With the exception of the Yule Ball in our Fourth year, which still changed nothing. We never had any other dance ball again.  
  
As you should know, we only had the Yule Ball to impress the other schools. There was no other purpose for it.  
  
Anyway, as I was saying, I wanted Harry to be able to sit with me at the Slytherin table. I wasn't sure if Hermione and Ron would be allowed to sit at the table with us Slytherins too, but I was sure they wouldn't mind. They had been very busy with one another ever since they'd started dating, which was something Harry and myself didn't complain bout, as we liked to have the time for ourselves.  
  
I was going to need the help of one very sly, very odd HufflePuff. Yes, you may not believe it, but there was one odd Hufflepuff who really did break all rules of being a HufflePuff. Darion Edington.  
  
He was a very attractive Hufflepuff with his shoulder-length wavy, brown hair held in a ponytail. He had piercing blue eyes and was basically sex walking on legs. He could get almost anyone he wanted, almost being the key word. He had never gotten me. Obviously, he hadn't gotten Harry either since he'd just come out about being gay.  
  
Darion was a bisexual and everyone new it. Everyone new it and everyone loved it because it meant that all genders had a chance with him. He was the perfect sweet talker, not that I wasn't.  
  
But he would go for anyone. He would go for Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and he even got Millicent Bullstrode once. He didn't care, as long as he got sex. I, however, had certain standards that needed to be reached. I had dignity, which Darion didn't have, and that's why he was a Hufflepuff.  
  
I knew that with some persuasion, he would help me with my little plan. Sure, I had to scare some younger Slytherins into letting him have his way with them, but it has been well worth it, for he was going to help the my fellow Slytherins get along with my lovely Harry.  
  
With the way he could sweet talk people, he could convince them to go to bed with him and then have them eating out of the palms of his hands afterward. I would use that to help me succeed in my plan.  
  
I knew that if Darion got his way with Zabini that he could make Zabini do anything for him. As Zabini was now the new "commander" of the Slytherins since they said the fact that I was dating a Gryffindor could soften me up when it came to plans, if Zabini told them that Harry and I dating was all right, they would have no choice but to listen.  
  
However, it still wouldn't be that easy. Certain unique Slytherins such as Pansy Parkinson and Mathew Nott liked to go their own way. If I could set them up so that they became lovers then, knowing them, they would be too busy with each other to even worry about hating Harry. If after they started dating, I could get them in a good mood, then I would be able to convince the two to like Harry and talk to him as friends.  
  
Then, I would have to talk to all the Slytherins together and make sure there were no flaws in my plan come the quidditch match.  
  
I was now waiting in a secluded room in the dungeons, waiting for Darion to come back with news on whether he'd been able to convince Zabini to get all the Slytherins to accept Harry. I was growing quite impatient. As of tomorrow, I would have only one day to get Parkinson and Nott together before Halloween and the Quidditch match.  
  
I began to tap my foot against the cold, stone floor impatiently. Where was he!?  
  
Right when I was about to give up and leave, I heard stumbling footsteps heading in my direction. It wasn't Filch, as he never checked the Dungeons on Wednesdays. As a tall figure entered the room I whispered, "lumos" and saw Darion's slightly flushed face.  
  
"Well?" I asked, impatiently.  
  
"Consider Harry a member of the Slytherins." He answered smoothly, with a grin on his face.  
  
I couldn't help but smile too. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you Edington." I answered, heading to the door. "and vise versa." He answered back. I had to get back to my head Boy Room before Harry got there. He didn't know anything about my plan and I had to start convincing him to sit at the Slytherin table with me on Friday, which was both the day of the match and Halloween.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
I entered my room to find Harry asleep on the bed. I smiled sweetly down at him. I didn't have the hart to wake him up right now. It was rather late so I just gently picked him up, pulling the covers back, and laid him back down on the bed. I took his shoes off and pulled his pants and shirt off.  
  
I then took my shoes off and did the same with my pants and shirt. I then snuggled up next to Harry and pulled the covers up to our chins. I smiled into Harry's hair as I breathed in its beautifully, delicious scent of green apples.  
  
The second his beautiful aroma filled my lungs, I fell asleep with delight and breathed out the scent only to breathe it back in again as I dreamed of the coming Halloween.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up to find Harry laying peacefully against my chest. I could feel the warmth of his breathe caress my smooth, milky skin, tingling it all over and rising cold goose bumps along my torso as he breathed back in, stealing away the precious warmth.  
  
I looked over at the time and decided that if I wanted to have enough time to talk to Harry about sitting with me for Halloween and make it to classes on time that I would have to wake him up now.  
  
Slowly, I lazily got picked myself up into a sitting position and looked down at Harry who was now resting his head comfortably on my lap. I smiled down and guiltily whispered, "Harry, wake up," Into his ear.  
  
I really didn't want to wake Harry's sleeping form. He was simply the beauty that only an angel could even try to compete with. His face looked so peaceful and calm and I knew that the moment Harry heard what I had to ask of him, his beautiful serenful peace would disappear from his face to be replaced by doubt, insecurity, reluctance, and tiny prickles of fear.  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open for a second before lazily falling back down, curtaining Harry's eyes from the dim light in the room, letting him fall back into the sweet bliss of peaceful dreams.  
  
"Harry," I whispered again, this time a little more insistent.  
  
A groan weaseled its way throw Harry's slightly parted lips before Harry's eyes opened and Harry turned his face toward me and pouted his lips. I chuckled quietly as I leaned down and gave Harry's pouting, pink lips a serene kiss.  
  
Harry willingly kissed back with dominance and was on top of me before I could think straight. He smiled into the kiss as his fingers freely roamed down to my boxers. He then began to give me butterfly kisses down my neck and was about to pull my boxers down before I reluctantly pulled away.  
  
I turned back to Harry to see a confused and slightly annoyed Harry.  
  
"Why did you pull away?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
If I wanted to ask Harry about Halloween, then I was going to have to do it now. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't put it off for the more pleasurable option. I sighed and gulped before deciding just how to ask Harry before I just decided that the best way was to be blunt and down to the point.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Draco." Harry answered.  
  
"WouldyousitwithmeattheSlytherintableonHalloween?" I mumbled out quickly.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Harry asked quizzically.  
  
"Ermm." I began again. "Would you, would you sit with me at the Slytherin table on Halloween?" Harry's eyes opened wide with shock.  
  
"Draco, you know I would but I just can't. You know they wouldn't want me to sit with them. They would shoot glares at me throughout the entire dinner and-"  
  
"No, Harry!" I cut in. "Blaise talked to them and they're all ok with you know. Well, almost all of them. I just have to deal with Parkinson and Nott and then everyone will be fine with you sitting at the Slytherin table."  
  
I could see that Harry was still looking unsure and he then blurted out, "Well, what about Hermione and Ron? They most definitely won't be fine with them sitting there and;"  
  
Once again, I had cut him off. "They won't mind. They've been to wrapped up in each other the past few weeks to even notice us. They won't mind. I'm sure of it."  
  
Harry sighed, defeatedly and silently nodded his head.  
  
"Great!" I yelled, as I jumped onto Harry and gave him a juicy kiss.  
  
Harry laughed when I let go and then said, "Listen, Draco, I have to go now. I have to talk to McGonnigal about a report that's due next week." I nodded and gave him a quick peck before watching him walk out.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
It was lunch time and I was sitting at the table, next to Nott. "Nott," I acknowledged. He looked up at me quizzically before asking, "What?"  
  
I glared at him for the rudeness before putting on my best smile and saying, "What about that Parkinson? Do you think she's attractive?"  
  
"What would you care?" he asked, with a smile starting to play at his lips. "You don't swing that way."  
  
I held my anger as well as I could, remembering that I had to be persuasive with him, and breaking all of his ligaments would not help.  
  
"For your information, I *swing* both ways." I stated calmly. "Now kindly answer the question."  
  
"What, about Parkinson?" he asked. I gave him a stiff nod and he then answered, "She's all right. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well," I started, "I think you should ask her out. Harry thinks the two of you make a lovely couple and he says that Patil told him Pansy fancies you." A little white lie every here and there wouldn't hurt anyone.  
  
I watch satisfactorily, as Notts eyes filled with interest. "And you heard this from Potter?" I nodded calmly.  
  
"Well, you've got yourself a nice little gossiper for a boyfriend, don't you?" Nott asked with a chuckle.  
  
I clenched my jaw tightly before giving him a slightly twitching smile.  
  
"Ah, malfoy, I'm only joking." He said as he patted my back. I held back the remorseful thoughts from spilling out through my fists as I gently pulled away from him.  
  
"Well?" I asked "so are you going to ask her out?"  
  
"Ask Parkinson out?" he asked, bewilderdly. "Now why would I do that?"  
  
"Because she likes you." I answered through gritted teeth. He was really starting to get on my nerves.  
  
"And?" he asked. "Would you go out with Finnigan if he liked you?" I breathed in deeply and then answered, "Nott, just ask the damned girl out, will you?" I said frustratedly.  
  
He laughed. He laughed! HE LAUGHED! I was really in a bad mood right about now! I suppose he must have noticed this as he answered, "Relax, Malfoy. Pansy and I are already dating."  
  
I was so infuriated I swear I must have had Smoke billowing out through my ears.  
  
Nott then said, "You look a bit mad, malfoy. Well, if it'll make you feel any better, all of the Slytherins are fine with Potter now."  
  
I ALL READY KNEW THAT!  
  
I swear, I knew that if I stayed there for another minute I was going to use an unforgivable on him and all though it would be worth going to Azkaban for it, I knew that all my planning would be for a waste because then I would never get tosit with Harry on Halloween at the Slytherin table and kiss him openly.  
  
I simply turned away and headed to my next class, far away from Nott. As far as possible away from Nott.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
The day went by uneventful, and at dinner, I noticed that Nott and Parkinson were kissing. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed this before! Pansy came up to me during dinner and said, "Draco, I want to congratulate you on your relationship with Harry. Blaise talked to us about it and said that it was a good thing."  
  
I couldn't help but smile up at her. I was just very glad that the Slytherins were actually accepting Harry so easily just because Blaise said to. I don't why they didn't just listen to me, then, but oh well. I was just glad things were working out.  
  
I looked over at the Gryffindor table and caught Harry's eyes. I gave him a genuine smile and winked seductively. A crimson blush crawled its way across Harry's cheeks, but he smiled happily none the less.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
It was now Friday, October 31. Halloween. It was morning and I was sitting at my table eating breakfast slowly. There was no need to hurry, as all classes had been canceled today in favor of the Quidditch match of Slytherins against Gryffindors.  
  
I was feeling a little nervous about the game. I never beat Harry at a quidditch game and I just hoped that I wouldn't get mad at him if he won. I just still wasn't used to losing to ANYONE.  
  
I felt a bit guilty, however, because as much as I loved Harry, I just really wished that for once, just one time, even if Slytherin didn't win the quidditch cup, that I could finally beat Harry at a game once and for all. I didn't care if he won all the other games, I just wanted to win this one, measley game.  
  
But I knew it would never happen.  
  
I sighed to myself in sorrow as I continued to sulkily eat my eggs and bacon, careful not to dirty my Quidditch uniform. I suddenly decided that it was time for my team to get to the pitch, so, as Captain of the team, I called them all and headed to the pitch with them following close by.  
  
I saw that Harry and his team (he was the gryffindor quidditch caption) were all ready on the pitch, with Ron standing besides him. He gave me a smile and the thumbs up sign, wishing me good luck. I gave him back the best smile I could muster up, seeing as how sad I was feeling and gave him a thumbs up too, not that he needed it.  
  
He was going to win, just like he always did. Once again, I sighed, but I urged myself to be happy for him anyway because I loved him. I truly did, and nothing could change that. I looked up and saw the stands begin to fill up with people from all the houses and the professors were all ready seated at their own personal box.  
  
When everyone was seated and it was 11:00, Madam Hooch came onto the field and called all to the center, to surround her. I looked at Harry, who was smiling brightly and couldn't help but smile back at his enthusiasm.  
  
"Captains, step forward." She commanded. Harry and I came up to each other as instructed. "Shake hands." Harry and I did so. I could feel the excitement radiating through Harry as he shook my hand and whispered, "Good luck." I smiled at him and simply answered, "ditto."  
  
It was good enough for him and he then stepped away, toward his team members.  
  
Madam Hooch had all ready released the two bludgers and was now holding the snitch before our very eyes. She raised her hand up in a gesture to tell us to hover up a little above the ground and then released the snitch.  
  
It flew in front of my face as if to tease me because I wasn't allowed to catch it yet because the game had not started. It then flew around Harry's head, taunting him even more so than it had to me, but Harry grinned happily all the same.  
  
Madam Hooch then said, "I want a fair, clean game, from all of you." She said, eying the Slytherins. "On my whistle, then. One.two.." And she blew the whistle, throwing the quaffle high, into the air. The chasers all chased after it!  
  
The new announcer, Luke Dawsin, (Lee Jordan had graduated school all ready) announced, "And Ginny Weasley catches the quaffle! She passes it to Katherine who goes to score and- Oh!Yrianna, the Slytherin chaser steels it and passes it over to her fellow Slytherin, Anthony. Anthony goes to score. Ronald Weasley, the gryffindor keeper gets ready to block but misses! And is 10 to 0 favoring Slytherin!"  
  
I continued to look for the snitch throughout the game, but to no avail. The same went for Harry. He would glance at me and smile every once in a while, nearly getting hit by a bludger for not paying attention and I would smile back.  
  
I flew high into the air, searching everywhere with the keenest of eyes. I searched left and right. North and South but still couldn't find the snitch!  
  
The game went on and on. Slytherin in the lead, then Gryffindor in the lead. Finally, the game was 180-Gryffindor and 120-Slytherin when I saw a glint of gold flash before my very eyes. The snitch! I raced after it, but Harry had all ready seen it and was after it too.  
  
Harry and I were level with each other, both racing forward for the snitch, we veered left and right, up and down, as the snitch continued to travel on its own. I could hear the crowd silence up as they all stared at us eagerly, waiting to see who would win.  
  
All though I had every bit of confidence that Harry would win, I still chased after the snitch, just praying to god (if there really was a god) that I would win just once out of the 5 years I had previously been playing against Gryffindor.  
  
Harry and I were nearly within arms reach of the snitch and stretched out our arms as far as they would go. Both our arms were about the same length and weren't any closer to the snitch than the other. I urged all my magic and energy to please push me forward just ever so slightly so that I could grab the snitch.  
  
Both Harry and I could feel the wings of the golden snitch flapping and tickling our fingers, teasing us endlessly. Suddenly, out of no where, my broom sped ever so slightly and I grabbed the snitch!  
  
I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, had caught the snitch!  
  
I couldn't believe it! I actually beat Harry! No one in the history had ever neaten Harry except for Cedric who had won falsely because Harry had fainted and fallen off his broom!  
  
I slowly flew down to the ground where all my team members ganged up on me and carried me high up on their shoulders, snitch still in hand. The Slytherins were crying out happily at Slytherins victory against Gryffindor!  
  
But suddenly, I didn't feel as happy as I thought I would. I wanted to win, but that meant that Harry had to lose and I just didn't know how Harry would feel about this. Now I was actually thinking about his feelings. This was his last year at Hogwarts too and I knew that this really did mean the world to him.  
  
He had told me that since voldemort was gone, he no longer wished to become an auror. He wanted to become a professional Quidditch player. I, on the other hand, wanted to work at gringotts bank. I was really quite good at arithmancy and the job included traveling, just as Harry's job as a quidditch player would. We could travel together and- woah! Hold up! Thinking a little to far into the future.  
  
But back to my problem. This meant much more Harry than it did to me. What if he became angry with me. I was about to jump off my teammates shoulders when Harry walked up to me and looked up into my face.  
  
"Congratulations Draco! I bet you think you're so cool and that you can beat me any time don't you?" he asked, a playful glint in his eyes. "Well," he began again, this time having aquired a playful smile on his lips, "I'll tell you one things. It's not going to be easy. You just wait. I'll be ready for you next time."  
  
I laughed and jumped off my teammates shoulders and covered Harry's lips with mine, maneuvering a loving kiss. I licked his lips which instantaneously opened wide for entrance. I explored his mouth, in front of the entire school crowd, not caring at all.  
  
"I love you." I whispered into his ear as we broke apart.  
  
"I love you too." He answered with a smile.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Ron had seemed a little disappointed about not winning the first game of the season and was giving me a little of the cold shoulder, which had gotten him scolded at by both Harry and Hermione repetitively. I just laughed at his stubbornness to be a good sport.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
It was now Dinner time and Harry and I walked through the doors to the Great Hall together. Some people looked up and smiled. No one really thought anything big of our relationship anymore, which was ok by me.  
  
Hermione and Ron all ready knew about us sitting together at the Slytherin table and were fine with it. Especially Ron who was glad to find anyway to sit far away from me.  
  
I smiled at Harry, who was still feeling a little doubtful about sitting at the Slytherin table until Pansy waved her hand at us to come over to her. She smiled warmly toward Harry.  
  
Harry stared at me in astonishment before I nudged him forward. He took a seat to the right of Pansy and I sat to the right of him. "Hello Harry! Care for some chicken?" Pansy asked kindly, holding up the plate of chicken. "Erm...sure. Thanks." Harry answered as he helped himself to a chicken leg.  
  
"No Problem." She answered, setting the plate back down.  
  
"And what? You don't offer me any chicken?" I asked, fiening a hurt look.  
  
"No, because you're positively rude." She answered.  
  
Harry, who had been drinking from his goblet nearly choked the pumpkin juice all over the table as he erupted by laughter at this stement.  
  
"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny." I answered sarcastically.  
  
Everyone on the Slytherin table greeted Harry happily. And so, Harry and I spent the evening eating and chatting away merrily, just glad to be accepted.  
  
A/N: WOW! I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long, but it was pretty long! I enjoyed writing this chapter very much for some reason, and so I hope you enjoy reading it too! Please R&R!!!  
  
Xo Spideria oX 


	16. Christmas Plans

Disclaimer: No, I do own any of the Harry potter characters. They all belong to the great Lord J.K. Rowling! Bow down to her! All of you! Okay..I'm a little crazy, I know. *giggles*  
  
Thanks to: Menecarkawan. Thank you for being my Beta!  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
Suzaku24: Well, thank you! I liked the last review just as much! Thanks for the review!  
  
OnlyHAUNTED: lol. Yes, I enjoyed writing the scene with Nott just as well, but I think I could have made it a little better, but if you like it, then GREAT! Thanks for the review!  
  
Aquafine: Wow! I knew I'd heard that name from somewhere before. Well, it's a really cool name! Thanks for the review!  
  
Miss Shadow Prowl: lol. I was really glad I made Draco win the game. I thought I would end up making Harry win, but I decided to give it a little twist. Give it a chance. As for the next game.you'll have to read on to find out who wins. Thanks for the review!  
  
HogwartsSaiyajin: `I understand what you meant by slow. I feel that in some stories sometimes too. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Well, I hope this chapter is enjoyable too! Thanks for the review!  
  
GoddessMoonLady: Interesting. You notice the little things in my story which is really cool! It makes me feel like a great writer! Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Manda Lee04: Well, I can't actually tell you if anything bad will happen between Draco and Harry's relationship right now because I don't really know myself. The story just makes itself up as I type. It's like I'm not even really the author! My fingers just type letters by instinct I guess. lol. But, as for this chapter, you'll see that not everything is so bad, all though it's WAY OOC. Thanks for the review!  
  
Goldengirl12: Hmm.about Harry's perspective. You see, I would, but the thing is, if you remember the first chapter of the story, it says that this is a story Draco is writing and so, he can't write in Harry's POV since this is a book he's writing and he doesn't really know what Harry was probably thinking at the moment. I'm sorry if you don't like this. Please don't stop reading my story just for that, though. Thanks for the review!  
  
Bakachan17: Yes. It's nice to have the Slytherins accept Harry so that I can get that out of the way and move on to other things in the story. Thanks for the review!  
  
Immortal Memories: lol. I could just barely make out what you were saying, but I'm glad you're allowed to have sugar! My mom hid all the sugar and chocolate and stuff and won't let me eat anymore! *sobs* Oh well. Thanks for the review!  
  
Kelebcarak: I'm glad you're enjoying my story! And welcome to my story. (I say this to all my new readers.) lol. Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Luin-lote: Wow! You're lucky! No classes, just a nice, relaxing movie! Wish I could go to the movies, but I'm too busy studying with all my new, harder subjects! School sucks.but it's going to let me become a successful writer! That is so cute with the hot chocolate and reading my story! I'm not allowed to have anymore chocolate though because my mom says I've had too much. lol. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
DeathStryke: Oh! I HATE migranes! I've never had one myself but whenever my sister gets them, believe me when I say: All hell breaks out! lol. Well, I'm glad you like the fact that Draco won (I'm a Slytherin too! -_^ ) And I enjoyed writing the fluff afterward. I wanted to make sure you guys knew that Harry had no hard feelings. ^_^ Well, thanks for the review!  
  
Well, that's the end of them! WoW! I finally got more than 12 reviews! Now I got 13! (which isn't really that much more, but considering all the readers I've lost, I'm not complaining!) Ok you guys, well, on with the story!  
  
~*~Chapter 12: Christmas Plans ~*~  
  
Halloween had gone eventful and time had gone by with everything going fine and it was now December. It was time for both Gryffindors and Slytherins to go to Care of Magical Creatures. The chilling winds whipped across our pale, cold faces as Harry and I made our way to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Harry was hugging onto me tightly to try to extract all the warmth from me and I was doing the same to him. It was extremely cold and the snow was up to our knees. My robes were completely soaked from the knees and down.  
  
I swear, my lower legs were completely numb and had lost all feeling. I dragged my legs across the fields with Harry hugging me closely. "D-Draco" Harry whispered through chattering teeth.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" I asked.  
  
"I'm f-freezing. How about you?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you think?"  
  
"Well, sorry" He said with a little annoyance in his voice. "Didn't mean to bother Mr.Grumpy." I glared at him and he rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry sighed and said, "Well, there's one really cool thing about cold weather like this, you know."  
  
"Oh really? What's that?"  
  
"This" He answered. He blew out hot air and we saw his breath materialize into a thin foggy smoke for a few seconds before disappearing.  
  
"That's cool?" I asked with annoyance. I really did hate cold weather and I suppose I had just been in a fowl mood. But that didn't bring Harry down, no sir. He gave me a glare then said, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I know you don't like the cold weather but if you don't shut the smart ass mouth of yours I'm not going to kiss you for a month!"  
  
"Can we have sex?" I asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Draco!" he yelled.  
  
I laughed aloud at his blushing face. Hermione and Ron were only a few feet behind us and he had probably been embarrassed that they'd heard.  
  
We arrived at Hagrid's hut with everyone wearing mittens over mittens and scarves over scarves. Harry looked at me and then smiled.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You look so adorable with your nose red from the cold." He answered, giving me a small kiss on the tip of my nose. I blushed a little at the cheeks, but at least the blushing had warmed me up a bit.  
  
We were learning about Banshees today, with Dean trying to find out how to ward them away. (he was afraid of Banshees)  
  
We were near the end of the class when, suddenly, my eagle owl came flying in through the window. It came right up to me. Hagrid turned to me and said, "Malfoy, take that owl outside 'ter fly 'round. Class isn't over yet."  
  
I was about to do so when the bell rang. Class was over and everyone began running outside to get inside to the warm castle. Harry walked up to me and stated, "There's a note attached to its leg."  
  
I hadn't even noticed that!  
  
I raised a thin brow quizzically. Who could it be from? We started walking outside slowly, until everyone was far ahead of us. I opened it with Harry by my side, wanting to read it too. The letter was from my mother! Oh no. What was she going to say?  
  
I began to read the letter to myself while Harry read over my shoulder.  
  
Dearest Son,  
  
I hope you got my howler. I cannot believe I had to hear about your relationship with Potter through the Dailey Prophet! Shame on you! How could you not tell me of such a thing! However, now that I have gotten over that, I must congratulate you on your new relationship. I'm so glad that you didn't choose the same dark path as your father. That potter is a very good boy for you. He'll teach to stop being so spoiled all the time. I must admit, though, that I was a little shocked to find out you were homosexual, but I accept that. After all, love has no bounds. I would like to meet 'Harry.' You should invite him to out manner for Christmas. No, actually, you always bring your friends over the manner. This is a more special occasion. Why not get a large cabin house nearby those muggle skiing resorts? I've heard that Harry was brought up by muggles and so maybe he would like to go there. You can invite those two of his friends too, and I, of course, will attend also. Maybe I'll try to learn how to ski like muggles. This year is going to bring many changes for us, hopefully for the better. Well, you talk things over with Harry. You have almost an entire moth to decide. Send Harry my love.  
  
Lovingly,  
Your mother, Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
I was stunned right in my spot. I couldn't move. Harry was having more trouble reading since he was reaching over my shoulder so it took him a little longer to finish the letter but as he was reading the things she had said about him, he squeezed onto my shoulders, tighter and tighter until they'd gone numb and I just didn't care anymore.  
  
"Wow!" He'd yelled when he had finished the letter. "Draco! You're mother is fine with me! She told you to send me her LOVE! Do you know what this means!? She even invited me over for Christmas and agreed to do something dealing with muggles for me!"  
  
Harry grabbed me and kissed me ever so passionately on the lips before breaking away and looking into my eyes with his happily dancing emerald jeweled eyes. Feeling finally came back to me and I smiled as the realization finally hit me.  
  
I suddenly grabbed him and did the same as he'd just finished doing to me. I kissed him passionately but held the kiss for longer this time. I was so happy! I didn't know what to do with all my happy emotion! I had to let it out somehow. and it just happened to be lunchtime, which meant that Harry and I had 40 minutes to ourselves. What to do, what to do?  
  
I grabbed Harry and we ran to the castle and into my room, which was the closest and.well, you can figure out what happened next.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and I ran into the Transfiguration classroom just as the bell rang, looking flushed and disheveled. We breathing fast and had just ended our enjoyable session of intimacy, if you know what I mean.  
  
Hermione and Ron gave us looks that clearly told us it was entirely obvious what we had just been doing. Harry blushed a dark shade of crimson and I just gave a sly smile. Hermione frowned and shook her head while Ron just chuckled.  
  
Harry and I took two seats right in front of Hermione and Ron and took out our books for Transfiguration. We began to write down our notes as McGonnagal began her lesson.  
  
"The art of transforming a land animal into a creature from the sea is very difficult as it means changing the entire respitory system."  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I just wanted you guys to know that I'm sorry if you don't like the idea of Christmas at a muggle fashioned place, but it's just that I thought it would be too unoriginal and clichéd if I had them spend Christmas at the Malfoy Manner like they do in all the other stories. Plus, as an added bonus, that's why I also had Mrs. Malfoy invite Hermione and Ron over too because in all the other fan fictions, Hermione and Ron never come along. But don't worry, that doesn't mean Draco and Harry won't be able to be romantic with each other. Ron and Hermione will most likely be busy with their own things, if you know what I mean.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
I gazed at the clock, counting down the minutes until Transfiguration would finally be over and done with so that Harry and I could tell Ron and Hermione the great news about Christmas.  
  
I hoped they hadn't all ready made plans to go somewhere else. I had to make sure to write back to my mother and I knew she would be simply heart broken if they turned down the offer of coming with us for Christmas. Actually, she'd be furious. No one had ever turned down any invitation she'd ever given out and she would not be exactly ecstatic to be turned down as a first time.  
  
Brrrrrring! The sound of the bell ringing abruptly grabbed me and hurled me out of my thoughts. Class was finally over!  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione, Ron! You'll never believe it!" Harry shouted out to Ron and Hermione as we rushed out of Transfiguration with a 4-foot essay due by the end of the week.  
  
"Yes, you'll never believe it." I added in quite lamely. I had wanted to be the one to yell out the good news at them but now that Harry had started it, it didn't feel as satisfying.  
  
Harry quickly noticed this on my facial features and smiled sweetly at me before saying, "Draco has some news he wants to tell you guys," and stepped a little behind me, giving me an encouraging little shove in the back.  
  
I smiled gratefully at him and then said, with much more enthusiasm, "My mother sent me a letter!"  
  
"Wow, Draco," Ron said. "I suppose it is a big deal to get a letter from your mum after 16 years." Sarcasm is and always will be the worst form of English speaking.  
  
I glared at him as Hermione yelled, "Ron! Let him finish!"  
  
"Thank you, Hermione," I stated, receiving a glare from Ron. I would have stuck my tongue out at him in a childish gesture, had it not been for the fact that I was a Malfoy.  
  
I continued, "Yes, well, in this letter, my mum told me what she'd said in the howler she sent me a few weeks ago. She told me that she'd only yelled at me for not letting her know about my relationship with Harry first!" I declared, happily.  
  
"Yes," Harry added in as I smiled the biggest smile Ron and Hermione had ever seen. "She's not even upset by the fact that Draco's gay!"  
  
Hermione smiled happily. "Well, that's wonderful news."  
  
"Who cares," Ron said, uninterestedly.  
  
Hermione stepped on his foot angrily, winning herself an "Ouch!" from Ron.  
  
"There's more," Harry stated happily, gesturing for me to continue.  
  
"She's invited Hermione and you along with Harry and myself, of course, to stay with her at a large cabin nearby a muggle skiing resort! She says she thinks things should change and that it would be nice to learn how to ski!" I finished happily.  
  
Both Ron's and Hermione's mouths were left hanging 2 inches from the floor. Harry laughed at their faces before adding in, "Yes, but that's only, of course, if you haven't all ready made plans for Christmas break." He gave them a sad-looking puppy dog face, pleading, with his eyes, for them to tell him they hadn't made any plans.  
  
Hermione laughed at the look before answering, "Don't worry, Harry, Ron and I were actually just going to stay here for Christmas break because we had nothing to do but now that this wonderful opportunity has come up, we'd love to join you two!"  
  
Just as I was starting to feel entirely gleeful, Ron opened his oversized mouth.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, learning to ski? My dad's the one that wants to learn how to do muggle things, not me."  
  
"Oh Ron!" I exclaimed angrily. "You don't have to ski if you don't want to!" he was NOT going to ruin this for Harry and I and especially not Hermione since I knew that as his girlfriend, if he didn't go, then she wouldn't want to go either.  
  
"I don't know." Ron answered unsure, when suddenly, I got a wonderful idea.  
  
"Well, there'll be lots and lots of sweets and food." I could see Ron's eyes lighting up all ready, but I knew I'd need just a little bit more of a push at him before I got what I wanted so I added, "And my mother's the greatest chess player ever. I bet she could even beat you." I finished with sinister smirk.  
  
"No, she could not! No one can beat me! I even beat McGonnagal's giant chess board in first year and-"  
  
"My mother could have beaten them in half the time it took you." I answered, reeling him in to my plan.  
  
"Oh yeah!?" Ron asked, turning red in the face. "Yeah." I answered casually.  
  
I could feel the tug of the fish and began to quickly reel in my fish.  
  
"My mother would love to beat you and wipe away all your skills in chess in a heart beat!"  
  
That was it! That was it! Come on you damned fish!  
  
"Fine! Tell your mother she's on! Chistmas break, it's going to be me and her and we'll see just who really is the better chess player!" Ron yelled in victory, or so he thought.  
  
YES! I caught the fish but, feeling pity for it, I through it back it, for it didn't actually look very tasty anyway.  
  
It was actually I who'd won and Hermione and Harry knew that and were now trying to hold in there laughter at Ron's pitiful stupidity due to his Gryffindor pride.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal, Ron" I answered, and he took my out stretched hand and shook it vigorously before heading off to his next class, with Hermione following him, giggling quietly to herself.  
  
"You just love tricking him into these things, don't you Draco?" Harry asked, smiling.  
  
"Why yes, I think I do." I answered back. I took Harry's face in my hands and leant down to place a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
He looked at me happily before saying, "Well, I have to get to class now. I'll see you at dinner." And with that, he was off.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Well, now all I had to worry about was what to get Harry, Ron, and Hermione for Christmas. I all ready knew I was going to get Hermione. I even had the perfect idea for how to give it to her. Now this, I'm not even going to tell you yet. I want it to be surprise for you when she receives it, too.  
  
Moving on, though, I needed to plan what to get for Ron. Hmm. I would get him a broom. I'd get him the newest model yet. A Shooting Star 3000. His old Cleansweep was definitely in need of being thrown out.  
  
Now, for my mother. I thought and thought until I finally decided to get her the only thing she would never get tired of, no matter how many she had. The newest perfume for women, called: Nectar. Odd name, yes, but it smelled just as sweet as pure nectar itself and when mixed with a bodily scent, would smell even more wonderful.  
  
I also decided to send my father a box of sweets and a card that told him I loved him. He may have been evil, but he was still my father and even he deserved a gift on Christmas, even if he never wrote to me.  
  
Finally, hardest of all, was the gift I would get for Harry. Now this would be very difficult. I wanted it to be something special. But what?  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
I watched Harry closely for three days in a row and just couldn't figure out what to buy him for Christmas until I thought about Harry and his likes and dislikes. Once of his biggest dislikes is what inspired me.  
  
As soon as I'd heard it I knew it was the prefect Christmas present. For him to own is very own _____ would be simply wonderful! I knew he would just love it. or at least, I hoped so. (I told you I wouldn't tell you, but see if you can fill in the blanc.  
  
I could see where it would be a little bit of a material gift, but believe me, with the plans I had on how Harry could use it, how WE could use it together were most definitely not a material sort of thing.  
  
Oh, I hoped Harry would like it. I would have to schedule an appointment to look at several and choose the best one for Harry. I really hoped he would like it.  
  
A/N: Okay. Really short, I know. And I'm sure you must be upset that I took so long to write something so short but I was really busy this week. I've been working super hard in this research project that counts as 1/3 of my grade! Oooh! My teacher is so mean to give me only one week to do it! Well, I hope you liked the chapter even if it wasn't at its maximum potential, but I swear, the next chapter is going to be WAY better and WAY longer! It's going to be the events of Christmas and meeting Narcissa and learning to ski and exchanging presents and lots of other stuff in the next chapter.and maybe even a little love scene of my beta gets back in time to add it. So, ideas on what to write in your review are: 1) WHAT YOU THINK THE PRESENT DRACO GOT HARRY IS. 2) WHO YOU THINK WILL WIN THE CHESS MATCH OF RON vs NARCISSA. AND 3) IF THE CHAPTER WAS ORIGINAL ENOUGH.  
  
Ok. Well, I have to go now. Hope you liked the chapter. Don't worry, next chapter will be WAY better! R&R!  
  
XoxoSpideriaoxoX 


	17. Stale Mateor is it? Part:1

Disclaimer: No, I do own any of the Harry potter characters. They all belong to the great Lord J.K. Rowling! Bow down to her! All of you! Okay..I'm a little crazy, I know. *giggles*  
  
Thanks to: Menecarkawan. Thank you for being my Beta!  
  
By the way, as for the gift that Harry get from Draco had been given before in at least a couple of stories, but I don't think it's ever been given to him as a Christmas present, so I hope it's still original enough for you. Secondly, as for gifts from Albus and other lesser characters in my opinion, I didn't include them because I just couldn't come up with anything good enough. I'm sorry if this disappoints you guys. :-( Also, The gift that Harry gives Draco won't be "The perfect gift" to you, but believe, It definitely meant a lot to Draco! I'm eating chocolate as I type this so you can tell it's going to be a happy chapter!  
  
FIRST, I HAVE A QUESTION. I WANT TO TAKE A SURVEY OF ALL MY READERS! IN YOUR NEXT REVIEW, PLEASE WRITE IN AT THE END WHETHER YOU ARE A BOY OR A GIRL. I WANT TO KNOW IF IT REALLY IS TRUE THAT GILS READ SLASH FANFCTION MORE THAN BOYS. MUCH APPRECIATED!  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
Menecarkawan: Hey! I'm glad you reviewed! Thanks a lot! I suppose if you think that I made it too obvious that Draco would win, you're probably right. I'll have to go check it out. Thanks for the review!  
  
Bakachan17: lol. Nice try, but no. Harry didn't get a lamp, necklace, or ring. Lol. Thanks for updating your fic! And whether narcissa wins will be in part two of this chapter/ Thanks for the review!  
  
OnlyHAUNTED: No, actually, Harry hasn't gotten a snake in this story, lol. Also, that's not the gift, but good try. :-) As for who wins, will be in part 2 of the chapter. That's a really good idea on Narcissa playing dumb, lol, but unfortunately, I'd all ready started the chapter before I got your review and so I have a different way of how she started the chess game. It's a shame, really, your idea was really cool! Thanks for the review!  
  
Menecarkawan: Cool! I hope you enjoyed your vacation. You can send in your idea to me by email if you like instead of reviewing it so you wouldn't spoil the surprise! Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Kendrall17: Thanks for the wonderful comments. It's ok that you've been busy, I'm just glad you reviewed! Thanks for the review!  
  
Shaelynn(): It's all cool. I can't wait until you catch up with the story again! Thanks for the review!  
  
Zeynel: I want to thank you especially! You're the one that gave me the idea for the joke! Thank you so much. Thanks for the review!  
  
HogwartsSaiyajin: I think that meant you liked my chapter.right? Lol. Anyway, as for if Ron wins, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Thanks for the review!  
  
GoddessMoonLady: Thanks a lot for the compliments! Sorry, though, people didn't get a love scene like they wanted in this chapter, but I assure you, it will be in the next chapter. Don't worry. This chapter was just too long to fit everything in. I don't know why though because it doesn't really have too much happening, but oh well. Thanks for the review!  
  
Luin-lote: Thank you for the compliment! Don't worry, I know what being busy is like. Well, I hope you like the chapter. Thanks for the review!  
  
DeathStryke: Hmmm.true, I suppose Ron gets on my nerves too. Lol. We'll have to see who wins in part two of the chapter, unfortunately. Sorry I didn't make Narcissa evil and vindictive like you like her but it didn't go well with my story. Thanks for the review!  
  
GoldenGirl12: Well, I think it's short compared to my other chapters, but it is pretty long to write. Thanks for the review!  
  
MystalDragon: WoW! A new reader! YAY! You read all my chapters so quickly! Thank you so much for the compliments! You really made my day! Thanks for the review!  
  
Okay, well, on with the chapter!  
  
~*~Chapter 13: Stale Mate. or is it? ~*~  
  
I had found the perfect one for Harry's Christmas gift! I wondered what he would get me for Christmas. He really didn't have to give me anything at all, actually. I would be glad just to be graced by his presence.  
  
Well, before we all knew it, it was all ready a day before Christmas break and we were all packing up. I was only going to take two weeks worth of winter clothes but then decided that I couldn't part with ANY of my wardrobes so I brought them all along. I had to shrink ALL of my clothing and still had to bring to extra large suitcases!  
  
Harry on the other hand, only used one without shrinking his clothing and still had space to spare! I couldn't believe it!  
  
"Harry, how on earth can you fit all you winter clothes there!?" I asked bewilderedly.  
  
"Simple," he answered. "By bringing ONLY two weeks worth of winter apparel rather than my WHOLE wardrobe! Honestly Draco! It's not as if the castles going to burn in flames while we're gone and destroy all of your clothes!"  
  
I gasped. "Could that really happen!?" I exclaimed, quite frightened. Maybe I should take all of my summer and fall clothes too! What if the place did burn down!? I don't know what I would do without my clothes!  
  
"Oh Merlin," Harry sighed, exasperatedly.  
  
He pulled me away from my closet where I was going to take all the rest of my clothes and lead me to Hermione's Head Girl room, where we found Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hello," Hermione greeted us merrily as she finished packing up her things. Ron had finished much sooner than everyone else, as he didn't have much to pack. Of course, I made no comment on this all though I'm sure you all ready know why he didn't have much to pack. I had been working on controlling me mouth with its insults.  
  
Ron gave me a glare and moaned, "Remind me again. Why I let you talk me into going to that Cabin with you for Christmas break?"  
  
"Because," I began with a smile, "You want to beat my mother at chess, don't you?"  
  
"Well, now that you say it, it doesn't seem quite as exciting anymore." Ron muttered, lying down on Hermione's bed with his head buried in the pillows.  
  
"Well, just think about it," Harry replied. "You can actually beat a Malfoy at something. Break through those stuck up barriers and-"  
  
"Hey," I interrupted with a pretend- hurt expression on my face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Draco, but you know it's true." Harry answered back.  
  
"No, it's not!" I exclaimed. "We can be nice and-"  
  
"Look at it this way, Draco, "Harry interrupted, "That stuck up little prideful side of you is what first caught my eye." He gave me a sly smile and leaned up while pulling me down and engaging me in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Oh, come on, guys! Don't do that in front of me! Get a room! A room far, far away from here! Please!" Ron yelled in protest of our public intimacy.  
  
"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, giggling, "At least they don't mind about what others think. Unlike you. You never do that sort of romantic stuff!" Hermione said in a huff before walking out of her room to the library for some books for the Christmas break.  
  
"Oh Great!" Ron shouted at us. "Now I'm going to have to start being all gushy with her in front of people! Why does she want me to be like you!? I'm not gay! I'm a man!"  
  
"O, and what, just cause we're attracted to the same sex we're not men?" Harry asked, looking a little offensed. I smirked gleefully, hoping to see a fight break out between the two. I know it was wrong, but what can I say? I'd never seen the two fight before, except when they'd first found out about me and Harry dating, but that involved me, so it wasn't as thrilling.  
  
"Aw, Harry, that's not what I meant. I-" Ron began, before getting cut off.  
  
"Oh? Well, what DID you mean?" Harry asked, beginning to turn red right around his nose in anger.  
  
"Come on, Draco." Ron begged. "Back me up here."  
  
"No way, Ron. You're on your own here. You offended me too." I answered, fighting back a smirk.  
  
Ron pleaded with his eyes before saying, "Harry, I'm sorry! Honest. I just- "  
  
"No Ron," Harry said, looking happier. "I'm just overreacting. I'm sorry." He added with a sheepish smile.  
  
Ron smiled back and came up to Harry saying, "Yeah, me too. You're just as much a man as me, and that's saying something." He added with a joking wink. Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh, COME ON! You've got to be kidding! Where's the blood!? The kicking, the punching!? Where's the on-slaughting(sp?) Drama!?" I asked, exasperatedly.  
  
Ron ignored me and said, "And I'm just as much a man as you," he said, and then hugged Harry for effect. Harry patted him on the back before in intruded, saying, "All right, all right. Break it up. Hands off my boyfriend, Weasely. He's mine."  
  
Harry laughed and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before Ron asked, "So you get a little jealous and it's back to Weasely now?"  
  
"Maybe. I'll have to think about it." I said with a smirk.  
  
Ron shook his head with a smile before leaving me and Harry to go look for Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
"ALL ABOARD!" called the train conductor. We were going back to Kingsley Station, where we could meet my mother and head to the cabin in whatever place she had arranged.  
  
Harry and I walked in, me rolling my eyes, Harry walking lazily, growling all the way, Hermione running into the train excitedly, and Ron yawing and stumbling over his feet as he struggled to stay awake while he walked, dragging his suitcase along with him.  
  
We had all had to wake up at 6:00 a.m. and neither of us, excluding Hermione, were getting on well with him. I even happened to find out that Harry is most definitely NOT a morning person!  
  
I thought back to what happened that morning.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Harry" I'd whispered, tiredly. "Harry, wake up sweety. It's 6:00."  
  
A small, annoyed groan erupted from Harry's throat.  
  
"Harry," I whispered a little more urgently.  
  
"What!?" Harry had yelled, turning to me with glaring eyes.  
  
I'd jumped back of shock and fright as a small growl arose from Harry's throat as I still hadn't answered his question.  
  
"WELL!?" He asked angrily.  
  
"We have to get ready for the-"  
  
"For the trip?" He'd cut me off. "Is that it? Is it!? Well, then the trip can bloody wait because it was okay to make me stay up last night just so you could have some sex but now it's not okay to let me sleep a little bit longer because I'm tired and my ass still aches!? Well, listen up! All right? I'm going back to sleep and if you have a problem with it, then go deal with it elsewhere!"  
  
~*~ End Flashback~*~  
  
After that, I had got out of bed and walked away from away, fearfully, and headed to Hermione's room to is see if maybe she could get him up. He'd told her to go away in a not-so-polite way until Hermione got too agitated to cooperate and cast a spell.  
  
She then held a bucket full of ice-cold water and splashed it across Harry who'd jumped out of bed with a yelp. Hermione left, laughing evilly with satisfaction while I held Harry back from tackling her.  
  
In the process of this I ended up with a black eye and a sore arm, which I easily repaired with a simple healing charm.  
  
Harry had sleepily apologized afterward, but I had been too tired to even care.  
  
Well, anyway, we were now finding an empty compartment for the three of four of us. When we did, (Which took no longer than 5 seconds, as the first compartment we checked was empty) we wet our suitcases down and Ron and Hermione took a seat across from Harry and myself.  
  
Harry, who was more tired than me, immediately lied down on the bench and laid his head on my lap. I smiled sleepily and began to play with his bangs out of habit.  
  
Ron smiled as he saw Harry do this and instantaneously did the same exact thing, using Hermione's lap as a pillow. Hermione shook her head, while rolling her eyes and turned to me. "Hey, Ron protested, as she did so.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"How come Draco plays with Harry's hair but you don't play with mine?" Ron asked in a baby voice.  
  
"Because I don't like your hair!" Hermione snapped back. Apparently, she wasn't that much of a morning person either. Ron pouted before giving a huff and turning his face on her lap to take a nap.  
  
Hermione laughed at him before turning to me once again and exclaiming, "It's going to be so much fun to ski! I went skiing with my parents once in my fifth year Christmas Holiday but decided to come back early to see Harry."  
  
"Mmmm." I answered back, not quite catching what she was saying.  
  
"I continued to play with Harry's silky bangs and let Hermione's words fade into the back of my mind. Instead, I began to wonder why Harry's hair felt so silky. I mean, if you looked at it, from the way it's so messy and wild, you would think it were dry and dirty, when in fact, it was quite the contrary.  
  
You would never believe that it actually felt even silkier than my hair and smelt quite beautiful. My last thoughts were of why Harry smelled like such beautiful apples before I drifted off into a blissful, much needed nap.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco, Ron, Harry! Hello! You guys! Wake up!" Hermione's voice plunged into my dreams, waking me up. I opened my eyes to find that the food trolley had passed by. Hermione smiled at me before saying, "Good, at least you're up. Try waking Harry up for me, would you?"  
  
I hesitated for a moment. I wasn't sure I wanted to pick a fight with the dangerous Harry, but I figured it wasn't morning anymore, so he shouldn't be as moody he had been in the morning. While I had been dwelling in my thoughts, Hermione had whispered the word, "Food" in Ron's ear which had woken him up abruptly, causing Hermione to laugh.  
  
I shook my head with a smile before gently shaking Harry awake and whispering, "Harry, the food trolley is here. Are you hungry?"  
  
Harry turned over to face me and opened his eyes slowly to show off his beautiful emerald eyes. He smiled at me and replied, "'Morning love."  
  
I smiled and leant down to give him a soft kiss. Harry and I heard the lady at the trolley gasp in shock before sighing happily at our youthful love. Harry blushed a light shade of pink and smiled before lifting himself up, into a sitting position and taking out a small sack of galleons.  
  
He was about to pat when I decided to be the gentleman and blocked his hand and gave my money to the lady. I bought everyone a bit of everything on the trolley. Harry smiled at me and whispered "Thank you" as he kissed me, tasting like chocolate from his last chocolate frog.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
The train finally screeched to a stop and we all jumped out to with our suitcases to greet my mother. We found her standing right in front of the train stop with a wide smile on her face.  
  
I walked up to her and was the first to give her a kiss on the cheek. She then looked at Hermione and gave her a heart warming hug before going up to Ron and doing the same.  
  
When she came up to Harry, her smile widened even more and she gave him a kiss on both cheeks before nearly strangling him in a bear hug that one would not think possible from my mother, with her thin, fragile body.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm so happy for you and my son!"  
  
"Thanks" Harry muttered, embarrassedly.  
  
She walked us to a carriage where we all rode to the cabin and talked about everything from our school year so far.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
We finally arrived at the cabin twenty minutes later. (You wouldn't believe how quickly fancy, magical carriages can get you places.)  
  
It was nowhere near as large as my Malfoy Manner, but it was MUCH bigger than the Burrow that Ron's family owned.  
  
We entered the house, receiving a few "oohs" and "aaahs" from Ron, Hermione, and Harry. I, however, was very unimpressed. Harry ran childishly to a room on the second floor calling, "Draco and I call dibs on this room!" Then, he suddenly shot his head out of the doorframe of the room and added, "If that's all right with you, of course, Mrs.Malfoy. If you don't want Draco and I to share a room then-"  
  
"No, No, dear. It's quite all right." My mother answered merrily.  
  
Harry smiled and then headed back downstairs to us.  
  
"So," Ron was the first to speak. "Mrs. Malfoy, I heard you're a very good chess player. I think you and I should play a round of chess as soon as possible. Don't you?"  
  
I smiled at this. I knew what was coming next. My mother looked puzzled before asking, "Chess? You heard that I play chess well? Why, who would tell you such a thing. I don't even know HOW to play chess."  
  
Ron showed no reaction at first, but as the realization hit me, he turned red with fury, "Draco, you liar! You told me your mother was a good chess player and-" Harry and Hermione began to laugh along with my mother and me.  
  
"And just WHY are you all laughing!?" Ron asked, furiously.  
  
"Oh dear," my mother answered in between giggles. "I was only joking. Draco wrote me about you wanting to play chess with me and decided to throw a little prank to see what you would do if he had really been lying."  
  
Ron then began to turn even redder, but this time, of embarrassment. "oh" he muttered.  
  
"Don't worry," I said. "My mother is an excellent chess player and will play you any time, anywhere. She'll beat you no matter what."  
  
Harry snickered silently behind me.  
  
"Well, then, let's play now." Ron said, competitively.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly, Ron!" Hermione snapped. "We need to unpack and-"  
  
My mother quickly waved her wand and all of our suitcases opened and the items inside were sent to our rooms.  
  
"Well, now that that's done, you and I can play, Mr. Weasley." My mother said with amusement. With another flick of her wand, a table and chess board appeared and they each took a seat across from each other on couches in front of the crackling fireplace, setting up there pieces, my mother being white, of course.  
  
They began to play as my mother declared, "Pawn to D3!" and the game began.  
  
They played and played for nearly an hour before the other three of us (Hermione, Harry, and I) grew bored and decided to think of what to do for tomorrow.  
  
We figured we'd go skiing, of course, and as Hermione was the only one who knew how, she would be then one to teach us.  
  
"Mother," I called down from my room, several hours later.  
  
"Not now, Draco! I need to concentrate!"  
  
"Yead Draco," Ron added, "She's losing big time!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are-"  
  
"Mother! I just wanted to know if you would like to come skiing with us tomorrow." I stated, agitatedly.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, of course." She answered uninterestedly.  
  
"What about you, Ron?" Harry yelled afterward.  
  
"Sure, sure, whatever." Was his only reply.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Harry and I woke up and headed downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast and stood rooted to our spots as we reached the living room. There, in the same couches as yesterday, were my mother and Ron, STILL playing the damn game!  
  
"This is about your 10th round, right?" Harry asked, hesitantly.  
  
"Of course not!" Ron answered with bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep.  
  
"It's still our first round." My mother answered, casually.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." I replied.  
  
"You're friend, here, is quite a worthy apponent. However, we are nearly done and the odds are against him, there's no way he can possibly win." My mother stated.  
  
I smiled and turned to Harry who was doing the same. We left them to continue the game and made ourselves some breakfast. Hermione soon came down after us, saying, "You know, Ron never came to be last night and-" before stopping just as we hd and staring at Ron and my mother unbelievingly.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." She said aloud.  
  
"That's what I said," I answered with a smirk.  
  
Hermione looked at me desperately before sighing and joining us to eat breakfast. We all finished breakfast and prepared for the cold day, skiing when I suddenly realized I didn't have any skiing gear.  
  
"Oh don't worry." Hermione had said. "They have suits you can rent."  
  
That had truly scared me. I was going to wear something that had all ready been worn before by MUGGLES!? I decided not to comment on it and just went downstairs to warn my mother and Ron to start get ready.  
  
None of them listened and so I had to magically dress them and brush their teeth and all the other necessities. (We were of age at the time and so we were allowed to use magic.)  
  
Finally, after nagging and nagging and nagging, the game ended rather oddly.  
  
My mother was in deep concentration. Somehow, Ron had managed to get the upper hand on her and if she made the wrong move, she would lose. She only had the King, a knight, and a pawn left, while Ron had his king, a bishop and a knight. They made 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,23 moves before the last move was Ron's. In the last 24 moves, my mother had somehow managed to take Ron's knight with her pawn.  
  
With his last move, a tear glistening in his eyes, he stated, "Stale Mate."  
  
My mother's eyes nearly bugged out. "I refuse to make the 25th move! There is no way possible that this is going end in a stale mate. Someone HAS to win!  
  
Ron yelled out, "I've never gotten stale mate with ANYONE!"  
  
"Nor have I," my mother added, sorrowfully. She sulkily rose from her seat and headed toward the door. "We should get going now," She stated with a small sniffle.  
  
"No. Wait, this can't be!" Ron yelled! "There has to be a move I can make! I swear there has to be a way for me to win! This can't be stale mate! I." Hermione took a hold of his hand and began to walk him out of the door as he continued to babble on like all sore losers do.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
We walked all the way to the ski resort and rented a coupled of suits for all five of us. It took Hermione quite a long time to convince me to wear that infernal suit that had been used before by mere muggles, but when I finally put it on, I wished I had kept my other clothes on. The suit wasn't nearly as warm as my other clothes were.  
  
Shivering, we walked to one of those muggle chairs that carried people high into the air and brought them to the top of the mountain. Harry and I sat together, Hermione and Ron sat together, and since my mother was alone, she got paired up with a muggle man who I could tell she found herself attracted to.  
  
Harry and I could hear Ron still arguing about how it was impossible that he tied with someone in chess.  
  
".I swear, something went wrong! Or no, there is still a move to make for someone to win and I just haven't spotted it yet! That's why I left the chess board out with all the pieces in their exact same spots! You'll see! I'll find a way to." Ron babbled and babbled while Hermione ignored him and looked out into the view.  
  
When I looked farther behind them, to my mother, I could see that she was getting over the tie with Ron much better. She was talking to the muggle man and giggling while he laughed and then, the unexpected happened.  
  
He gave her a kiss on the lips! That muggle kissed my mother! I couldn't believe it! I was sure she was going to slap him, but on the contrary, she kissed back! Harry saw this too and sighed while saying, "How romantic."  
  
I turned around to face Harry, a shade paler than my usual self. Harry laughed and kissed me gently.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
We finally arrived at the top of the mountain and Hermione had begun to instruct us on what to do. "Now you have to strap in the buckles in those two long stick things to your feet. No, Ron, not those! Those are the ones you use to push yourself forward! Do you see any straps on those! Ron-no! Wait, Ron!" Ron went skiing straight down screaming like a banshee while flailing his arms about.  
  
He would have crashed into a large boulder, had it not been for my mother, who discreetly cast a spell to stop him when that man she had been with turned away. She smiled merrily at him as he turned his gaze back to her.  
  
Hermione ran down to help Ron while Harry and I were left alone. "Well," Harry began, "My aunt and uncle never took me skiing so I'm not really sure how to do this, but from what I've heard, like Hermione said, you just strap your feet there and then use those two sticks and push yourself forward and then put them down in the ground to stop yourself."  
  
I looked at him unsurely. "Why don't you give it a try, Draco? Push yourself forward." I shook my head, frightened.  
  
"Are you scared?" Harry asked teasingly. He was trying to annoy me and I knew it, but all the same, it was working.  
  
"No!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well, the give it a try." He urged eagerly.  
  
I knew there was no way out of this so I took a deep breath and gulped before pushing myself forward.  
  
I felt the chilling wind whip across my face and to my surprise, I was enjoying it a little. In fact, I was enjoying it a lot! I never wanted to stop. I let my speed pick up, moving faster and faster. This was better than flying! I let a smile etch across my face before I suddenly looked fearful.  
  
I was about to go onto one of those ramp things where really good skiers do stunts in the air! I tried to break by putting the two stick things down in the snow with all my strength but I was going too fast!  
  
Suddenly, before I knew it, I was up in the air, doing a flip! It felt completely exhilarating for that mid-second before I realized I didn't know how to land!  
  
However, I did land, and I landed properly! I was rather good at this! I turned back to see that I had skied so far that I could no longer see Harry and when I looked forward, I was nearly at the bottom of the mountain, moving this way and that.  
  
As soon as I reached the bottom, I went back on those chairs and reached the top of the mountain to see a gaping everybody!  
  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled out! "You were a mazing!"  
  
"This was NOT your first time," Ron stated unbelievingly.  
  
My mother was busy with that muggle guy but Harry made up for her lack of compliment. He ran up to me and gave me a long-lasting kiss, parting my lips and warming my tongue up with his. "You were fantastic!" he exclaimed breathily, as we parted.  
  
From then on, we spent the rest of the day with me teaching everyone, including Hermione, how to ski properly. I have to admit, it felt wonderful!  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
We got back to the cabin, freezing! My mother quickly concocted five mugs of hot cocoa with marshmallows in all of them. We sipped the scalding chocolate drinks carefully, making sure not to burn our tongues. Harry and I shared one big quilt, huddled up close together to gather all the body heat we could. While Hermione and Ron did the same, and my mother greedily kept one all to herself with a smug smile on her face.  
  
Ron was staring at the chessboard venomously, trying to find a way to win. As he was about to start complaining about it, I cut him off. "So, mother, I saw you talking to a muggle."  
  
"Oh yes, Draco dear." My mother answered, a dreamy look clouding her face.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked eagerly, wanting to know about the man.  
  
"Oh, well," my mother began. "His name is Fredrick and he is the sweetest man I have ever met. I haven't been able to feel this way ever since your father was sent to Azkaban," she said, looking at Draco. She then turned to Harry, smiling and added, "He asked me to meet him again tomorrow and I think I will."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Both Harry and Hermione shouted at the same time. I was shocked for a moment but then congratulated my mother. She was right. She couldn't be alone forever just because my father was away. Even if the man she chose was a muggle. I must admit, though, he was quite attractive.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, while Harry was asleep, I decided to write that letter to my father.  
  
Dear father,  
  
It is soon going to be Christmas. We are not allowed to send you anything more than a letter, unfortunately. I want to wish you a happy Christmas. I truly hope that you will write back by Christmas Eve just to know that you care. I know that we have our differences, but you are my father and I love you.  
  
Wishing you a Happy Christmas,  
Your son,  
Draco Malfoy  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
We spent the next week skiing and having all sorts of frivolous fun. It was more enjoyable than I'd thought it could be. Finally, however, it was Christmas Eve. We all sat together and talked happily, chocolate cocoa in hands.  
  
None of us could wait for tomorrow morning to open our presents, but we constrained each other from opening the wonderful presents underneath the beautifully decorated Christmas tree.  
  
I, however, was much more quiet than all the others, speaking only one or two words every few minutes when someone addressed me. Finally, Hermione asked, "is something wrong?" as I stared out at the window, hopefully.  
  
"Er.what? Umm.oh, right! No, no. Nothing's wrong." I answered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked, doubtingly.  
  
I nodded my head, smiling and gave him a small kiss on his cold, red nose, making him smile. Everyone then continued with their happy conversations. In truth, I was hoping that my father would write me back, and so I waited... and waited. and waited until finally, it was so late that everyone began to head to bed.  
  
Harry, however, stayed by my side, hugging me tight. He looked up into my eyes, sensing something was wrong, but keeping quiet, knowing I truly didn't want to talk about it.  
  
I finally decided to go upstairs with Harry to our room. My father was not going to write back to me. I was the stupid one for actually believing for even a fraction of a second that he would actually have the decency to write back to me, even if just to say 'hello.'  
  
I sighed defeatedly.  
  
I would never be loved by my father again.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and I made it to our room, sleepily. Harry, however, had a little more energy than me and began to give me small, tingling butterfly kisses down my neck, slowly unbuttoning my shirt.  
  
I felt soft, gentle kisses down my chest but was just too tired to really get aroused and fell asleep before Harry could continue.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning to Harry shaking me aggressively yelling, "it's Christmas, Draco! Wake up! It's Christmas!" My eyes shot open and once Harry saw that I was awake, he ran out of the room and down to the living room. I quickly followed him and found that everyone else was all ready there too.  
  
"Draco, hurry! We want to open our presents!" everyone urged. I took a seat and saw that Hermione was going to be the first to open her presents. Hermione opened Ron's first, which was a heart locket with a picture of both of them in it. "Oh my god, Ron! Thank you so much!" She had squealed delightedly, giving him a hug and then a kiss.  
  
She then opened Narcissa's gift, which was a beautiful apparel, made of the richest material money could buy. It was a beautifully decorated in shades of dark and light violets along with shades of dark and light pinks. The heat-preserving winter dress flowed beautifully through Hermione's fingers, as she held it up, admiring it.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Hermione had exclaimed to my mother ecstatically.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing, really. I just saw it and simply had to get it for you." She answered modestly.  
  
Next, she went to grab for the present from me, but looked a little confused and hurt to see there was no present addressed from me.  
  
"Oh," she'd said, trying to hide her sorrow, "Well, that's all right. I'll open Harry's." Ron was glaring daggers at me. However, just as she'd reached for Harry's present, and owl came swooping down the chimney, and into the room. It went straight for Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked confused. "For me?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else. It was a beautiful snowy white owl that resembled Hedwig, but had bright, violet eyes and golden tips at his feathers. Hermione took the letter from the owl's ankle as it landed on her shoulder and read aloud, "To: Hermione, From: Draco, 'I hope you like him. Happy Christmas!'"  
  
She looked up at me completely speechless before jumping on top of me and exclaiming, "Oh my goodness, Draco! Thank you so much!" I hugged her back, smiling widely, despite myself. "I'm going to name him Tucker!"  
  
Ron then gave me an apologetic smile before looking away in embarrassment.  
  
She smiled at me once again before getting Harry's present. She opened it to find a beautiful Owl stand that came with a golden cage that looked simply dazzling and had violet jewels lining the cage all over.  
  
Hermione gaped at it.  
  
"I got it 'cause I all ready knew Draco was getting you and owl and the jewels matched his eyes and the gold matched his feather tips." Harry mumbled, embarrassedly, thinking Hermione didn't like it.  
  
"Oh, Harry! It's beautiful! Thanks you so much!" she shouted, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed noticeably before my mother announced that she wanted to open her presents.  
  
She opened the one closest next to her, which was from Hermione. When she saw it, she gasped in glee. "You said you were going to warm up to muggles, so I thought you would like it. It plays music if you wind it underneath." Hermione stated sheepishly.  
  
It was an adorable snow globe with white snowflakes falling down a beautiful woman, (who resembled my mother quite curiously) ice-skating alone, with a snowman to the right of her and a bench covered in snow next to a bird on a frozen bird bath and a beautiful Christmas tree with beautiful ornaments in the center.  
  
When my mother turned it over to wind it, the music played was my mother's favorite Christmas song of all time. The melody played accordingly to the song. The notes high and beautiful. (A/N: I tell you the name of the song but I don't know what it's called. It goes like this: "On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a portraige in a pair tree. On the second day of Christmas.. You know how it goes, right? All right, well, sorry for the interruption.)  
  
My mother smiled happily with watery eyes and gave Hermione a long hug. "Thank you so much." She said in a whisper, trying to keep from crying.  
  
'Oh man,' I had thought to myself. 'Hermione's present was WAY better than mine.'  
  
She then went to open the present from Ron. It was a perfume, not quite as good as 'Nectar' which I had gotten her, but there was something more. It was a hand knitted sweater with the anicials N.M. knitted into it. "My mother thought you would like it," Ron murmured, turning as red as a tomato.  
  
"Oh, it's wonderful!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug. "She knitted this herself! It means so much to me!"  
  
'Darn!' I thought again. 'He got her a better present than me too!'  
  
She then went to open Harry's. It was a beautiful silk nightgown. A light shade of violet, so light, you would think it were white. All though it was plain, lacking designs and what not, you could tell it was made of highly expensive silk and clung to the skin beautifully. It was entirely beautiful.  
  
"Oh, Harry! You dog! You really want to see me wearing this, don't you!" my mother exclaimed, playfully. Harry turned even more red than Ron ever had and blushed so much he excused himself to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, Harry dear. It was a joke. It's lovely." My mother said as he walked away. All Harry showed in response was a nod of his head, and we only saw the back of his head. I laughed to myself as my mother worded, "Sorry" to herself.  
  
"Oh mother, he's just very shy, that's all." I said, reassuringly. She shrugged it off and then went on to my present. I was entirely embarrassed, knowing she wouldn't really like mine as much as the others because it was merely expensive and not made with love.  
  
She saw the perfume and gasped so loud everyone jumped up. "What is it?" Harry asked, jumping out of the bathroom and rushing to us, still blushing from the last incident.  
  
"Draco, dear! I wanted to buy this before and it was completely sold out! Oh thank you! I was running out and I swear I don't know what I'd do without my nectar perfume!" She exclaimed.  
  
Well, lucky for me she still had her shallow side. She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then one to Harry before he could move and said, "The nightgown was lovely."  
  
Harry nodded his head, mutely.  
  
"I want to open my presents next!" Ron declared. He rushed to get the present from Hermione. He opened it to find a book. "A book? How lovely." He said, trying to hide the fact that he didn't like it.  
  
"Don't be such an idiot, Ron. You're my boyfriend, of course I didn't get you just a book." She handed him a box and he quickly opened it to find the most embarrassing thing ever. It was a pair of boxers with hearts and kisses all over. "There," Hermione stated, trying to hold back her laughter. "See? Because you're my boyfriend, you get an extra gift."  
  
Suddenly, everyone(except Ron) broke out laughing. He stuffed the boxers underneath the book and decidedly went on to the next gift.  
  
This one was from my mother. It was a set of fine made clothing. Ron smiled and choked out a "Thank you."  
  
My mother smiled at him.  
  
He then opened my present.  
  
"OH MY BLOODY GOD!" he yelled out! His new shooting star 3000 broom was sleek and beautiful. "Harry, I'm sorry, but Draco is my new best friend!"  
  
"We'll see about that when you get to my gift," Harry muttered under his breath as I chuckled evilly.  
  
He then opened Harry's gift and jumped about and yelled, "I take it back! Harry, buddy, you're still my best mate! Yeah! Signed Chudley Cannon Gear! With their actually autographs on them! That means they've toughed these very robes! Yeah!" it took a while for him to calm down for me to get my chance to open my gifts.  
  
I got a diary from Ron ("I think you have some issues you need to let out"- said Ron) and a book from Hermione, of course, and then an entire ski gear from my mother ("You skit so well, I thought you'd love it!"- said my mother) and then I came to Harry's gift.  
  
It was a golden bracelet with the words, "I love you" imprinted into it.  
  
I turned to Harry smiling. It was beautiful, but it was even more beautiful when Harry added, "Professor Dumbledore gave it to me. My father had given it to my mother. I.I thought you'd like it as well."  
  
My eyes turned wide and round as a saucer! I couldn't believe he was giving me something so valuable to him! I jumped on top of him and gave him the most passionate kiss anyone could ever imagine, not even caring that everyone was looking. When we parted, he smiled, blushing as he was before at everyone's stares.  
  
"ahem" Harry cleared his throat!  
  
"Oh, don't do that! You sound like Umbridge!" Ron groaned.  
  
Harry and everyone else laughed.  
  
Harry then opened his gift. He received a diary from Ron too. ("I figure if your boyfriend needs it, you're going to need it too"- Ron said) He got a book from Hermione too and then opened my mother's present. It was the Malfoy crest in a necklace.  
  
"You're part of the family now." She said, smiling. Harry kissed her on the cheek, while hugging her tightly.  
  
And then, as he saw there were no more presents left, her turned to me. "Are you going to have phoenix fly in through the window since you can't get me an owl due to the fact that I all ready have one?" he asked playfully.  
  
"As I matter a fact," I stated. "..no."  
  
He raised one eyebrow quizzically.  
  
"I have to take you somewhere to show you your present. Go get dressed and I can take you." I stated.  
  
He got up and headed to the room to get dressed, soon followed by me, with everyone else looking around bewildered.  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N: You guys, the title I gave this chapter will be explained in part 2 of this chapter. I had to make this chapter into two parts because lets face it, this is WAY too long all ready as it is. The second part of this chapter is going to be nowhere near as long as this chapter, but it should prove to be interesting, as you will find out the gift Draco gives Harry and you'll find out why the title is Stale Mate.or is it? There is more to the chess game than we think. The game has yet to be won. Anyway, I really hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this chapter. I've been sick with a terrible cold all week so I'm not sure if I was at my best when I wrote this. At least I got this to you guys on time, right? I really hope you like it! The next chapter will probably be half of this chapter because this chapter was over twice as long as my usual chapters. Anyway, PLEASE R&R! Oh, and btw, none of you were right on the gift Draco gave Harry. *Giggles* It must be super original. Care to take another guess? Oh, and the love scene will be in the next chapter for New Years Eve! Hooray!  
  
Xoxo Spideria oxoX 


	18. Stale Mate or is it?

Disclaimer: No, I do own any of the Harry potter characters. They all belong to the great Lord J.K. Rowling! Bow down to her! All of you! Okay..I'm a little crazy, I know. giggles

Thanks to: Menecarkawan. Thank you for being my Beta!

The survey was answered by most people and the score was Girls: 6 vs. Boys: 0. However, I do know that one of my reviewers from the chapter before last was a boy so I guess that's pretty much it. The rest of the people didn't vote. Oh well. Thanks to the people who did vote! Much love!

Well, I just want to say that people liked this chapter more than I thought, except for a certain brutal and harsh critic. She/he was a little evil with their words, but oh well! I won't let Enchantress101 bring me down!

Now, replies to me wonderful reviews!

Manda Lee04: Wow! I'm really glad you liked the chapter! That's a big thumbs up for me! Yay! Thanks for the review!

Luin-lote: lol. You must really love clothes! My sister's the same. I think about 2 or 3 other people thought this was their favorite chapter too! I'm really glad you enjoyed it that much! Your review is so great! It really makes me happy! Thanks for the review!

Enchantress101: I don't mean to sound rude or anything (even thought you sure did sound rude enough). Ooops! I'm sorry, did I use ANOTHER annoying pair of parenthesis? No, seriously, I think you could have been a little nicer with your words. I never mind a few criticizing words every here and there but I think you were just a tad bit extreme. If you don't like the way I characterized Harry and Draco, just don't read the story. What else can I say? Next review, please!

GoldenGirl12: I'm really glad you laughed during the chapter. I didn't really think it was going to be that funny but a lot of people said it was, so thanks for the review!

Zeynel: Your review sure was peppy! It made me feel all gitty and made me do a very naughty thing. I picked the lock to my mom's room and stole some chocolate and now I'm peppy! Hooray! Thanks for the great review!

Ugh(): Ummm.when you say, "You completely pulled a Frizzy and turned your story into and utterly crappy fluff. Nice job." Did you mean that as an insult or did you mean it sarcastically, saying that my story is good? I'm not sure, but until you review again (if you do) I'll just take it as a compliment! Thanks for the review.I think. Lol.

OnlyHAUNTED: I'm glad you think my idea is original! That Enchantress101 girl thought my idea and plot were way too cliché, but oh well. I'm glad you think differently! Thanks for the review!

Kendrall17: lol. I suppose that would have been a priceless look Draco must have been putting on as he was about to flip Thanks for the review!

HogwartsSaiyajin: Wow! You actually re-read my entire story! And I improved, did I? Well, you should tell it to that Enchantress101 girl. Maybe if she had taken the opportunity to read my later chapters, she would notice that I got better like you said. OMG, though! You really think I got better? I'm WAY flattered! Thanks a lot! Btw, are you a boy or girl? Thanks for the review!

Immortal Memmories: Wow? I used an exclamation mark for that sentence? It must have been a mistake. Thanks for your KIND criticism. Some people don't know how to do those things, kindly, but you do. Thanks! I can relate. Sometimes I read story and certain little grammatical things get on my nerves, lol. I'll try to make sure not to make the exclamation mark mistake anymore. I guess I must have been eating chocolate at the time, and when I eat chocolate, everything is a big, happy deal! Lol. Thanks for the review!

Sara-Lady-Dalion: Nice, long name. Lol. It's cool! How'd you come up with it? Ooooh, your right! It is the Twelve Days of Christmas! Now I remember! Thanks for refreshing my mind! And thanks for the review!

Bakachan17: lol. Your review, I have to admit, is the funniest I've ever read! The answer to my survey you gave had me cracking up for like an hour! I would be talking to my friend on the phone, and out of nowhere I would start giggling and laughing at the thought of the review you gave me. Thanks so much! Thanks for the review!

Sirian-Pincess87: Wow! I read some reviews that were the funniest and peppiest but yours is the kindest most wonderful review ever! I can't believe you like my story that much! Thank you sooooooooooo much for the review! It make me so happy that you love me story so much and it's become your favorite! Thank you SO much for the review! Looking forward to the next one!

Fearless5: Thanks for the compliment. As for the question, no, I think Harry doesn't sleep enough actually. He needs to sleep more. Sleep is good. Sleep is great! People now at days don't get enough sleep!

Tirla: Hey, thanks for the advice. I'll try to stop adding in A/N's for chapters. Thanks for the review, and I hope for another one!

Wow! 15 reviews for this chapter! Yay! Beat the last chapter by 1! All though, it's a bit sad because of all my chapters, I think I got the most criticism in this one more than any other. Oh well. The nice comments and wonderful reviews from all of you great readers made up for it! Now, on with the story!

Chapter 14: Stale Mate.or is it? Part: 2

Harry and I sneaked away from everyone. We used the chimney in our room to floo out to the- wait, I can't tell you yet. Well, anyway, Harry and I flood out. I went first so that Harry would know what to yell out.

I took a pinch of floo powder and yelled, "Outside the Potter Residence!" The last thing I remembered seeing before the emerald flames swallowed me whole was the priceless look of complete shock on Harry's face that to this day, I still haven't forgotten.

His eyes bugged out entirely and his jaw slacked up, letting his mouth fall open as he gasped.

I landed gracefully in a small shack and stepped out into a foot of snow that reached just bellow my knees. It was cold, but I didn't care. I was too happy and anxious to bother with such little things at the moment. I wanted Harry to get here so that he could see the wonderful present I had gotten him, well, hopefully wonderful.

He probably all ready figured what it was after what I had yelled out to floo here, but I knew the amazement would increase once he would actually see it!

I waited anxiously until finally, I heard a thump from inside the shack and opened the door. I saw that Harry had fallen most ungracefully but looked simply adorable. I walked in with a chuckle and helped him up. "It's not funny," he mumbled.

I immediately stopped chuckling. I definitely didn't want to upset Harry before he saw his Christmas gift. I smiled at him and held him in my arms. "Harry," I began, "I know this is completely cliché, but close your eyes."

Now he was the one chuckling, but he complied and I put my hands over his eyes just to make sure he wouldn't peek.

Spending three months with Harry had shown me that he was the most curious Gryffindor to ever walk the planet. I led him out of the empty, wooden shack and out into the snow. I felt Harry shiver, as his lower legs got soaked from the snow.

I held back my laughter and led him out a little further. Finally I turned him around, holding my breath and heart beating faster than ever in anticipation, and lifted my hands from his eyes.

On cue, Harry opened his eyes and gasped, more taken aback than ever. Let me tell you just what it was that he saw.

A beautiful clearing of land with snow covering it all over like vanilla icing over a large cake you can't wait to dig into. In the center of all this land was a very cozy and welcoming house made of beautifully designed gray, marble-like stone. It wasn't a huge, wonderful mansion, but I knew Harry wouldn't want a mansion. It was a normal, family-sized home for Harry.

He would never have to go back to live with those horrible Dursleys. The house had two windows on either side of the door in the front and three more above it, on the second floor. It had a beautiful chimney and across the house was a banner that said, "Happy Christmas, Harry!" in bright, vivid colors that could blind a newborn deer.

In front of the house were two ever-lasting Christmas trees, lightly decorated with a few lights and a snowman on the right side. During the summer, there would be a wonderful garden in the front, but that would be in the summer. Right now, the snow that lightly sprinkled over the roof of the house, the framing of the door, and the Christmas trees suited the moment perfectly.

"Oh, Draco," Harry whispered at a loss for words.

"It's yours, Harry," I stated. "You can come live here once we graduate. You'll never have to live with the Dursleys again. I.I thought you'd like it," I said, beginning to blush lightly.

"Oh, Draco! I love it! It's wonderful!" Harry said as he jumped to give me a bruising kiss. I licked his lips pleadingly, quickly receiving entrance. His lips parted and I quickly took my chance and explored throughout his entire mouth, making the sweet taste last for as long as possible.

We parted several long moments later for a breath of air. He smiled happily before timidly asking, "Can we.can we go inside?"

"Harry, sweety, you can do anything you want. It's your house!" I answered, pulling out a pair of keys from out of my pocket. I'd made sure to have a spare key in hopes that he would give it to me.

He smiled at the spare key slyly.

"Oh dear, Draco. I'm afraid you've made one too many keys," he said teasingly.

I smiled at him hopefully before he erupted into fits of laughter and said playfully, "Well, I suppose if there's nothing else to do with this key, it would be a shame to burn it, so, I guess you can have it if you want." He heaved a fake sigh.

I laughed and grabbed him into a tight embrace before planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

As we entered the house, Harry's smile only increased. We looked around in the living room and the first thing Harry noticed, was a Muggle television.

"You have a Muggle television in here?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, I figured that you'd been brought up in a Muggle area and so you might enjoy certain Muggle things.

"Oh, thank you!" he'd exclaimed, as he'd wrapped his arms around me.

We explored the rest of the other things, finding some other Muggle things here and there. I didn't really know how any of it worked, but if Harry let me move in with him, I was sure he would explain.

He enjoyed the entire house, giving me thank you kisses and hugs every time he saw a different room. We finally finished exploring the normal, family-sized home and decided to take a break and simply go and. play.

We went back out into the snow and had a few snow fights and built a snowman. We tackled each other for hours, getting completely soaked in the snow and finally felt too cold to continue as the night sky began to darken.

We headed inside the house and stripped down to our boxers on the welcome mat before walking onto the floor. We, as stupid oafs, had forgotten to bring our bloody wands with us outside. We went to the couch and grabbed the fluffiest quilt there was and snuggled close together.

I noticed my wand on the table and took it, whispering a small spell and two hot mugs of cocoa appeared in both of our hands.

"I love you Draco," Harry whispered, close to me.

"I love you, too," I whispered back, as we indulged in a passionate kiss.

We finally decided it had gotten late enough at around 11:00 p.m. and decided to head back. Besides, we didn't want to miss the New Year's Eve celebration. You know what happens at all New Year's parties, don't you?

Well, if you don't, here are a couple of hints:

-Laughing

-Drinking

-Getting drunk

-Going to bed. With a companion

Do you get it yet? EXACTLY! Pure, blissful sex!

When we got back to the cabin, everyone bombarded us with questions about where we were until Harry finally blurted out, "Draco bought me a house!" with a smile on his face the entire time.

Everyone gaped and then spluttered out astonished comments such as:

"Oh my god! How sweet!"

or

"How delightful! Will you be sharing it with Draco?"

or

"Draco, you really have outdone yourself!"

or

"Urgh! How disgustingly mushy!" Earning an elbowed stomach from Hermione. Can you guess who ushered that last comment?

When everything had settled down, the champagnes were poured and the liquor went flying every which way. Finally, we were ten seconds from the New Year. With Harry and I all over each other, snogging our heads off.

"10..9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2.1! Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted and Harry and I sneaked up to our rooms, quite drunk, while everyone else stayed snogging on the couches. (That Muggle guy had been invited over for Mother's sake.)

Harry was quite a giggly drunk as we closed the door as quietly as any drunk truly can. "Your mum was having a good time with that Muggle, wasn't she?" he asked, attempting (and failing) to stifle a snigger.

"Hey," I protested, half-heartedly. "Lay off my mum. She's just a little lonely."

Harry pulled me close to him. "I never said it was a bad thing," he whispered, before catching my lips in a slow and passionate kiss. "I'd like to have a good time with you, right now."

I growled possessively at that proclamation, and deepened the kiss. I felt Harry's tongue on my bottom lip and happily granted him entrance. Hands began to roam of their own free will and soon I was gripping at his buttons, begging drunken fingers to undo the cursed contraptions.

"I hate buttons," I muttered, finally giving up on them and ripping Harry's shirt open.

"You dirty animal," Harry said, doing the same to my shirt. "What were you thinking?"

"That I want to see your skin. Now." I pulled Harry's shirt off of him and pushed him onto the bed. I kissed his chest and nipped his nipples, then I gave him a hickey and started in on his pants.

"I need you, Draco," Harry whispered huskily. "Please."

I growled again and pulled his pants down, grinding my hips against his. "I 'm going to make you shout out in ecstasy," I told him, causing him to whimper and grind against me in return. Soon my clothes were completely gone as well and we were kissing and touching every inch of skin we could find.

"Oh, God, Draco," Harry muttered, running his nails across my back, causing me to cry out. I pulled the lubrication toward us and prepared Harry for me.

"Are you ready?" I asked, barely able to keep my voice steady.

"Oh, God, Draco," Harry replied. "Yes! Please yes!"

-Censored-

"That was amazing," he said softly.

"Are you all right?" I asked, slightly concerned at the tremors rolling through his body.

"I'm fine," he replied. "That's just the hardest I've ever come."

I chuckled slightly and held him close to me. Soon after we fell asleep.

We woke up the next morning, bright and early and began to pack up for the train trip back to school.(Harry had too much of a migraine to be in a bad mood plus the fact that he was still enjoying the pleasure from last night.) I truly didn't want to go back. I enjoyed myself so much with Harry and everyone else, and I knew I would also miss my mother very much all though I'd never admit to it.

Harry ran downstairs when we heard a certain ecstatic Weasley yelling, "Yes! I found a way to win!"

We ran downstairs to see what the commotion was all about and saw Ron standing over the chessboard with the pieces still laid out perfectly. My mother rushed over, fuming with unbelief.

"How?" she asked, incredulously.

Ron moved one of the white pieces (I'm not sure which it was. It was a few years ago) and it took out the black knight as he yelled, "CHEACK MATE!"

I was prepared to hear the most outraged yells from my mother, however she had a smile as wide as a chasseur cat. "Well, Mr. Weasley, I want to thank you for winning the game for me," she stated calmly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked confusedly, when suddenly, he turned pale as he understood, however my mother decided to state the obvious for him anyway.

"I am the white piece, and so, you lose. Check Mate," she stated, and with that, she walked away while Ron dramatically fell to the floor, moaning and groaning and whining as all sore losers do.

I, whether Ron was now my friend or not, couldn't help the smile that appeared on my lips, and while I knew Harry wanted to smile too, he kept it to himself and playfully hit my arm with the back of his hand and scolded me for not keeping my smile to myself in a whisper.

We road over to Platform 9 ¾ sadly, everyone saying good-bye to my mother while she held back unshed tears in her eyes and gave us all intoxicating hugs.

We were going back to Hogwarts and wouldn't be able to see my mother for quite some time. Everyone looked out the window, once we had chosen a compartment, and stared out at my mother waving good-bye.

The train suddenly began to drive us away as my mother finally shed a sorrowful tear with a smile on her face. Maybe it had been a smile of happiness for my new friends. I never was sure.

I watched her form as it began to shrink in size as we drove farther and farther away. Harry smiled at me and gave me a kiss and I turned away from the window.

"Are you going to miss her that much?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I will," I answered back.

"I wish I had a mother to miss." And with that, Harry turned around and stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

A/N: I am soooooo sorry that this chapter is so short, but it is coming early, isn't it? I wasn't able to make this chapter as long as my usual chapters because my computer keeps freezing up and I want to post this before it freezes up again so that I can get the computer fixed. Well, I hope I receive as many reviews as the last chapter gave me. Thank you! R&R


	19. A PillowBurning Tear

Disclaimer: No, I do own any of the Harry potter characters. They all belong to the great Lord J.K. Rowling! Bow down to her! All of you! Okay..I'm a little crazy, I know. *giggles*  
  
Thanks to: Menecarkawan. Thank you for being my Beta!  
  
I don't feel like replying to the reviews today. But thank you to the people who reviewed. This has been the worst week of my life. Nothing's gone good. I didn't get many reviews, I didn't get to enter in an awards contest because I was too late. My sister had to develop a picture for me for school, and she ignored me and the day I needed them she said she would get it for me the next day but I needed it right hten and so I got a zero on my school project. Well, enough about my pathetic life. I just want you to know that's why I didn't update last week. I'm sorry. This chapter, just so you know, is no doubt going to be sad.  
  
IMPORTANT NEWS! YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS SAYING HOW YOU WISH I WOULD WRITE HARRY'S POV, SO I CAME UP WITH A WAY TO DO THAT EVEN THOUGH IT'S DRACO WHOSE WRITING A BOOK. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.  
  
Chapter: 15 ~*~ A Pillow-Burning Tear ~*~  
  
The train ride was spent with a tenseness in the air. Harry was quietly looking out the window in sorrow. I felt simply horrible for making Harry feel bad about his parents' death.  
  
No one spoke a word except for Ron and Hermione who kept trying to make conversation with Harry and me. I would willingly talk, however Harry pretended not to hear us or just gave us a nod of his head.  
  
When the lady with the trolley full of sweets came up, Harry didn't even bother to eat any candy. He just put a sack of money in Hermione's hand and looked back out the window again.  
  
Hermione gave everyone a worried look before paying the lady and then handing the change back to Harry.  
  
When the train finally came to a stop, I went up to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Of course I knew what was wrong, but I thought it would make things better if he told me himself so that he could let it out.  
  
"Nothing, Draco. I just, I don't know," he answered sadly. I sighed. I really didn't know what to do. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I guess I just wish I had a family too," Harry confessed.  
  
"But you do," I answered, "You're a part of my family. My mother didn't give you that Malfoy pendant for nothing, you know," I said playfully. Unfortunately, my antics didn't work and Harry's face stayed sorrowful.  
  
I didn't know what to do to make Harry smile. I didn't really know how to comfort someone in such a situation. I'm a Malfoy for bloody fuck's sake. I spent half my life empty of all feelings for Slytherin's sake!  
  
"It's not the same," Harry's muffled voice said to me as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, "I wish MY mom could wish me good-bye at the end of Christmas Holidays. I wish my father could be my hero who I look up to and go for when I'm having trouble with my girlfriend. I wish-" Harry suddenly had to stop as his voice cracked.  
  
I could tell if he spoke anymore, he was going to break out crying.  
  
"Well, actually, you couldn't really talk to you father about woman problems because you're gay," I added, trying to bring some cheer into him. That only caused a choked sob to escape Harry's throat.  
  
I sighed, dejectedly.  
  
I hugged Harry closely and whispered, "I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know what to say."  
  
"There's nothing to say," he said, trying to gather himself up as he pulled away from me and straightened his robes out. "We'd better hurry so we can meet Ron and Hermione before dinner begins." With that, he had walked away to the Great Hall.  
  
I sighed, before walking after him.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner hadn't been quite as well. I had been planning on sitting with my fellow Slytherins when I got back, but I could tell that Harry needed me there with him, whether he admitted it or not.  
  
He really was feeling bad about this. I never knew he still hadn't gotten used to the fact that his parents were deceased yet.  
  
Well, then again, I don't think I would be able to get over it either if BOTH my parents died. Now if my father died, then maybe I could handle it, but if I ever lost my mother, I don't know what I'd do.  
  
Imagine, poor Harry having to live with his Muggle relatives. But not anymore because I bought him his own house now. We could go there for Easter vacation. Just the two of us.  
  
Though, when I thought about it, I suppose Harry wasn't the only one feeling bad. I was still a little upset about not getting a reply from my father for Christmas. I guess some part of me really did want to be with my father again.  
  
However, I had to deal with my problems another day. Right now, I had to help Harry get through his situation.  
  
I decided to stay with him at his Head Boy room to keep him comfort.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
I watched as he wordlessly changed into his clothes. Why had he suddenly become so sad about this? Honestly! It was as if he was a woman going through PMS.  
  
I didn't say a word either as I quickly changed into my pajamas and went over to him to the bed and wrapped my arms protectively around him.  
  
I'd wondered what he was thinking. I just really wanted to know.  
  
Well, since I don't want you to be as tuned out of Harry's emotions as I was, I've decided to have Harry help me write parts of my book. This next part, which is in Harry's POV is being written by Harry. So, remember that for this part, it's Harry speaking, not me.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Harry's POV  
  
~*~  
  
I felt Draco's strong arms wrap around me protectively. I didn't tell him this, but I was so extremely thankful for them at that moment. I knew I had been acting unreasonable, but I just couldn't help it.  
  
I don't know what happened, but when I saw Draco's mother wishing him farewell as we departed from King's Cross, all these emotions had just swelled up in me, making me wish that it were my mother wishing me farewell, rather than Draco' mother.  
  
I wished it were my parents who became surprised that I was gay, rather than Ron.  
  
I wanted it to be my parents who scolded me whenever I got a bad grade on my exam, rather than Hermione.  
  
I wanted it to be my parents who were wrapping their arms ever so protectively around me at the moment, rather than Draco. I know this was wrong, having Draco treating me so kindly, yet wanting the love to be given from someone else.  
  
It wasn't as though I was cheating on him or anything, and even though I loved him, to have the love of my parents was such a different thing in so many different ways.  
  
So I closed my eyes and pretended it was my mother's arms wrapped around me, instead of Draco's. The guilt stabbed at me for using Draco, even if it wasn't actually hurting him since he didn't know.  
  
I just closed my eyes and willed my tears to stay put behind my lids.  
  
I don't know if my tears really did stay behind my eyelids, although, right before I fell into the bliss of dreams with my parents, I felt a warm, wet liquid cascade down my cheek and then a fiery, warm sensation on the pillow.  
  
I'm pretty sure it was a tear.  
  
End Harry's POV  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's POV again  
  
~*~  
  
As I held Harry in my arms, I saw a tear drop from his closed eyelids, down his dark, raven eyelashes, and further down his cheek, before falling onto the pillow, burning a hole into it.  
  
No, seriously, HIS TEAR HAD BURNED A HOLE RIGHT THROUGH THEBLOODY PILLOW! IT EVEN SHIMMERED IN SMALL, RED AND YELLOW SPARKS BEFORE TURNING INTO DARK ASH!  
  
I jumped up, but luckily, I hadn't woken Harry up. I gently moved Harry off the pillow and placed his head on my pillow.  
  
I grabbed the other pillow and stared at the hole. It went right through the whole pillow and when I looked back onto the bed, saw that there were small burnt spots on the bed.  
  
WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?  
  
One second, my heart was breaking on the inside, watching poor Harry practically cry himself to sleep in a way and the next, I was freaking the bloody fuck out! I didn't know he could burn a bloody whole into a solid object just by crying!  
  
I suddenly realized I had been breathing roughly and calmed myself down.  
  
This was really freaking me out.  
  
Was I imagining things?  
  
I touched the hole and immediately pulled back on instinct as I felt it was still hot.  
  
I blew on my fingers gingerly as I glared at the offending whole.  
  
I threw it on the floor before turning back to Harry.  
  
I looked at him thoroughly for a second before hesitantly wrapping my arms back around him.  
  
I really was just too freaked out about this.  
  
I would definitely have to go to Hermione for some help on this. We needed to get some research on this. We really did.  
  
I held onto Harry, closing my eyes, hoping for a better day tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ok, woah! Talk about shortest chapter of the century! No, scratch that, calling this a short chapter is just too much of an understatement. This is like the size of my freaking prologue at the beginning of this story. Actually though, I've been thinking about making the rest of my chapters short like this too, because I started this story to enjoy writing it, but when I feel the pressure of having to make the chapters long, I just sort of lose the fun in it. Like, for example, I had a sad sort of blast writing this story, saying as I was in a depressed mood, but letting it out, I just feel so much better now! If I'd continued, I wouldn't be feeling all too great right now. So I hope this doesn't upset you guys. Plus, if I write short chapters like this, I might write more often than just once every week. BTW, PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FELT ABOUT HARRY'S POV IN THIS CHAPTER IN YOUR REVIEW. Should I keep it; should I lose it? Do you like it or hate it? Thanks  
  
Please R&R  
  
Xoxo Spideria oxoX 


	20. Finally! Something Hermione doesn't know...

Disclaimer: No, I do own any of the Harry potter characters. They all belong to the great Lord J.K. Rowling! Bow down to her! All of you! Okay….I'm a little crazy, I know. *giggles*

  
  
  


Thanks to: Menecarkawan. Thank you for being my Beta!

  


I would have written sooner, however, that part with Harry's tear burning the pillow completely threw me off. I don't know what the hell got into me, but I just felt like adding it after hearing the song " All Cried Out" By a couple of artists featuring some other artists that I can't remember. Anyway, part of the lyrics were, "Don't you know my tears will burning the pillow? They'll set this place on fire…." And so on, and I just felt like adding it in, but then I hadn't the slightest idea of what to do next! So, I hope this chapter comes out ok. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I got 4 more than last time which still isn't as many as I used to get, but it's still great! Yay for me! 

  
  


Ok, on with the story:

  
  
  
  


Chapter Title: ~*~ Finally! Something Hermione doesn't know!~*~  
  
  


  


I woke up abnormally early, knowing there was something I was supposed to remember when I turned to Harry and then had a flashback of Harry's tear burning a hole through the pillow.  


  


I jumped with a start.  


  


My eyes went wide as I remembered my shock at the site and even the burning heat when my finger touched the burnt hole in the pillow. I gulped and looked back down at Harry.  
  


  


I sighed with anguish. Harry was always so stressed and things were always happening to him, granting him even more attention. From the time I had been with Harry, I knew that Harry really didn't like all the attention he got.

  
  
  
  


I shook my head sadly.  
  
My poor Harry always had to go through so many horrible things. Just as Voldemort finally gets defeated, I come into Harry's life causing all sorts of problems. Then when things finally start to settle down, a wave of emotions just splash themselves all over Harry, soaking him from head to toe, inside out.

  
  
  


I bent down close to Harry's face and gave him a small kiss on the forehead, and as I was about to leave, I just couldn't resist the temptation and bent back down for another kiss, this time on the lips.  
  


  


Why deny myself of the simple pleasures I've already been granted access to?  
  


  


I smiled to myself as I saw a smile appear upon Harry's powder-pink lips after my kiss. I looked at the time and saw that it was 5:32 in the morning. I grabbed a robe and left Harry to sleep while I went to Hermione's Head Girl room to inform her of the new information about Harry's tear from last night.  
  


  


I was sure she'd be quite intrigued.  
  
Hell, I was sure ANYONE would be intrigued!  


  
  


I swear, just for the one time, I'm glad I wasn't kissing his tears away. My poor lips would have burned away in agonizingly painful ashes ugh! I don't even want to think about it.  


  
  


I headed quietly further on, to Hermione's Room. I remembered where it was from when I followed her and Ron here. They'd been sucking each other's faces off quite inexpertly. Perhaps if she really were smart, she would ask me for some tips on how to properly snog.  


  
  
  


At least Harry was a good kisser. I don't know what I would have done if he was as bad as his two best friends.  


  
  


Knowing how cocky I was at one time, I would have bluntly told him that he was bad and made him take classes on how to kiss. Yes, you may think this is weird, but for a Malfoy, we must have nothing but the best.  


  
  
  


As I finally got to Hermione's Head Girl Room, I lightly knocked in the picture of an attractive teen, around my age, who was wearing a beautifully thin, velvet, purple dress, smiling down at me with a glass cup of wine.

  
  
  


"Well, hello, cutie," she said seductively.  


  
  


"I'm taken," I said, already knowing her intentions, but still smiling to know that even a picture adored me as so many others did.  


  
  


"Aaaaw. By whom?" she asked, pouting.  


  
  


"By Harry Potter," I answered, with a dreamy smile on my lips.  


  
  


"Ooooh. You poor thing. You've got it bad. I bet you're like putty in his hands when he wants you to do something for him. He's probably got you wrapped around that thin little finger of his."  


  
  


"And what if he does?" I asked, starting to get annoyed at how long Hermione was taking to answer. She was probably still asleep, so I knocked again.  


  
  


"Well, there's nothing wrong with it if he does. I'm just saying that I can sympathize with you. He is quite the looker. He's even better looking than you."  


  
  


I glared at her evilly.  


  
  


"Just open up, would you."  


  
  


"No need to get so jealous of your own boyfriend. Besides, I can't let you in without a password… unless," she began, mischievously.

  
  
  


"Unless what?" I asked, impatiently.  


  
  


"Kiss me."  


  
  


"What!?"  


  
  


"Hush up or you'll be caught up before sunrise. Just kiss me and I'll let you in."  


  
  


"You're a bloody picture!" I argued.  


  
  


"So?"  


  
  


"Forget it," I said, knocking again.  


  
  


"Your loss" she said, before humming to herself, while playing with her hair.  


  
  


Hermione still hadn't come out and I was growing inpatient. I knocked again and again nonstop for about 10 minutes before I gave and said, "All right" through gritted teeth.  


  
  


"Yes!" The girl in the painting squealed. I felt like I was cheating on Harry, so I knew my conscience was going to make me tell Harry about this.

  
  
  
  


I leaned up, closed my eyes tightly (I really didn't want to see her face when I kissed her) and pretended she was Harry, while I leaned forward and kissed the painting on what I hoped was the lips. She squealed as I finally stood back away with a grimace.  


  
  
  


It wasn't as bad as I thought, seeing as it was really just paper. She blushed and smiled ecstatically before swinging open.  


  
  


"See you later, cutie," she said with a wink, as I disappeared into the room to see a sleeping Hermione on her bed when the door closed from behind me.  


  
  


I stopped for a moment to wonder why I had to flirt with EVERY female portrait to get anywhere.  


  
  


I sighed exasperatedly.  


  
  


I stomped over to Hermione before shaking her aggressively into a state of awareness.  


  
  


"Argh! Huh! What!?" she, asked confused, and for once, quite stupidly.  


  
  


But I was too angry to pay attention to that.  


  
  


"I've been knocking on your door for the past 15 minutes!" I yelled at her.  


  
  


"Oh, I'm sorry. I put a silencing charm outside of my room so I can get my sleep. I have to be properly rested for every day," she said, regaining some of her intelligent tone.  


  
  


"You cast a silencing spell!? You're Head Girl! You have to be aware of everything incase someone is out of bed after hours!"

  
  
  


"True, but that's why Parvati's room is near mine so that she can hear anything I don't," she argued back.  


  
  


"Ugh! Whatever! Do you know what I had to go through to get in here!?" I asked.  


  
  


"No," she answered, suddenly curious as to how I was able to get in here.  


  
  


"I had to kiss that girl in your picture!" I yelled.  


  
  


Suddenly, Hermione burst out into laughter.  


  
  


"How can you laugh at me like that!?"  


  
  


"I'm sorry. It's just… I can't imagine a Malfoy kissing a portrait just to get into a room," She gasped through breathes of air as she fell off her bed, and onto the floor on all fours, quite indignantly.  


  
  


I simply growled.  


  
  


When she'd regained some of her composure, she asked, "What did you come over here for anyway?"  


  
  


So I went into an explanation of everything.  


  
  


When I'd finished, her eyes were as wide as saucers. "We have to go to the library first thing when it's 7:00," she stated.  


  
  


"Why not now?" I asked.  


  
  


"It's too early! It's against the rules to be out of bed at this time. Which reminds me, shame on you for coming here at this time. You're a Head Boy! You're supposed to be a role model for the students and" she went on and on, rambling about nonsense, not even noticing me leave.  


  
  


I headed to my own room and got dressed and waited for 7:00 to come around. However, I accidentally fell asleep and then awoke at 8:00. I gasped and jumped out of my warm bed and ran faster than the speed of light in the direction of the library.  


  
  


I finally got there, quite out of breath, and rested my hands on my knees, while I waited for my heartbeat to slow down.  


  
  


I gasped for gulps of breath and quickly breathed out before greedily breathing back in for more air.  


  
  


I finally regained my normal breathing and walked into the library to see no one inside.  


  
  


However, I saw a huge stack of books all over one table and walked around to the other side to see a VERY frustrated Hermione.  


  
  


She looked up at me with crazy, red eyes.  


  
  


"I CAN'T FIND IT!" she all but yelled through gritted teeth. She looked like a mad woman. Her hair was worse than usual and she was a complete mess. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days.

  
  
  
  


"What's the matter with you?" I asked.  


  
  


She grabbed me dangerously by my Slytherin tie and pulled me right up to her face, breathing heavily. I was suffocating, trying to pull away from her death grip.  


  
  


"Did you not hear me!?" she hissed. "I CAN'T FIND IT!"  


  
  


Suddenly, she let me go and broke down into tears.  


  
  


"For the first time in my entire life, I can't find anything on the subject!" she sobbed hysterically.  


  
  


I slowly walked away from her in fright, walked backwards, so as not to take my eyes off the wild beast that was once Hermione.  


  
  


Then I high-tailed it out of there and ran to the Great Hall to see Harry eating.  


  
  


"Where were you," he asked, a little upset that I had left him alone.  


  
  


"I went to ask Hermione about something. Which reminds me, Harry, I sort of cheated on you."  


  
  


Harry' eyes went wide and glassy.  


  
  


"-what?" he barely whispered.  


  
  


"Well, it was for a good reason! You see, the picture that guards Hermione's room is a girl and she wouldn't let me in unless I kissed her and I really had to talk to Hermione! So, you see, I-"  


  
  


I was cut off by hysterical laughter.  


  
  


"What are you laughing about, Harry!?" I asked angrily. He gave me the exact same reaction as Hermione.  


  
  


"You kissed a picture! "M… Malfoy! Kissing a picture!" He continued to laugh louder, attracting a few stares.  


  
  
  


"I think I preferred you when you were going to cry," I said, huffily.  


  
  


"Don't worry, Draco dear. I still love you," Harry said, wiping some of the tears that had come out during his laughter.  


  
  


I suddenly noticed Ron sitting across from Harry.  


  
  


"Hey Ron. Sorry, didn't see you there," I said, sheepishly.  


  
  


"No problem, mate" he answered, through mouthfuls of food.  


  
  


"Oh by the way you guys, watch out for-"  


  
  


As if on cue, Hermione walked into the Great Hall, still looking a bit crazy.  


  
  


"Hermione." I finished.  


  
  


"What's up with her?" Ron asked, when he'd swallowed his food.  


  
  


"I went to Hermione's room to ask her to find some information, and she couldn't find anything."  


  
  


Ron laughed and exclaimed, "Finally! Something Hermione doesn't know!"

A/N: OK, well, this chapter was a little earlier. I'm still trying to come up with a reason for Harry's tear burning through the pillow. You'll know by the next chapter. Don't worry. Anyway, I hope you liked this. This chapter was supposed to be more comedy than anything else. I hope it made you laugh. Please R&R!

Xoxo Spideria oxoX


	21. I've still got it!

Disclaimer: No, I do own any of the Harry potter characters. They all belong to the great Lord J.K. Rowling! Bow down to her! All of you! Okay..I'm a little crazy, I know. *giggles*  
  
Thanks to: Menecarkawan. Thank you for being my Beta!  
  
BTW: I FIXED THE LAST CAHPTER'S MISTAKES!  
  
I wasn't going to answer the reviews but merely thank you all, but some people actually asked questions, so, I want to thanks everyone who reviewed and I will answer to the people who actually asked questions! ^_^  
  
Thank you to: Suzaku24, onlyHAUNTED, Reflections0fReality (Thanks for all the ideas! BTW, are you a boy?), Soph 5232 (), Hogwarts Saiyajin, (Yes, I do have an end to the story, but if I need any ideas I'll be sure to ask you. The story shouldn't be more than 30 chapters.), GodessMoonLady, Chelsea, Schoolboy_80 (Thanks so much! I'm really flattered by your compliments. Btw, I take it you're a boy?), Luana Hime, Draconias (Cool name, and thanks for giving a survey answer!),Brittany67, and The Couples Writer  
  
Ok, on with the story:  
  
Chapter Title: ~*~ I've still got it! ~*~  
  
Harry was trying to act as if nothing happened the day before. He was going about the day with a fake smile pasted across his face. It didn't really make me feel very good.  
  
I wondered what that tear meant.  
  
If I didn't find out soon, then I was going to have to ask Professor Dumbledore on this. I may not like the crazy Muggle-loving fool, but this was Harry we were talking about.  
  
For all anyone knew, this could be a seriously fatal thing. I had to find out what this was. It wasn't in any books for sure, or Hermione would have found it by now even if she was going overboard crazy with this whole thing.  
  
She had been sent to Madam Pomfrey for some calming potions and came back cheery. A little too cheery. Apparently, she had been so stressed she had had taken an overdose and was now so calm that it wasn't even calm, but a weird, psychotic peppy.  
  
She now had a lot of energy and was apparently using it all up, sucking Ron's face every second a professor turned around.  
  
But that's off topic. Back to Harry.  
  
He was acting as if nothing happened, and for all everyone knew, nothing had happened. No one could tell with the mask of happiness he had practically glued onto himself, and I began to fear if that mask would be glued on forever, even with me.  
  
When lunch came around, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to find out what the problem was. While Harry excused himself to the lavatory, (and Hermione was sucking at Ron's neck while Ron more then willingly encouraged her) I walked up to Dumbledore.  
  
And no, if you're thinking that everything went silent and people watched with their breaths held, you're wrong. This is a real story I'm trying to tell you here about my past.  
  
No one really even noticed me walk up to Dumbledore.  
  
I put out my hand and curled my finger toward myself, motioning for him to come closer to me. He knelt from the staff table and I whispered to him, "We need to talk."  
  
He nodded and replied with, "Meet me at my office at 8:00 tonight. The password is sugared tarantulas."  
  
I raised an eyebrow in amusement of the odd password but said nothing and walked away with a curt nod.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'd left Harry to start up his research on a Potions essay he'd been assigned. He'd been none the wiser that I was going anywhere in particular, as he just mumbled a "yeah, sure. Whatever." As I told him I had to go to a Quidditch meeting. (BTW, I forgot to mention that the Slytherins had already had a match against the Ravenclaws while the Gryffindors had had a match with the Hufflepuffs and the next match was Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw.)  
  
I was now standing in front of the Gargoyle that lead to the Headmaster's office and I whispered, "Sugared Tarantulas."  
  
The gargoyle moved aside and spiraling stairs appeared, now moving higher and higher. I quickly jumped on the 3rd step.  
  
As a doorway came into view, I knocked and came in before waiting for a reply. There was no time for manners and politeness. I had to talk to Dumbledore and get this over with.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at me before asking, "Would you like one?" holding out a jar of what looked like tarantulas moving about everywhere, trying to crawl out of the jar. They were covered in sugar and I suspected these were the Sugared Tarantulas that helped the old Muggle-loving fool come up with his odd password.  
  
"No," I answered, gently pushing his offering hand away. I took a seat and began.  
  
"Let's cut to the chase. I have something I have to tell you, obviously. It concerns Harry."  
  
Dumbledore suddenly turned more serious.  
  
"Yes, I suspected so," he replied.  
  
"Well, then, now that that's settled, let's get to the important matters, shall we? Yesterday" and I began my tale of how Harry felt sorrowful after my mother had departed with me and how he cried and his tear burned a hole through the pillow, although, when I explained it, I added a lot more details and comments, receiving "ahs" and "Hmmms" in between some sentences.  
  
"Well, I do believe I have the answer to your . problem, shall we call it? Well, it's all very simple, or at least, it would be if you knew about Harry's past and how he survived against Voldemort. I suppose I should explain it to you-"  
  
"There's no need." I interrupted. During the time Harry and I had been together, he had explained everything about that to me. And so, I told Dumbledore this.  
  
"Ah well, this does make things easier. Well, as you know, it was his mother's sacrifice that saved him. However, something I suppose I forgot to mention to Harry was that when she sacrificed her life for his, she also left a magical energy of protection inside of him, which comes out whenever he faced Voldemort, which is why, in the end, he was able to defeat him. All though Voldemort is already defeated, that protective magic still lies within him.  
  
"As he was grieving for his parents, he felt many emotions, which is what happened whenever he faced Voldemort, thus far, brining out his magical protection. However, even though he wasn't in danger, he was feeling so many emotions all at once, that his magical protection within him did not know if he was in danger or not.  
  
"Therefore, it prepared itself to unleash itself outside of Harry's body to ward off any evil. The magical protective power was ready to come out in any way, and so, when he shed a tear, it came out through that, and as the tear contained the magical protection, it burned anything it came into contact with, as it would an enemy. The pillow just so happened to be what it came into contact with. It did not, however, burn Mr. Potter because it was to protect him." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked, when he saw my face a bit confused.  
  
"Oh yes. Well, thank you, Professor." I said, and with that, I walked out.  
  
As I walked back to my room, I thought about it and began to laugh to myself. All along, I had thought it would be some endangering, life- threatening matter, when in actuality it was what protected Harry.  
  
How ironic.  
  
It wasn't even all that much of a big deal. Oh just wait until I tell Hermione, I'd thought to myself. Just then, I decided to change my course of direction and head towards Hermione's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I got to Hermione's room, I saw that stupid girl in the painting again and moaned inwardly. I knocked on the door, ignoring the girl's talking, and hoping that Hermione had not put the silencing charm tonight.  
  
To my fantastic luck, she had indeed forgotten to and opened the door. She didn't look as crazy as during the day, and luckily, the potion Madam Pomfrey had given her had worn off a bit.  
  
I walked in and stated, "You forgot to put the silencing charm."  
  
"Well, lucky for you. Anyway, I was just busy trying to find some more information on Harry's burning tear, calmly, mind you," she added at my disapproving look. And I suddenly noticed all the books scattered across the floor.  
  
"Of course," she continued, "I still haven't found anything. I fell asleep on a book and forgot to put up the spell."  
  
"Well, Hermione dear, I've found the answer for you," I replied with a beaming smile.  
  
Hermione looked as though she wanted to kill me for finding out the solution before her. "Well, tell me then, won't you," she said, through gritted teeth.  
  
I chuckled at her childish behavior and answered, "Well, it was Dumbledorewho knew. I had a meeting with him. It's all quite simple, actually." and I told her about my meeting with Dumbledore.  
  
When I finished she was smiling widely.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" I asked her.  
  
"No wonder I couldn't find it anywhere! That information would probably only be in Harry's prophesy. Not a very important one, though. But of course it wouldn't be in any books! No one is supposed to even know about things like that!"  
  
"Oh," I answered dumbfounded.  
  
"Do you know what this means, Draco?" Hermione asked, about to burst with happiness.  
  
I swear, what she yelled out into her room that night must have awoken the dead. "I'VE STILL GOT IT!"  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been a bit busy, lately. But with Thanksgiving break coming up, maybe I can write another chapter soon. BTW, I'm sorry for making the tear thing not so important, but I really didn't want to get into anything serious because I want this to stick to being romance and stuff rather than difficult problems or anything. For that, I would have put this under angst or drama. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please put kinf reviews. Thank you!  
  
R&R 


	22. A Valentine Romance

Disclaimer: No, I do own any of the Harry potter characters. They all belong to the great Lord J.K. Rowling! Bow down to her! All of you! Okay..I'm a little crazy, I know. *giggles*  
  
Thanks to: Menecarkawan. Thank you for being my Beta!  
  
BTW: I FIXED THE LAST CAHPTER'S MISTAKES!  
  
I wasn't going to answer the reviews but merely thank you all, but some people actually asked questions, so, I want to thanks everyone who reviewed and I will answer to the people who actually asked questions! ^_^  
  
Thank you to: The Couples Writer, HogwartsSaiyajin, (Don't worry, I like this chapter size too and I'm going to keep it this way.) bakachan17, onlyHAUNTED, anonymous () (If you love fluffiness, I think you're going to LOVE this chapter) and.  
  
Reflections0fReality: OMG! I am so sorry. I'm glad you didn't take the question offesnivley. I really didn't mean it to be offensive! I just think it's great to have guys read slash as well as girls. :) I even held a survey in my earlier chapters to see how many guys read slash stories. I'm really glad you like my story and I hope you continue reading. I love reading your reviews. They always give me a good laugh. You're hysterical! Thanks for the review!  
  
Only 6 reviews. :( WAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Ok, on with the story:  
  
Chapter Title: ~*~ A Valentine Romance ~*~  
  
  
  
Now that I knew about all the emotion that was being kept bottled up in my poor Harry, I decided it was time for some romance between the two of us to keep his mind off things. It was our last year and I wanted Harry to enjoy it.   
  
I thought hard for about a week and decided to just make Harry happier with little things so that I could stall until Valentine's Day.   
  
I would give him a rose on a day for no particular reason and then kiss him until we made love to each other until early dawn. It was simply amazing how such a simple thing as a rose could really make Harry's day.   
  
He began to ease out of stress and get happier, until he eventually just forgot about that incident with my mother.   
  
Finally, Valentine's Day came.   
  
I planned everything perfectly. Yes, it was a bit on the cliched side for Muggles, but I thought to myself, 'Well, Harry had been brought up by Muggles in the Muggle world, had he not? So why not do something that would be familiar to him.   
  
I'd even bought him a gift from a Muggle shop.   
  
Ever since I'd seen that Muggle commercial that Hermione had forced me into watching, I'd just known it would be the perfect thing for Harry. I just knew he would love it. It was just so romantic.   
  
It actually made me want to squeal like a girl, but of course, I was a Malfoy, and Malfoys just didn't do such things even if I did have my exceptions every once in a while. After dinner, I had walked up to the Gryffindor table. "Harry," I said, standing behind Harry. He jumped in adorable surprise and smiled at me.   
  
"Yes, Draco?" he asked innocently. He had bought me a case of chocolate- covered cherries and given them to me this morning since he knew they were my favorite. I, of course, had gobbled them all up (quite ungracefully, I might add) immediately.   
  
I suppose he wasn't a big fan of Valentine's Day, but believe me, I sure was.   
  
"Go to the first corridor in the Dungeons in 30 minutes." I whispered into his ear, and then walked away without waiting for a reply. ~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 30 minutes later found me pacing nervously, waiting for Harry. I stood in a room a little farther away from the place where I had told Harry to meet me, staring up at a large, screen that showed me Harry and where he was.   
  
I saw him finally make his way to the room where I had told him to go.   
  
On a pedestal, lay a single white rose. I saw Harry pick it up and smile as he looked at it. He then noticed the parchment I had attached to it and unrolled it off of the rose's stem. It read: Follow the rose petals to find your way to true love.   
  
~*~ It was then that he noticed all the rose petals on the floor. I had decided to be creative and so they were not all red petals. In the wizarding world, we have many different colored roses, and so, along a track of rose petals were blue petals, green ones, red ones and yellow ones too. There were violet ones and white ones and orange ones for a bit of spice.   
  
He smiled and laughed a breathy laugh as he began to follow the rose petals, still holding the single white rose that he had found on the pedestal.   
  
I could see his smile glow brighter with every step he took until he finally came to the door that I was standing behind.   
  
With a flick of my wand, the screen disappeared, and I was greeted by the real Harry standing in front of me with a huge grin on his face.   
  
He opened the door to find me, inside a medium-sized room, with the lights dimly lit to set a romantic atmosphere. A bed with satin sheets lay behind me and thousands of rose petals were scattered all around me.   
  
"Oh Draco!" he exclaimed as he ran up to me, giving me a huge bear hug, before capturing my lips with his own.   
  
As he pulled away, I smiled at him, and then I remembered the commercial and the gift I had bought him.   
  
I pulled out a long, rectangular, black box and showed it to him before opening it with a "click."   
  
Harry's eyes went wide as he saw the necklace with a gold chain and a Lion with emerald eyes staring up at him. (A/N: I know! It's been done WAY too many times! But don't worry, the next part is most definitely original. I hope) "It's beautiful." Harry said as he picked it up and offered it to me so that I could put it on him, around his neck.   
  
I smiled, and as I took it and he turned around for me to put it on, I said  
  
aloud, in the same sing-song voice as the commercial had, "Every Kiss begins with Kay." And that store had been the Muggle store where I had bought this  
  
beautiful necklace. Harry had laughed aloud and turned around after I had put the necklace on and kissed me thoroughly. "I always loved that commercial," Harry whispered in my ear as we broke apart.   
  
He then took my hand in his and led me to the bed and the rest . I think you can pretty much figure out.   
  
And I owe the beautiful night of love-making all to that beautiful commercial that told the truth in its song. Every Kiss really does begin with Kay.  
  
A/N: Okay, I saw that commercial today and thought it would be just ever so adorable to put that in my fic. I just had to! I hope you liked it. Yes, it's way too fluffy and stuff, I know, but I just had to make it that way. I really wanted too. Well, I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! I got WAY too little reviews this time! I got only 6. 6! I usually get around 14! Either you guys read it but were just too lazy to review or people really did stop reading. Please review though! It's not that hard. You don't even have to sign in! Just write any name and say something. Even if all you say is "Good job" At least I know you read this. Please review. I don't want to cry. Thanks. R&R 


	23. Better Ways of Studying

Chapter: Better Ways to Study

The months went by quickly, and before I new it, we had only two weeks left  
until exams. It was going to be extremely hard, considering that this was  
our 7th year, which also meant that this year's exams were going to be most  
important.

I was fine when it came to academics. I was no Hermione Granger, but I   
always manage fairly well. However, for Harry, he told me that he always  
only just barely passed potions.

This, however, was excellent, as I was great at potions. I knew I would be   
able to help him. Or at least, that's what I thought, until I found out how  
it was to study for exams with Harry.

"Harry! Pay attention!" I shouted, for the millionth time. He was really   
starting to get on my nerves, no matter how much I loved him. He just  
wouldn't pay attention.

"What?" Harry asked, in a whiney voice. "I'm trying to daydream about   
Quidditch!"

"Ugh! How do you ever expect to pass potions if you don't pay attention?" I  
asked, irritated.

"I don't know. Maybe I won't pass and I'll just end up getting left back   
year after year after year after year after year after year-"

"All right! I get it already!" I shouted, cutting Harry off.

"Well, someone is in a sour mood today," Harry said. It was really quite  
annoying.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be in such a sour mood if a certain Gryffindor would   
listen to me when I'm trying to help him pass his Potions exams! You only  
have two weeks!"

"I don't care! I'm never going to get potions. No matter how hard I try!" he groaned out, childishly.

"Don't say that, Harry. Come on. You have to try," I said soothingly, while  
I sat down on the bed, next to him, and began rubbing his back,  
comfortingly. (A/N: They're in Draco's room.)

Harry sighed and gave in with a defeated nod of his head.

I smiled and began my explaining. "Alright, well, if you mix Gerunest and  
Ausengel together"

"Hermione," I said, in a pleading voice the next day, while Harry was  
practicing for Quidditch. "I just can't get him to learn a single thing! I try  
and try, over and over again, but it just goes right in one ear and out the  
other!"

"Well," Hermione began, with a smirk, "Maybe you should create a sort of game  
with him, when it comes to studying."

"A game?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. You know, like, if he gets an answer right, then he gets a point or...a  
treat."

"A treat?" I asked, my brow going even higher. (if possible)

"Well," she began, trying to push down the blush that was starting to crawl   
its way up her neck. "For example, for every answer he gets correct, you  
could, give him a kiss or...take off an article of clothing." By this time the  
blush had spread all across her face.

I smirked at her.

"Thanks, Hermione."

Harry walked into my room, dragging his feet as he had the days before.   
Little did he know, that I was going to use Hermione's idea to get him to  
study, because there was no way I was going to let Harry fail a grade and  
have to repeat just so that I would have to wait an extra year to live with  
him!

Of course, Harry didn't know about this, and so, he still looked completely  
reluctant to be here to study again.

He looked up at me, and I smirked at him, knowingly.

He stared at me suspiciously, before asking, "And just what are you up to?"

"Well, I've come up with a more efficient way of studying. I think it should   
prove to make you ALOT better in Potions."

"Oh really?" he asked, very doubtfully.

"Really." I answered. "You see, I'm going to help you study for one hour,   
every day, and then, for the next hour, I'll test you on all of the things  
we went over, and on the day before the potions exams, we'll spend the whole  
day going over everything."

"Isn't that basically the same plan you had before?" he asked, annoyed.

"Well, yes, but I've come up with a few spices to add to it."

He raised a curious brow at me.

"Well, for each answer you get right, you get a kiss. And once you've gotten   
5 kisses, you get to take off any article of clothing from me. And then, if  
you get all of the answers right, and you have taken every piece of clothing  
off of me, you get a grand prize."

"And I can just guess what that prize would be," he finished for me, with a  
smirk.

"Exactly," I finished.  
"Well, why would I want to do that when I can have you all to myself any  
time I want?" he asked, trying to find a loop-hole. But I wasn't going to  
give up that easily.

"Well, there's a catch, you see. You don't get a single kiss, hicky,   
intimate touch, or quick moment of sex at all, other than the game. So if  
you can't answer the questions right when we practice, you're not going to  
be able to lay a single hand on me," I finished with a smirk.

His eyes went wide as saucers. "No way! That's not fair!" he shouted.

"Oh, I think it is. So, it's your choice. Study, or forget any pleasure you  
might be expecting."

He glared at me and huffed angrily.

"Fine."

"Fine, what?" I asked.

"Fine, I'll try to study harder. Go on. Take the books out. Let's get this   
over with."

"I love you," I said with a puppy dog face.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

During the second hour, there was a much bigger improvement in Harry's   
answering. Before, he couldn't answer a single question right. And this  
time, he had answer 12 correctly! He managed to take off my tie and shirt.  
Lucky for him, I had taken off my Hogwarts Slytherin cloak, or he wouldn't  
have even taken my shirt off. But at least he managed to get 12 very  
passionate kisses.

All in all, it really wasn't bad at all for his first time of paying   
attention.

"Don't I even get a Good-Bye kiss?" he whined, as he began to leave my room.  
"No. I told you, Harry. Nothing happens between us other than when we're  
studying." I answered.

He groaned and then said, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to study really  
hard if I want to get the grand prize."

"That's the point."

Over the week, Harry managed to get me down to just my boxers and socks with  
a very evil smirk on his face. So evil of a smirk in fact, it scared me at  
how closely it resembled my Malfoy trademark smirk.

"Ha! Look how far I got this time! It's too bad we ran out of questions. I   
only needed to get 15 more right this time and I would have won the grand  
prize!" It was quite funny how Harry acted so childishly about the grand  
prize, when the prize was something for a more mature person.

It was really just too amusing.

"Well, you'll just have to try extra hard. You see, I plan how many clothes   
I'm wearing and then do the math, and according to how many kisses it would  
take to get to the grand prize, is how many questions I give you. So the  
trick is, that you have to get every single question right, in order to get  
to the grand prize."

Harry's jaw dropped open.

"But that's impossible!'

"No, it's not. You said it yourself. You were only 15 away from the grand   
prize."

"Yes, but when I can't get any wrong at all! I mean, it's worse than â€˜Who   
Wants to be a Millionair'! I don't even get any life-lines!"

"What?" I asked, confusedly.

"Oh, it's some muggle thing. Don't worry." I only shrugged it off. Harry often brought up muggle things out of nowhere.

"Alright. The HUGE Grand Prize is in 4 days, right? The one where you ask  
all the questions from all of our study dates?"

"Yes. And in this one, you're allowed 10 wrong answers."

Harry smiled a huge smile and then packed up to leave.

"You just wait," he said. "I'm going to study everything every night, and  
I'm going to win that Grand Prize on that last day. You just wait and see!"

"I can hardly wait," I said with a smile.

"Can I at least have a hug?" he asked, jokingly.

"Of course, love," I answered, and leaned in to hug him, but he quickly  
grabbed my face and pushed me up against the wall and gave me a steamy kiss.  
I was to entranced in the kiss to remember the rules for a second, but as  
soon as I remembered, I gently pushed him away.

"Hey! You cheated!" I shouted, accusingly.

"I know, but I've been such a good little boy, I thought I deserved a   
little bonus gift."

And with that, he walked away.

Four days passed and it came time for the Grand Prize.

In the last four days, Harry had gotten almost every single answer right,  
save for one or two. I had no doubt in my mind that he would win the grand  
Prize today. And to tell you the truth, I was quite glad. I really missed our  
more passionate times together.

I had 210 questions in total. But to make this time harder, you needed 20  
kisses to take off an article of clothing, and since you were allowed 10  
wrong answers, that meant I was wearing 10 pieces of clothing. I had 1) my  
boxers 2) my left shoe 3) my right shoe 4) my left sock 5) my right sock 6) my trousers 7) my shirt 8) my tie 9) my sweater/vest and 10) my Slytherin  
cloak.

We started off with a few easy questions, and he had only gotten one wrong  
so far. However, when I had lost my cloak, sweater, and tie, I began to make  
the questions harder and harder. Now, I had also lost both my shoes, and my  
left sock. Harry had so far gotten 4 more wrong, which was a total of 5  
wrongs answers, which left him with 5 chances left. I lost my right socks,  
my shirt, and then my trousers next. I was down to my boxers, and Harry  
needed 8 more correct answers.

He was only allowed one more wrong answers, and indeed,  
When he needed 5 more questions left, he used it up. After long, hard   
moments of thinking, we were one our last one.

"What ingredients do you need to make a curloscence potion?" I asked.

"Errâ€ asphodel, work brain, Troll Boogers, andâ€. Andâ€ errâ€ dragon blood?"

"Oh no! Not dragon blood! Snake blood!"

"NOOOO! No! No way! I was so close, Draco! It's not fair!" Harry argued.

I could agree with him fairly well there. I really wanted Harry right now!

"All right, I'll tell you what. It's not fair that you don't get a bonus, so  
I'll make one up. If you can answer 5 of the 10 answers that you got wrong,  
correctly, then you can still get the Grand Prize."

"Great!" he shouted, excited.

And sure enough, as I'm sure you know, he got them all right.

And he seductively pulled down my remaining boxers.

"I knew I would win the Grand Prize," he said smugly, running his hands down my sides.

"I knew this game would make you learn something," I replied, touching the top button on Harry's shirt.

Harry batted my hand away and said, "Oh no. You made me wait three weeks learning Potions to see you down to your skin. I'm going to make you suffer."

"I don't recall that being in the stipulations of our agreement," I replied, trying to con my way out of Harry's revenge.

"We never discussed my behavior AFTER the game was over, only while it was on," he argued back. "Now you have to play by my rules."

I sighed in exasperation, but I gave in. He did have a point. He began by kissing me long and passionately, thoroughly exploring my mouth with his tongue. He then trailed down my jaw and chest, pausing at each nipple to make sure they received adequate attention. After he'd done that, he bypassed my groin and kissed his way down my legs before repeating the process in reverse.

"Please, Harry," I said. "You're killing me."

He grinned wickedly and continued to lavish my body with attention. "Serves you right, you great whelp."

I glared at him, but it didn't have any effect as he wasn't looking at my face. He was currently kissing my inner thighs as one of his hands tended to another, much more sensitive part of my body. I began to groan a bit as my erection grew harder, but he ignored the sound.

"Do you like being teased?" he asked, removing his luscious hand and moving higher to kiss my stomach.

"No," I replied shortly. To my utter irritation, he laughed at me. "What are you laughing at?" I asked, trying to ignore the growing need between my legs.

"You," he answered. "You weren't this eager a week ago." He didn't stop his ministrations as he spoke and I felt like batting the back of his head.

"I was ATTEMPTING to make you learn something," I snapped. He silenced me by kissing my mouth again. I forgot my irritation at his teasing as his hand began to stroke me. I groaned in frustration when he suddenly got up and backed away with a smile on his face. "What are you doing?" I asked grumpily.

"Just watch," he said. He began to do a slow striptease by unbuttoning his shirt and dancing a bit after each button was undone. He wiggled painfully slowly out of his shirt and then began to strip out of his trousers. I watched in utmost lust as his beautiful legs came into view, on then realizing that he'd removed his shoes sometime during my quizzing. He moved closer slowly and slid his boxers down as he moved, giving me full sight of his amazing body.

"Merlin," I whispered, only now realizing how much I had missed him over the last two weeks, even if we were together studying. He smiled and pulled me up, leading me to the bed. Once I had lain down, he crawled across the silk sheets like a prowling lion going after its prey. The sight made me moan with want. He crawled over my body and began kissing me heatedly before moving lower.

-Censored-

"I'm going to claim you," he nearly growled, making me look at him with round, lust-filled eyes. He kissed and touched until I was hard again, and then he retrieved the lube from my night table and began to slowly and thoroughly prepare me for his manhood.

-Censored-

"Merlin, that was great sex," I muttered, pulling a sweaty and exhausted Harry onto my chest.

"Too right, it was," he replied, sounding sated and sleepy. "We should've studied like this more often."

I chuckled and kissed the top of his tussled head before we both succumbed to a satisfied sleep.

The potions exams finally came, and Harry walked out of the potions room   
with a confident smile on his face.

"So, how did you do?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, let's just say, I'm absolutely positive that I did so well that...I   
think I deserve another Grand Prize."

And with that, we rushed up to my room, as it was, of course, the closest.

A/N: Okay, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and I'm sorry for taking so long to update. My P.C, broke down and everything was horrible. Anyway, please review again, and a special thanks to my beta who wrote the more romantic part at the end.


	24. The Last Piece

Hey guys! OMG! Thank god Christmas came! Guess what I'm typing my story on... I'll tell you! My very own laptop! I named her Syndey! LOL. I had to name her! Just because she's a machine doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings. Anyway, I'm going to be using Sydney like, 24/7. She's so cool! I'm going to take good care of her. I'm not going to download too much stuff so that I don't tire her out. Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! I know I did! I only got 5 presents, but they were all great. One was a necklace. It was really cute. It had a silver heart. And then I got a pair of jeans and 5 different pairs of socks that were wacky colors. Next, I got a Harry Potter journal with great pictures in it. Third, I got this digital camera that doesn't need film or anything. I just take the pictures and then load them into my P.C. Fourth, I got a CD Player that has an MP3 installed into it. It's sooo cool! It rocks! Last, I got Sydney, my laptop! She's so cool! And oh yeah, one more, my best friend bought me the Evanescence CD. Now this is a very long A/N note, so why don't you guys tell me about your Christmas in your reviews? Well, on with the story.

  


Wow. Sadly, this is the last chapter of the story. That's it. This is The End. So I hope you enjoy it. I don't know if you're going to like how I end it, because I really don't like getting too into details about stuff. I just like telling you what happens simply. Please just leave one last review and lease don't be mean. I want to end this with kind reviews. :) Thanks.

  
  


Chapter: ~*~The Last Piece~*~

  
  


Harry and I met with Hermione after I'd given Harry his prize for doing so well on his Potions exam. We met for lunch and I could see from the look on Ron's face that he hadn't done nearly as good as Harry had.

  


"Hello Hermione" Harry and I both greeted.

  


She wasn't paying attention.

  


"Hermione? Hello??" I asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

  


"Oh, what? Sorry." She said. "It's just that, I was thinking. This is our last year here. I mean, I'm not sure I even know what I want to do once I graduate. Graduation Day is only a mere two weeks away. I'm so nervous."

  


Harry gave her a weak smile, trying to comfort her.

  


I really didn't know what to say. I myself was a bit confused. All I knew was that I wanted to be with harry no matter what I did. I had a plan, but I didn't really know if I had the courage to go through with it. Well, at least there was a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, which would help me if I decided to go through with my plan.

  


~*~

  


~*~

  


~*~

  


Harry and I talked about what we wanted to do with our futures in Harry's room the next day.

  


"Well, I wanted to be an Aurer when I was younger, but now that there's no Voldemort, I'm not really sure about that anymore. I mean, I was sort of thinking of becoming a.." He stopped in embarrassment.

  


"A what?" I asked.

  


"Well, a Quidditch player. I mean, I know I'm not great or anything, but I really want to."

  


"Harry, you're great at Quidditch! Surely you could make it to any Quidditch team you wanted!" I said encouragingly. 

  


"Well, thanks. But what about you? What do you want to be?" he asked.

  


"I'm not really sure what I want for my future. I'm only sure of one thing." I want to be with you, I thought to myself.

  


"What is that?" Harry asked, wondering.

  


"I-" I was cut off by a knock on the door.

  


I got up to get it, and opened it to see Hermione and Ron.

  


"Hello" we all greeted each other.

  


"Sit down," Harry offered to the two. They each took a seat that I congered next to us. They took a seat and we continued to talk about our futures with them.

  


~*~

  


~*~

  


~*~

  


The days had flown by sooner than I could remember, and before I knew it, it was Graduation Day. I stood in front of my mirror, inspecting myself in my Graduation uniform. It looked vaguely similar to a muggle one. But it was in green and lined with silver for my Slytherin colors.

  


I couldn't wait to see Harry in his uniform. I walked ut to meet him in the Great hall, where all 7th years were to meet to give their speeches and receive awards and whatnot. 

  


I met Harry, and admired his beauty as he stood in his red uniform, lined with gold. He looked siomply beautiful. I really loved him. I still do.

  


He walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss. Hermione and Ron came up to me. Ron shaking my hand, and Hermione giving me a hug.

  


"Best get going," Ron announced, and we all nodded our heads, and headed over to the stage where we there were seat that we were to sit on. Luckily, Gryffindors and Slytherins sat together, so harry and I got to sit next to each other.

  


In front of us, sat our parents, watching us. For me, only my mother. For Harry, there was no one, but the Weasleys all smiled at him happily. But I could tell he felt horrible that his parents weren't here to witness this moment.

  


"Harry," I said, soothingly.

  


"I'm fine" he said shortly. And then quickly added, "This is our last day. Let's not talk about anything serious. Let's just enjoy it like it's our last day." He smiled at me, and grabbed my hand in his, giving it a loving squeeze.

  


"I love you." he said.

  


"I love you too."

  


~*~

  


~*~

  


~*~

  


We had received our diplomas and now Hermione was giving her speech, as valid victorian, and was talking about our last days here.

  


"...we should make the best of our lives. The teachers here have all taught us well. With hard work and a little bit of hope, we can make it anywhere and make our wildest dreams come true..."

  


I didn't really pay attention to her speech. I was too busy thinking about my plan. I'd gone to Hogsmeade and gotten what I needed, but now I had to have the courage to go through with it. I gulped and turned to Harry, who was listening intently to Hermione.

  


"Harry," I whispered.

  


He turned to me. "Yes?" he whispered back.

  


"You remember when we were talking about our futures and I was only sure about one thing, but I didn't get a chance to tell you?"

  


"Yes, draco. But right now isn't the time for that."

  


"Yes it is." I insisted. "Harry, the one thing I'm sure of, is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you."

  


Harry's eyes went wide and I took out a small box from my pocket, and opened it to him.

  


"Harry, will you marry me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"...Yes."

  
  


~*~

  


~*~

  


~*~

  


Three months later found us kissing each other happily after each saying "I do."

  


We were married, and we both lived together in our home sweet home.

  


And that was it. That was how we went through life and found our true love for each other. All thanks to that damn lotrution potion. Turns out, the subject Harry ahted most is what got us where we are today.

  


And so, with this-

  


::::Present time, 3 years later, with Draco in his house:::

  


"Draco, what are you doing?" Harry asks.

  


"Oh, I'm just finishing up my novel. You know. The one I've been working on." Draco replies.

  


"Oh yeah, the one about romance. Who would have thought you'd become a writer and I would actually become a professional Quidditch player?" harry asks playfully.

  


"Yes, who would have thought? Want to see the last part of my story?" draco asks Harry.

  


"All right, then." Harry takes a seat on Draco's lap and watches as draco continues to type away.

  


::: Back to story :::

  


And so, with this, I have only one last thing to say.

  


From this 1,000 pieced jigsaw puzzle of my life, I have finally found...

  
  
  


...The Last Piece

  
  


The End

  
  


By: Spideria

  
  


A/N: All right. It felt like I was losing a part of me when I was typing up the end of this story. I don't know. I feel sort of empty now. I guess I'm going to miss this story. I really am. Which means I'm going to have to start another story ASAP to fill in this empty space. It's 3:00 a.m. right now, but I can't seem to sleep. I'm worried about what you guys think of my ending. I really hope you don't think it was too rushed. Please leave one last review. And please be kind. Aqs I said before, I want to end this story happily. Please don't make me feel bad about my story at the last minute. Please. Thanks you.

  


Sincerely,

Spideria

  


P.S. : It's been great.


	25. Last AN

Ok, you guys! Thank you so much! I got so many reviews for the last chapter! I'm so glad a finished it with a good ending. Everyone seemed to really like it all though my beta thought I rushed it a bit, but oh well. My next story is called, To Love or Kill 

  


Now, it's AU and the prologue, as all my prologues do, really sucks! It's super boring, but I just needed to explain stuff so that you guys would know why Harry and Draco can't be together in the future chapters. It's about a Kingdom on a planet called Geruvia, and it's going to be REALLY romantic, but not on the prologue.

  


As the prologue for this story was, it's weird and eerie, and not very interesting. But I promise, the next chapters get WAY better! So if you don't like the prologue (which is SUPER short) just skip it and wait for the next chapter. But please review that prologue chapter anyway, just so that I know I have some readers. 

  


Well, I hope you like that story! You guys, it's been SUPER great with this story! So I just hope it will be just as great with my next story.

  


FYI: I know that most stories that are AU like that don't do too well, but I'm hoping to make a difference. But if I only get like 2 or 3 reviews even after the prologue, I WILL delete it. So if you don't want it deleted, please review it! Thanks.

  
  


Sincerely,

Spideria 


End file.
